Hakuouki: A New Dawn
by Dawn of Sorrows
Summary: Unaware of her true heritage, she was brought to them. Growing up in a dojo as a woman was an amazing feat; especially when she was continuously looked down upon. She proved those who mocked her wrong. She fought admirably and never gave up. She was: Himura Aya, the second Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. {Saitou x OC! Kazama x OC! Souji x OC}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A New Dawn would be my first ever fanfic published! I really, really enjoyed this anime and the characters in it especially Okita Souji and Hajime Saitou. And to add into the mix, we have Kazama Chikage as well... ^^;; This story would be revolving around my OC and her relationships with the Shinsengumi. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hakuouki and the Shinsengumi...

 **Warnings:** Bad grammar, unbeta-ed.

* * *

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler long I stood,

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth"

The Road Not Taken – Robert Frost

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Edo, January 1848.**

 **"** Take her and run!"

"What about you!? You can't defeat them! They're from the Kazama Clan!"

"It doesn't matter! Take Aya and go! It's her they want! Who knows what they will do with her!? Hurry, they're coming!"

He watched as she nodded, tears glinting in her blue orbs. His wife proceeded to open the back door of the Himura household, gripping his daughter tightly in her hands and ran.

He sighed as he braced himself for the onslaught of attacks. They both knew he wasn't going to survive the night. Praying silently to the Gods, he let out a roar as he took on the true form of a demon and charged towards his enemies; his gold eyes blazing with determination and strength.

 **{A New Dawn}**

 **Kyoto, January 1864.**

There was a different atmosphere in the streets of Kyoto. A redheaded beauty made her way past the streets; either she was oblivious or just simply indifferent to the fact that many heads turned in her direction. She had decided to forego the usual Shinsengumi robes for that of a sky blue kimono. The girl was not alone. A female with striking blue hair accompanied her.

The townsfolk could sense that there was something different about her for they stayed as far away as they could. To the commoners, she was perceived to be someone of a high status and a force not to be reckoned with. And they were right; in the sense that she was the second Vice-Commander of the organization that volunteered to protect the town from harm and the Shogun, the Shinsengumi. They watched from afar as she stopped in front of a roadside stall; one that was frequently visited for its ornaments and charms.

Three wooden tables were neatly aligned, with accessories of various sizes placed on it. The shop owner, Fujioka Ayumi, was standing behind the one in the middle and she smiled warmly at her customer as the redhead reached out for an ornament in the shape of an eagle.

"That, my Lady, is a lucky charm. It is said to be blessed by Hachimi, the God of War and Divine Protection. For some reason, this pendant has escaped the eyes of many people. Maybe it is Fate that it should be bought by you."

"Is that so...?" Aya pursed her lips as she picked the pendant up and observed it attentively.

"Aya-sama, are you planning to get it for him?" The blue haired beauty inquired.

"Hmmm... It does resemble Souji, does it not? What do you think? It's January now, his birthday is approaching in a few months time..."

"I think it's a perfect gift for him, my Lady. The eagle is said to be powerful in battle and protects others from evil."

"That's true. Alright, I think I'll get it for him then. Ayumi-san, how much is it?" Aya asked politely.

"I'll have none of that, my lady. It will be free of charge; seeing that it is for someone who holds your affection." The old lady gave her a warm smile.

Sky blue orbs widened and Aya shook her head. "I can't possibly get it for free..."

Ayumi simply waved her concern away. "Yes, you can, my dear. Just take good care of it for me, won't you? If you need anything else, you can always come back here again and call for me."

A small smile graced the redhead's face and she gave a slight bow. "Thank you very much..."

Just as she was about to leave, yet another pendant caught her eye. It was a pretty blue stone, one that was carved to perfection. It glinted brightly as the sun rays were reflected. With a delicate hand, she picked up the sapphire.

"My, my," Ayumi let out a warm laugh. "You sure have a good eye. Consider it another free gift from me. Treat it as a small token of appreciation for protecting the town."

"Thank you once again, Ayumi-san. If you ever need help, please go to the Shisengumi and call for me. I'll assist you in any way I can." The redhead bowed politely.

"Thank you, my dear. I shall not keep you here any further."

"I bid you farewell. Come, Chihiro... Let's head back."

"Yes, Aya-sama."

The two women left the shop, not after giving the shop owner a slight bow. Aya glanced upwards; the darkening of the sky due to the clouds. She frowned. There was a sinking feeling in her chest and she prayed silently to the gods, hoping that things would be alright. However, things don't always go the way people want, right?

* * *

And there you go! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated! Next Chapter: Chizuru joins the gang and we get to hear Aya's opinions on the Shinsengumi! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Have you all been checking out my other fic, Family? If you haven't, please check it out soon! Oh, I'm going to put braces soon, you know those metal thingy that you use to align your teeth? I hope it's not painful or anything… Sigh… 2016's just around the corner, how do you feel about that? I'm kinda meh about it… I really hope the year will go by smoothly and national exams are coming… Alright, enough rambling. Let's go straight to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: Hakuouki is not mine… nor is Saitou Hajime

Warning: Bad Grammar, slight OOC-ness…?

Chapter 1: New beginnings.

* * *

 **Kyoto, January 1864**

She stared at her; Yukimura Chizuru, the cross-dresser. The brown haired girl was… small, her big brown eyes full of emotions in contrast to her own blue ones. Frankly, the redhead was surprised when she saw Hijikata carrying her unconscious figure in his arms. But then again, the vice-commander was not one to leave others in a lurch.

Souji and Saitou were on patrol last night, bringing along… the failed experiments with them _._ Although the Corps still retained some of their humanity, the white haired creatures were still monsters who lusted for _blood._ Much to her chagrin, Aya wouldn't admit outwardly that they petrified her, sending chills down her spine every time they gave that insane cackle.

They found the girl hiding in the alley, trembling as she saw those monsters coming towards her.

 _What was the Shogunate thinking…?_ That thought ran through her mind every single time she saw those… ex-humans. It was cruel. No, she shook her head. It was downright _inhumane_. Aya had protested fervently the moment Kondou mentioned the Water of Life was to be tested on humans, the very same beings as themselves.

Aya gave the Chief commander the cold shoulder for a week; no matter how he tried to placate her. To be honest, she knew it was childish of her to do so as Kondou-san himself and everybody else shared the same opinion as hers.

They had no choice but to do it. It was under the orders from the Shogunate himself after all. But that alone, would _never_ excuse what they had done…

"Vice-commander, what do you think we should do with him…?"

Aya blinked as Saitou's voice caught her attention. This time round, everyone was staring at her; even the new girl. Her blue eyes met his and she fought her urge to blush. Her heart absolutely did _not_ skip a beat when it came to the stoic male.

"I think," she said firmly, albeit her soft voice. "We should hear what she has to say."

Yukimura's eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in headlight. Glancing at everyone, Aya suppressed her desire to giggle and laugh at the expressions on their faces.

 _Men are just so clueless…_

"She…? Wait, you're a girl!?"

Aya winced slightly, her brows knitting together to form a crease on her forehead. "Nagakura, you're too loud... I would appreciate it if you tone it down."

The captain of the second division flushed, raising his left hand to scratch the back of his neck embarrassingly. She smiled at the sight he made. He was fit and strong. You could call him vain even; he was proud of the muscles that showed results of his training. In Shinsengumi, Sanosuke and Heisuke were the closest to him.

Her eyes lazily trailed over to the red haired man next to him. Sanosuke was a kind man, always gentle towards the ladies. Perhaps, this was why he had more luck with females. Much to his dismay, Aya used his full name when speaking to him.

"Ehehehe, Shinpat-san, after knowing that Yukimura's a girl, your tone is completely different!"

Aya let out a soft laugh as she watched their antics. Heisuke was four years older than her. However, he'd always treat her with respect even right from the beginning. Although, there were a couple of times she caught him staring at her secretly. Heisuke-kun was rash but kind as well. If he had a choice, she knew he would not kill unless necessary.

 _Killing_ , after all, was not for the faint of heart.

Aya never considered herself to be innocent. She soiled her hands with blood for the first time when she turned fifteen a year ago. Souji was backed into a corner by four rouge samurais who ganged up on him. The redhead knew her friend was capable of protecting himself. However, as soon as she realised there was another one in the shadows waiting calmly for his turn to strike, she threw her dagger with perfect precision, aiming for his chest.

She watched emotionlessly as the man fell to the ground, staining it with his blood. What deeply troubled her was her feeling of indifference. Aya knew that ever since that night, nothing had been the same again.

As always, Kondou and Souji could tell she was feeling down as she shut herself completely. Through countless words of comfort, Aya finally pulled herself together, no longer frustrated at her lack of emotions.

"My name is Yukimura Chizuru. Actually, I came to Kyoto to search for my father. He left the house for his work quite some time ago, promising to write to me. And he did. Father wrote to me so often that I wasn't even able to reply to one before another came. A few months later, however, the letters stopped coming. It scared me, and so here I am."

 _Yukimura?_ Warning bells sounded in her head.

"Is your father perhaps, Yukimura Kodou?"

The girl let out a soft gasp, turning towards her with her brown eyes big and wide. "You know my father?"

Aya pressed her lips together tightly. She was right. The girl was Yukimura's child. _I wonder… Is she aware of what he had been involved in?_

Yukimura Kodou, the renowned western doctor, was the one who produced that _accursed_ red liquid. Yes, the Water of Life did indeed increase the strength and speed of humans, as well as allowing them to heal quickly. Yet, those who consume it would soon lose their humanity and transform into the very same monsters. Yukimura Kodou, the famed doctor, was the one _responsible_ for their agony and despair.

"Actually, we're looking for him as well. As you know, he disappeared all of a sudden a few months ago. Since you're his daughter, you can tell him apart from the crowd no matter what disguise he dons on, correct…?"

Yukimura turned again, focusing her attention on Hijikata. The girl nodded quietly. Aya couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy. Unlike the redhead, she was innocent and pure. Surely, anyone can tell that from a distance. And she has her father…

Aya watched as her cheeks turned slightly red. _Ah, looks like someone has a crush on Hijikata-kun..._ The black haired man was strict and firm, clamping an iron fist down on the Shinsengumi. He saw discipline as a necessity. To him, the organization could never succeed without it. And so, he earned himself the title of 'Demon Vice-commander'. Yet she knew that deep down inside his heart, he cared greatly for everyone, placing their own welfare above his. Hijikata even saw her as his equal, albeit the age gap and gender difference; it was something that she respected about him.

People often look to both her and Sannan for advice. Aya gave them the help that they needed, knowing that she couldn't turn them down. She smiled wryly; even she didn't understand herself. She was someone who could kill others in the blink of an eye and yet, Aya was never one to reject those in need. _She was such a walking contradiction…_

"Why don't you stay here for now? We'll keep a lookout for your father." Kondou said gently, smiling at Yukimura.

"However, since you are not part of the official army, you would have to continue dressing up as a boy. I know it's difficult for you, but you'll just have to bear with it. The men's morale might decrease if they find out that there's another woman living with them."

"But…"

The girl turned to look at the redhead, a puzzled expression written all over her face. Her big brown eyes widened again as she heard the next few words that came from Souji.

"She's different. She's the second Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi: Himura Aya."

Aya couldn't help but smirk.

 **{A New Dawn}**

"Eh!?"

Chizuru stared at the redheaded beauty who was smirking at her. _But she looks so…_

"Don't let her looks fool you." She turned to look at the brown haired male sitting beside Himura. "She's deadly with her blade, even only at the age of sixteen."

 _Sixteen!? She's practically the same age as me!_

She studied the other female carefully; her beautiful long red hair made her a tiny bit conscious of her own appearance. Chizuru had cut her hair when she decided to leave Edo to search for her father. Now, her brown hair only reached her shoulders compared to the past when it fell down to her waist. She took note of the fact that Himura-san had eyes the colour of the sky and it wasn't at all similar to the blue haired male who saved her from those monsters yesterday.

Long eyelashes framed her pale face beautifully. Himura too, donned the blue robes of the Shinsengumi. Chizuru could tell that the redhead was much taller than her as well even though they were of the same age. She bit the inside of her cheeks, feeling slightly inferior.

"Kondou-san," Chizuru blinked as Hijikata spoke up. "Maybe you can get her to be your page."

"Now, now, Hijikata-san, she can be your personal attendant. You were the one who came up with the idea after all."

"Ah Toshi, I'll leave her in your care then." Kondou beamed at him, patting his back.

"You _bastards_." The black haired male growled softly.

 _What was going to happen to her…?_

 **{A New Dawn}**

"Hey, what do you think of this?"

Aya smiled as her childhood friend made a three hundred and sixty degree turn on the spot, showing off his new robes. Souji was just like her in many ways. Their parents both passed away when they were young, leaving the two of them in the care of Kondou. Growing up together, she came to care for the brown haired male.

Just like him, she was picked on by the older students as well; by the same group of people who ganged up on Souji. They claimed that she was weak and didn't deserve to learn the Way of the Warrior because she was of the opposite gender. Souji must have sympathized with her. He came to her defence, protecting her and using his own body as a shield. Aya was _furious_ when she found the others trashing him with wooden swords.

Just like him, she too, came to his defence. Ever since Souji won that bout, she swore to herself to become stronger and _stronger_. Aya taught herself the Way of the Warrior, even attending the classes in Shiekan, much to Kondou-san's dismay.

She trained harder with each passing day, never allowing herself to rest. And finally one day, she pushed herself to the brink of exhaustion and promptly collapsed on the doorstep of the dojo, scaring the hell out of Kondou and Souji.

"-ya? Aya?"

Aya blinked as Souji waved at her, trying to gain her attention. She smiled sheepishly at him, causing him to frown at her. She cried out in pain as the brown haired male flicked her forehead with his finger.

"That was for not paying attention to me."

Aya pouted at him, bring her left hand up to caress the spot gently. Just as she was about to berate her friend, the words got stuck in her throat as she laid eyes on the man who held her attention ever since he stepped foot into the dojo.

"So," she turned to look at an upset Souji. "What's with you and Hajime-kun?"

She couldn't help but flush.

 **{A New Dawn}**

"So," he spoke, sounding displeased. "What's with you and Hajime-kun?"

Okita Souji scowled. Even an idiot could tell Aya was _enamoured_ with Saitou. He considered the blue haired male as his rival; both in skill and in romance. It was unfair how Saitou could gain her attention in just one second. Aya was _his;_ she was his to protect and his to love. Anyone who stole her attention was a threat.

If it was even possible, his lips turned downwards even more as he saw her face go red. Much to her dismay, Souji bent downwards to peer at her.

"Is Aya in love with another man that's not me?" He teased her.

* * *

The end! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated! Next chapter: Ikedaya Incident. *gasp* Does this mean Kazama Chikage? What do you guys think about Itou Kashitarou as well?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello guys, happy new year and a _big thank you_ to those who are enjoying my story! It makes me really happy knowing that you like it! There were questions about Aya's race and the only information that I'm gonna disclose to you guys is that she's an oni but she doesn't know it yet! The way she finds out about her true self is slightly different than Chizuru's but I'm not gonna spoil it!

There's also a fight scene somewhere in the middle and I'm not really good at writing those, but I'll try my best!

Even though Souji's love for Aya was meant to be one-sided, things might change as we proceed with the story. If you all have any questions or so, feel free to pm me or leave a comment! Alright, on with the show!

 **To SARA:** Thank you for your review! It really made my day! I really like Aya too. She's cool, isn't she?

Disclaimer: Hakuouki's not mine… nor are Saitou Hajime, Kazama Chikage and Okita Souji

Warnings: Bad grammar, slight OOC-ness…? Language? Slight angst.

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance,

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeoning of chance,

My head is bloody but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears,

Looms but the Horror of the Shade,

And yet the menace of the years,

Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate

How charged the punishments with scroll.

I am the master of my fate;

I am the captain of my soul.

 **Invictus – William Ernest Henley.**

* * *

" _Is Aya in love with another man that's not me?"_

* * *

Chapter 3: **"Fate is a fickle thing, isn't it?"**

"Souji!" Aya frowned at her old friend, her cheeks heating up.

"Hmm?" The brown haired male grinned at her knowingly, carefully hiding the green eyed monster that lay underneath, waiting to explode any moment.

She glared at him, narrowing her blue eyes. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Oh?"

The end of his red lips twitched upward and Aya fought down the urge to punch him in the face. Souji was incorrigible; unabashedly teasing her whenever there was an opportunity for him to do so. If it was anyone else, they'd probably suffer a critical hit to the nads. She had a soft spot for the male. She couldn't help it. He was the only one who did not abandon her since childhood, apart from Kondou-san of course; but the kind man was more of a father figure to her.

Aya was aware. She knew all this time that someone had taken her to the dojo when she was just a young babe; but that person did not _stay_. That had hurt. A lot. Just thinking about it was enough to make her weep in her comforts. It was as if that person had plunged a sword deep into her heart, stabbing it over and over again continuously. She'd always ask herself: _What had she done wrong?_ _Why would someone just leave her alone like that? Was she that_ insignificant _?_

And so, once Aya found a kindred spirit in Souji, she stuck to him like glue. She clung to the male. And when she realised he was getting mistreated by the other students, she wanted to protect him. Thus, she learnt how to fight.

When Hijikata was first introduced to her, she was silent; carefully analysing the man. He simply brushed it aside, uncaring of the fact that Aya had not said a single word to him. And when he was introduced to Souji, they got off on the wrong foot right from the beginning. Souji was peeved and frustrated that he was taking up his time with Kondou. Aya had shaken her head at him after heaving a sigh.

Aya kept everyone else at a distance, keeping them at an arm's length away from her. If anyone got too close, they would make her vulnerable; serving as a form of weakness for her enemies. Yet, Aya gradually warmed up to them over a period of time. They cared for her, cared enough to stop her from overworking herself. They fought for her on the front lines. And in return, Aya protected them as well; she held a strong sense of loyalty for those in the Shinsengumi and it overwhelmed her at times. If need be, Aya knew she would give up her own life for their safety. Admirable, yes, but foolish. _Very_ foolish.

Aya glared at the man half-heartedly, shaking her head. "I'm not in love with anyone. _Especially_ not with Saitou-kun. You know how he is towards women…"

She would die rather than to admit that she was head over heels in love with the blue haired man. She would be teased mercilessly by the very same man that was standing in front of her. Aya glanced at the blue haired male who was training silently a few meters away from her.

The blue haired man took her breath away every single damn time he looks at her, and even more so when he smiles at her.

"Souji," she threw the man a warning. "Enough."

The captain of the first division laughed, bringing a warm hand down to ruffle her hair; messing it up. She growled softly as she waved away the offending limbs. Aya was not short nor was she tall either. The redhead was of average height, around one hundred and sixty-five centimeters; just slightly smaller than her romantic interest.

"Ah, you know I can't help but to mess around with you." Souji smirked at her.

"Don't you have your own duties to attend to, _captain_ …?"

He barked out a laugh and grinned at her, before walking away.

* * *

 **Kyoto, July 1864.**

Six months have passed ever since Yukimura came to stay with the Shinsengumi as a guest. Only the captains knew about her true identity and why she was residing with them in the first place. The troops outside their circle was miffed at the special treatment the brown haired girl was receiving as they shunned her and kept a wall between them. Seeing this, Aya really didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. And to make matters worse, Sannan was injured severely five months ago, rendering him useless in battles.

His injuries gnawed at him.

Sannan's entire demeanour had changed. The bespectacled man used to be kind and gentle, treating even the troops with warmth. But that had changed, as if he was possessed by another soul. Just like the rest, Aya was deeply concerned about him. If his depression continued, there was a possibility that he might drink the Water of Life elixir just so he can wield a sword again. She didn't want that.

Aya didn't want any of her friends to become the Rasetsu or otherwise known as the Corps. Things would never become the same anymore. She didn't want them to go through the same agony and despair when the molecules inside their persons were altered from the inside.

The redhead _abhorred_ the idea.

She would willingly grab her sword and plunge it in their chest; no matter how hard it is for her to do so. She would gladly do it if it means relieving them of their suffering.

Right now, they were making a decision; a decision whether to go to the Inn in Ikedaya and wipe out the Choshu rebels or to test their luck at the other designated area.

Just a few days ago, Yukimura was granted permission to leave the compound provided she accompanied those who were on patrols. The brown haired girl and Souji came across some trouble and eventually brought back a spy from the Choshu scums. He was then taken in for questioning and just a couple of moments ago, revealed that they were planning to set Kyoto on fire and kidnap the Shogunate emperor in the midst of the chaos.

 _Such cowards._

Aya narrowed her eyes as she sat with the rest of the captains.

 _Chaos and destruction… Was there any point in all of this?_

"They must realise that their spy has been taken in for questioning. Would they really risk it and proceed as planned?" Sannan inquired.

"I doubt it. I don't think they're that stupid to go with the plan."

"Nagakura, we can't rule out the possibility that they might proceed with the plan." Aya frowned at the man beside her.

"The Vice-commander is right," her heart skipped a beat. It was Saitou. "There is indeed a chance that they might go as planned."

"How about we split into two groups?" Kondou piped up. "Toshi, you go with Aya, Sano-san, Gen-san and the rest."

"Are you sure?" The black haired commander frowned at him; clearly worried.

"Yes, on the other hand, I get Souji, Heisuke and Nagakura-kun. Sannan-san, we need you here to guard the fortress. I'm sorry to impose this on you."

"Um," Aya glanced at Yukimura. "What about me…?"

"You'll stay here with me. You can't fight and will probably get in the way of the others."

The redhead frowned at the man. That was unnecessary, although he was right. Yukimura had no skills with the sword at all; the rest would probably be distracted with her safety to focus on the mission with a clear mind. Yukimura didn't like it as well either. However, the girl took it with a pinch of salt and nodded.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Sir!"

* * *

 **Kyoto, July 1864.**

The night breeze was cold. Aya shivered slightly as the chilled air hit her.

"Are you alright?"

Her blue eyes came to rest on her object of interest. She nodded and smiled softly at him. To her surprise, the stoic male returned the gesture; involuntarily making her cheeks warm up. This did not go unnoticed by Hijikata.

"Aya, your cheeks are red. Are you sure you're alright?"

 _That stupid idiot…_

"I'm fine," she murmured, slightly irritated. "Do you think they'll show up?"

"We can only wait and see…"

 **{A New Dawn}**

"Sannan-san!"

Chizuru looked up to see Yamazaki. To be honest, she felt useless. Everyone else was out there and she wasn't. Chizuru desperately wanted to be of some help; she wouldn't let it go if someone were to get hurt while she was safely tucked away at home.

Yamazaki reminded her of a ninja. She couldn't help it, but the way he silently went about doing things reminded her of them.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

"We've gathered information that they're meeting at Ikedaya Inn tonight!"

 _What!? But that's where Kondou-san and the rest are headed to!_

"Oh no…" Chizuru glanced at Sannan; paling as she saw his expression. "What have I done…?"

"We have to inform Hijikata-san and the rest."

Sannan nodded at the man. "Yamazaki-kun, please head over to where Hijikata-san is and inform him of the situation. Yukimura, go with him. The chances of getting the message passed are higher with two people."

"Yes sir!"

"Come, let's go."

 **{A New Dawn}**

Chizuru was slightly out of breath, panting as she ran non-stop. They had bumped into a few men from Choshu along the way and Yamazaki stayed behind to deal with them.

 _The fate of the Shinsengumi lies in my hand. Just keep moving, Chizuru. Don't look back…_

After what felt like forever, there was a sense of relief as she saw him; the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

" _Hijikata-san!"_

Hijikata turned around at the sound of his name, his purple eyes widening as he saw her running towards them.

"Yukimura? What are you doing here?"

"They're meeting at the Ikedaya Inn! Yamazaki-kun stayed behind to deal with rebels!"

"WHAT!?"

 **{A New Dawn}**

"WHAT!?"

Aya felt her heart stop. That's where Souji is! She'd be damned if he got himself hurt!

"Shit," she cursed under breath. "Souji...!"

And she ran. Terror shook her entire frame. She left the rest of them behind. She needed to get to the brown haired male. She needed to see him safe.

"Come on…"

Her pace was getting faster and faster, fuelled by her worry and anxiety. She would never be able to live it down if he got hurt. She would never forgive herself. After winding her way past countless of streets and back alleys, she was finally reaching the Inn.

There were loud sounds of metal clashing against metal; there was no doubt about it. The battle had already started. Aya picked up her pace, unsheathing her dual swords as she ran into the Inn.

" _Curses_! There are more of them!?"

She slashed at the Choshu rebel who got in her way, killing him with one strike.

"Aya, Souji's upstairs! He's coughing up blood!"

 _Coughing up blood!?_

Fear gripped at her. Twirling the short sword in her left hand, she used the one in her right to strike down another rebel that was charging towards her.

"Stop getting in my way, you fools!" She growled at them.

Her patience was running thin. Making her way up the stairs, she barely acknowledged the fact that Hijikata-san and the rest had finally caught up to her.

"Leave the rest to us."

Aya nodded at Saitou and continued her way up to the second floor; to where Souji was. And her heart stopped for a moment as she saw Souji bruised and injured.

She flicked her left arm, throwing her sword at the man who had _dared_ to hurt her loved ones. Without hesitation, she flew at the blonde haired man, with her other sword in her hand.

 **{A New Dawn}**

He was tough. She ducked and ran around, retrieving the weapon that she threw at the man.

"Hmm…? What do we have here?"

"Shut up," she growled at him.

She brought down her crossed twin swords, making an 'X'. To her surprise, the man had managed to block down her weapons with just _one_ hand. They parried; defending while the other attacked and slashed when they had the chance to.

 _Side-step. Pierce. Dodge. Hit. Slash. Duck. Dodge. Hit. Side-step. Aim for the blind spot._

The sight they made could awe even the most stoic person. Aya's long red hair fluttered and flowed elegantly behind her with every dodge she made while his blonde hair was ruffled slightly by the force of her attacks. They danced together, gazes focused on the other.

Begrudgingly, Aya held some form of respect towards her foe. The blonde man was on the same level as her or maybe even stronger. His ruby orbs glinted as he blocked, studying her moves and dodging them.

"Okita-san!"

Aya gave the brown haired girl a quick glance as Yukimura ran into the room, making her ways towards her. That action however, was a mistake as it distracted her; allowing the blonde male to land a hit on her cheek.

She hissed softly. No matter, her wound would heal in a second. Her injuries always did.

Kazama watched in surprise as he saw the wound closed itself quickly. _Hmm_ …? S _o the girl was…_

He took a step back and let out a soft sigh. "The battle's already over…"

The redhead blinked. He was right. The sounds of metal clashing against metal were no longer there. The screams have stopped as well. A pained cough somewhere from the corner of the room caught her attention. That's right… Nagakura said Souji was coughing up blood!

"Souji!" She ran to her friend, sheathing her swords into their scabbards and knelt down.

"A-aya…" He groaned softly, bringing up his hand to her.

"Shhh…" The redhead shushed her friend quietly, her heart clenching as she saw his fallen form. "You're alright now."

Aya turned back to the blonde man who was surveying her quietly; his red orbs glinting under the moonlight. "Who are you? Why are you with the Choshu?"

"I have an obligation to them…"

"Obligation…? Why?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be taking my leave now. Himura Aya, you interest me. We will meet again."

Those were his last words before he leapt out of the window, leaving behind a cool breeze. She shook her head and focused her attention on her old friend whose body shook again due to the onslaught of another coughing fit.

"Souji!" She gasped as red liquid were splattered onto the floor. It was _blood_ ; Souji's blood. Panic soon overtook her as she felt the brown haired male go limp in her arms.

 **{A New Dawn}**

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

Two weeks have passed ever since that fateful night at Ikedaya. The Shinsengumi emerged victorious despite the overwhelming odds. They were covered in blood as they made their way back to the headquarters in Mibu. The losses were severe; one man died in the fight. Seven were injured. Souji and Heisuke were bedridden.

Aya managed to come out unscathed although that was because of her unique ability. When she was eight, she fell down once when playing with Souji in the courtyard of the dojo. She scraped her knee and it bled, scaring the brown haired male who decided to carry her to Kondou. It came as a shock to the three of them when they realised her knee had stopped bleeding. Souji had teased her about being a vampire.

She had tasked Chihiro with finding out who the blonde was. To her surprise, there was another man just like him at the Ikedaya inn. Aya frowned.

 _What were they doing with them?_

The man she fought with said that he had obligations. She sighed as she looked down at her table with stacks of papers lying on top of it.

Being the other Vice-commander came with responsibilities. She shared her workload with Hijikata though she knew that the man had sleepless nights because of it. Aya lectured him once, berating him for taking his own health lightly. _She was such a hypocrite…_ Here she was in the infirmary, sharing her attention with Souji's wounds as well as her own paperwork. She wasn't able to concentrate on her work the past few weeks, knowing that Souji was in pain.

Aya had asked Chizuru to assist her in moving her table to the room where Souji was resting in. The brown haired girl frowned but conceded to her request silently. Due to her part in the Ikedaya raid, Aya was immensely grateful to her. Without the brown haired girl, the message would have been delayed. The consequences would have been even more dire…

"Aya-sama," came a voice outside the room. It was Chihiro. "I have gathered information."

Ah, efficient as always. Aya nodded despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to see it. She met the blue haired girl two years ago. Aya had saved the girl from Serizawa who threatened to hit her with iron fan. There was this small part of her that was glad the man was gone. He drove her nuts. She saw red when she saw Kondou-san kowtowing to him in front of the burning building.

Ever since then, Chihiro tasked herself with the duty of protecting Aya from harm. The redhead could only sigh exasperatedly as she told Chihiro over and over again that she didn't need it. Yet, the girl proved herself to be faithful and loyal to her, efficient in completing her tasks as well.

Chihiro had gotten along with Souji, her childlike personality complemented his mischievous one. To outsiders, the blue haired girl appeared to be cold-hearted but Aya knew better. Chihiro was kind to a fault, even more so than her. She behaved like a child at times. Her smile was contagious.

"Alright, come in."

There were the sound of footsteps and the sliding of the door as Chihiro came into the room quietly, laying her blue eyes on the figure resting soundly on the futon.

"How is he?"

Aya shook her head. "He hasn't woken up. I'm worried."

"He'll be fine. It's Souji, after all."

"I hope you're right." Aya murmured softly, placing her brush down gently on the table. "I believe you said you have found information about the men?"

"Yes, Aya-sama," Chihiro nodded. "The blonde man, the one you fought that night, is known as Kazama Chikage. He allied himself with the Choshu recently. He is said to be arrogant and cynical, treating people with disdain."

"Kazama…" Aya pursed her lips. There was something about that man, something different. And it ate at her, not knowing what it was.

"Amagiri Kyuuju, the other man that night, is known to fight with his fists. He's always seen to be with Kazama. Those who fought him said he was polite, courteous even."

"Courteous?" Aya raised a brow.

"It is said that he dislikes fighting, even going so far as to tell his enemies not to fight."

"I see, thank you, Chihiro. As always, you impress me with your abilities to gain information."

"You're too kind." She laughed softly, brushing away the compliment. "Is there anything else you need?"

Aya shook her head, giving her a soft smile. "No, that's all for now. And before you leave to gather more information, make sure Hijikata-san rests well. He's too uptight nowadays."

Chihiro let out a giggle, her body shaking with mirth. "Alright. Please make sure you rest too. The last time you slept was two days ago."

Aya waved her away. "It's nothing. Now, shoo."

She giggled again before bowing slightly. Aya watched as she left the room, a soft smile on her countenance. The redhead stood up and walked over to the futon. Kneeling down, she brushed the soft brown hair gently, hoping that he would wake up soon.

* * *

The end! 3666 words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Please R&R! **Next chapter:** _Aya steps out of the room, taking in a breath of fresh hair. She sees Saitou just a couple of meters away and walks over to him. There, they talk and Aya finally builds up the courage to give him the pendant that she got from town months ago. He smiles at her softly and that smile quickly fades as she falls limp in his arm._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** School's starting from tomorrow onward! I probably wouldn't have much time to write and update as much as I used to or still do for the next few days, but I'll try not to leave my fanfic hanging! That feeling kinda sucks and I'm having so much fun writing! Seeing as I'll be taking national exams at the end of the year, I'll most likely be swarmed with countless piles of workload, tests and whatnot but I promise to update my fic regularly!

 **To Shizu-Suki:** Hello there! Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate them. I'll continue to do my best and improve whatever I need to!

Finally, we see some interactions between Aya and our dearest Hajime-kun! I'm having too much feels from writing this, ahahahaha. Alright, on with the show!

 **Disclaimer:** Hakouki is not mine… though I desperately wish Hajime-kun is. *cheeky grins*

 **Warnings:** Bad grammar, OOC-ness…? Unbeta-ed.

 **Legend:**

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Her lust stirs my wanton endlessly.

She is the darkness residing

Within my soul.

My embodiment, her plaything.

A slave to her seduction,

She is a master of evolution.

Like a subtle muse in Eden. The darkest

Secrets men and women

keep.

Summoning souls and

the desires of a restless

Sage, I am forgotten

like a gentle wind blowing

amongst its infinite self."

 **A subtle muse – Trevor Morse**

* * *

 _Kneeling down, she brushed the soft brown hair gently, hoping that he would wake up soon._

* * *

Chapter 4 **: "Is it love…?"**

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

Aya let out a soft yawn, completely drained. She rubbed her eyes gently. _The lack of sleep must be getting to her…_ Hell, the last time she had slept a wink was probably about half a fortnight ago. Sure, she took a few breaks here and there, but never more than an hour or so. And there was still no sign of the brown haired male waking up.

She was missing his presence, his warmth and his smile. Her heart clenched as her blue orbs rested on his unconscious figure, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. There were nights when Souji was sweating profusely, his body temperature warm, like _molten lava_. Her sapphire orbs widened and she panicked. The redhead ran straight to common room where Kondou-san and the rest were dining at; for the past few days, Aya had opted to dine alone in the room where Souji was resting at so that she could look out for him.

Frankly, Aya knew she couldn't last a few more days without getting a night's rest. She _tried_. Yet, she couldn't sleep. The redhead tossed and turned in her futon till the wee hours of the morning before deciding to throw off her blanket and getting dressed.

Her piles of workload were stacked neatly on the tatami mat, her brush gently placed on top of the wooden table, resting against her ink bottle. The moonlight was shining through the panels of the shoji door, illuminating the entire room and her ethereal features.

Aya groaned softly, rubbing her temples gently. Her head was aching, telling her that her overworked body needs to rest. She heeded that warning, standing up and leaving the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her old friend.

Once outside, the redhead treaded softly on the patches of grass that lay beneath her. She made her way across the garden, coming to a stop at a small pond in the middle; peering at what was underneath the surface of the water. Fishes of different types were swimming from one end to the other before making a turn. Water lilies floated elegantly, their aromas permeating the air. She glanced at her own reflection; dear lord, she looked _terrible_. Dark circles were starting to form around her blue hues and her white complexion was even more paler.

 _I really need sleep…_

Aya blinked as Saitou's reflection came to stand beside her. She looked up and smiled at the stoic male, her heartbeat quickening.

"Saitou-kun, what brings you here?"

The blue haired male looked at her, studying her. _Did she stay up this entire time…?_ "Has he waken up?"

He watched as she shook her head, worry evident in her precious blue hues.

"I'm worried," she murmured softly as she turned her body to face the blue haired male standing to her right.

"The rest are, as well. They're concerned about you too. Vice-commander, how long have you not slept…?"

She peered at the captain, looking at him from under her long eyelashes. "About a week or so…"

To her surprise, his brows furrowed, knitting together. "You need to rest."

Her lips soon twitched upwards and formed a small smile, lighting up her entire features. Saitou, however, was puzzled. Why was she smiling at him like that? Was it something that he said? _I don't get it…_ To make things even worse, his vice-commander let out a small giggle.

Aya covered her mouth with her hand daintily, laughing softly. "Souji was right after all…"

"About…?" There was this small part of him that was afraid of the answer.

"He was right about the fact that Saitou-kun is really horrible when it comes to women." She teased him lightly; her sapphire orbs twinkling.

"Vice-commander…!" He widened his eyes and averted his gaze from her, his cheeks reddening slightly. Ever since young, the blue haired male had prioritised his training as a swordsman, adopting and polishing the left-handed style of Iai. Hence, unlike Nagakura, winning over the hearts of women was never once an area of interest to him.

Her gaze softened; knowing that Saitou was more acquainted with his sword rather than those of the opposite gender. She considered him a gentleman; he wasn't the type to fool around with women after all. Aya studied the man in front of her curiously, noticing the way he glances away when he's embarrassed. As usual, Saitou's blue hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and draped across his right shoulder. It looked almost as close to midnight black under the illumination of the crescent moon. Aya blinked as she noticed a soft pink hue on his cheek.

 _Ah, Saitou-kun is red! How cute!_

"Vice-commander, what is it…?"

Aya laughed again, shaking her head. _This man is going to be the death of her…_ Her breath hitched slightly as his dark blue gaze came to meet her own light orbs. Although… "Saitou-kun, I have a small request."

The man in question raised his brow, causing it to rise higher till it came up to his hairline. "What is it?"

"You always address me as Vice-commander. Sometimes, it makes me feel as though you're speaking to Hijikata-kun instead. I'd prefer it if you just call me Aya, will you do that for me? Or… is it too much to ask for…?"

The ends of his lips twitched upwards and formed into a small smile. _Damn it, Aya, congratulations for making a fool out of yourself…_ To her surprise, Saitou nodded at her. Aya averted her gaze, and looked at the pond beside them; silently admiring the other reflection on the water surface.

A few moments passed in silence. Aya swallowed the saliva that was starting to gather in her mouth softly and tried her best to ignore her racing heart. She was almost afraid Saitou could hear it. Trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation, her hand crept downwards to the front pocket of her Shinsengumi robes. She blinked as she felt something soft brush across her hand and light blue orbs widened.

 _That's right! She hadn't had the opportunity to pass the man his gift! Come on girl, now's your best chance to do so!_

"Hmm, it's getting late…" He glanced upwards in the direction of the moon. _And the girl needs her rest…_ "If there's nothing else, I'll see you during breakfast then?"

"Wait!"

Saitou blinked, resting his gaze on the red haired woman in front of him. "Yes?"

Standing just a mere arm's length away from his vice-commander, he watched as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"I have a small gift for you," she said softly. "Think of it as a birthday present. I'd gotten the others gifts as well."

Of course, that last bit was a _lie._ He didn't need to know that. It'd be embarrassing if he knew she got it just because it reminded her of him. Although, she did indeed get a gift for Souji. But that was different.

Aya gulped; her senses tingling as he reached his hand towards her outstretched palm, taking the gift from her. Saitou studied the pendant that lay in the palm of his right hand. Black rubber held a sapphire in place. Under the illumination of the moonlight, the stone glimmered beautifully.

"Thank you, Aya."

He smiled as she flushed softly, a red hue tinging her pale and smooth cheeks. This side of his vice-commander was a rare one; Aya was soft-spoken and firm in her decisions as well, never changing her mind once it was made up. The girl, no, _woman_ , in front of him was someone who he'd fight for with his life.

At that moment, Saitou renewed his resolve to protect the woman standing just a mere arm's length away from him. He was aware of the sufferings she went through when she was younger. However, Aya wasn't as emotionless as she seemed – that night when they first learnt about the Water of Life, she ran out of the room she was in with Kondou, Hijikata and Serizawa, droplets of water forming in her blue orbs.

That night was the first time he had ever seen her helpless, trembling in fear as the failed experiment stalked towards her; bloodlust evident in its red eyes. His beating heart had stopped when he heard her terrified scream ringing throughout the entire area. Aya had _never_ screamed. Souji had sprinted off in the direction of her voice with the others in tow. From the side lines, it was apparent that Souji had feelings for Aya. Although, that doesn't seem to imply that his love for her is requited.

It was chilly tonight; the cool breeze ruffling his hair slightly. Saitou opened his mouth to bid goodnight to the woman, only to widen his eyes as his vice-commander fell forwards, going limp in his arms as he wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her.

* * *

 _ **January, 1851.**_

" _Aya, don't put my hair in your mouth!" Himura Hikari chided the young infant in her arms softly before letting out a soft sigh. Her daughter ignored her, grabbing strands of silky red hair with her chubby hands._

 _Himura Aya was a precious gem. She could brighten the atmosphere just by giggling. Those who knew her – Yuu and everyone else were drawn to her; the Kazamas were no exception. Hikari looked at the aura surrounding her daughter, a white light glowing brightly in the room. Aya would grow up to be a strong and pure woman._

 _Hikari felt her heart clench painfully as Aya faced the other way, revealing the small birthmark at the back of her left ear, blemishing the smooth skin. It was in the shape of a cherry blossom petal, symbolising a time of renewal._

 _Yes, it was a time of renewal. It was time for her to reclaim what she has lost. It would take time – five, ten, or maybe even twenty years. She, Himura Hikari, will get back what she has lost and will make them go through the same pain. Although..._

" _I can't bear to give you up… Who knows what will happen to you, my dear girl…?"_

 _ **{A New Dawn}**_

 _ **September, 1852.**_

" _Aya, where are you!?"_

 _Hikari makes her way through the compound, searching for her missing daughter. Aya was four years old now._

" _Mother, I'm here!"_

 _Walking down the corridor, the redhead stops once she sees her daughter in the garden squatting down, seemingly entranced by whatever she was looking at._

" _Aya," she sighed. "I've told you countless of times not to run off without my permission."_

 _Her daughter stands up to her full unimpressive height, brushing away any dirt on her kimono. Aya walks towards her, beaming. "Mother, you worry too much! Look, cherry blossoms are so pretty! I love them!"_

 _In her hand lay a cherry blossom – similar to the one at the back of her daughter's ear. Aya was extremely intelligent; she was able to speak and read on her own at the age of four, although her vocabulary was limited. But that's alright. It's her sweet and kind daughter. Everything is alright when it comes to her precious._

" _Aya," Hikari crouches down to her eye level and smiles warmly at her. "Do you want me to make a flower crown for you?"_

 _Aya nods earnestly, her blue orbs twinkling under the rays of the sun. "Will you really do that for me?"_

 _The older woman chuckles softly and lifts a delicate hand to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Of course. I'll do anything for you, my love."_

" _Mother?" Aya questions, her tone full of curiosity as she watches her mother gather a handful of cherry blossoms in her palm._

" _Yes?"_

" _You're sad, aren't you? You're hurting because Father is not here with us."_

 _Hikari froze. She feels her daughter's gaze on her, weighing her down. It shouldn't come as a surprise. Aya has always been perceptive, even when she was still an infant._

" _Mother," Hikari blinks as small hands cup her cheeks. "Please don't hurt anymore. I feel sad whenever I see you so down. Father is alright, he's probably resting in a good place now, right? So, please don't be sad anymore."_

 _Hikari widens her eyes for a second and her pink lips soon twitches upward as a smile creeps its way onto her face. Her daughter was truly a precious one._

 _Just wait for a little longer, Aya, things will get better for us soon…_

 _ **{A New Dawn}**_

 **May, 1853.**

" _Mother? What's going on?" She glances down at her daughter, gripping her small hand tightly in her own fists. She can't back out on this._

" _Sweetie, you'll be staying here from now on. I believe Kondou-san will take good care of you." Hikari glances at the man standing at the entrance of the Shieikan dojo. Relief wash over her as he nods quietly._

" _Kondou-san?" Her daughter glances at the tall man in front of her before turning to her mother. "Why are you saying that? Is he the one who will be taking care of me? What about you? Mother? Mother!"_

 _Aya was unable to process the situation in her mind as she sees her mother standing up. She blinks over and over again as her parent brushes away the small hand grabbing her. The young girl stares at her mom's retreating figure that seems to be getting tinier and tinier with each step she takes._

 _And realisation hits her_ hard _. "Don't go! Where are you going!? Mother!"_

 _Hikari grits her teeth as she walks further and further away from her daughter. She had no choice… It needs to be done, no matter how painful it is. Her daughter's cries ring in her ear as she turns her back on her._

" _Don't leave me behind! Please, Mother! What have I done wrong!? Come back! I promise I won't make the same mistake again! Just don't leave me behind!"_

 _Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to run to her mother but the man was gripping her hand. She didn't want to be with him, she wanted to be with her mother. She didn't understand why her mother was ignoring her. Was it something she had done?_

 _Her mind was reeling. So many scenarios were running through her brain. Her mother was always smiling at her. There wasn't a time when she was angry or upset with her. So why!?_

" _Mother!" Aya struggled against the man's firm grip. "Mother!?"_

" **MOTHER** _!"_

* * *

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

"MOTHER!" Aya gasped as she sat up quickly, her hand reaching outwards. She blinked. _Wait, this is not my room…_ Running her fingers through her hair, she surveyed the area quickly, noting the wonderful smell of incense. _This must be the infirmary… But, why?_

The shoji door slid open softly and Yukimura treaded softly across the room, holding a bucket full of water in her hands.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Thank goodness." Chizuru smiled at the girl gently, donning her usual outfit. Aya stared at her, her blue hues never leaving her. "You worked yourself too hard and fell unconscious, giving everyone else a scare. Kondou-san and Okita-san were panicking and Hijikata-san wouldn't admit it but he was fretting over your well-being the last two days."

 _Ah, you've outdone yourself this time round, Aya. Wait, did she just say_ Okita _?_

"Souji's awake!? Where is he? Bring me to him!"

Aya needed to see him. She needed to see his vividly green hues and feel his warmth when he stands next to her. She needed to tell him about her dreams and how she has lost some of her memory when she was younger. But, alas, she was stopped by the smaller girl.

"You can't! You shouldn't move around too much. Your body needs to rest." Chizuru said firmly and placed her hands on her hips after putting the bucket onto the floor. Can't she see that she's lucky enough to not get a high fever after not sleeping for a week!?

Aya narrowed her blue eyes and locked gazes with Chizuru who refused to back down. _She has guts…_ If it was anyone else, he'd back down immediately. Souji told her she was downright scary when she was angry, and even more so when she was furious. So far, only the captains have seen what she was capable of and did not want to face her wrath.

"You _dare_ to stop me from seeing someone under my care and protection?"

But the girl still didn't back down, much to her surprise. Aya trailed her eyes over the shorter female, studying her. Chizuru was much shorter than her, no doubt in the one hundred fifties. She'd be down in an instant just by flicking her poison needles. Yes, Aya dabbled in poison secretly, coating her small needles with them. It was especially useful in a swordfight when backed into a corner by her enemies. Underhanded, yes, but useful.

A small sigh escaped the smaller girl's lips. "I'll inform them that you're awake. In the meantime, please do not tire yourself out."

Chizuru left the room quietly, leaving the bucket behind. Peering at it, Aya saw a small yellow towel. The redhead looked at her reflection. Her complexion was much better albeit still pale. Her dark circles were gone. She lifted her hands up to her face, blinking when her smooth skin was wet. She must have been crying in her sleep. Thankfully, the smaller girl didn't pick up on that; even if she did, it was considerate of her to not mention it.

 _Mother…_ How could she have forgotten? How could she forget the person who used to be the most important person in her life? She was a splitting image of her mother. She had the same blue eyes and same red hair. Her heart clenched painfully. Aya didn't know how her father looked like. _Are you still alive? Will you come back for me?_

Hurried footsteps were heard and the person whom she was dying to see rushed into the room. "Aya!"

Worry and frustration were soon replaced by emotions of happiness and warmth. It was good – no, wonderful – to see the man up and about again. Familiar hands reached out for her, pulling her into a warm, hard chest.

"Aya, you're finally awake. Chizuru and Hajime-kun told me what happened." He lets go of her, his grip comforting. "You're lucky you haven't caught a cold. Who the hell stays up the entire night for a week!?"

Aya peers up at him, looking from underneath her eyelashes. There he was, his vividly green eyes brimming with concern and love. They reminded her of the forests that surrounded Kyoto. Although, he was still a tad bit pale.

"Aya?" His brows furrowed at the silence and tension oozing from the smaller girl in his arms. "What is it?"

"Souji, I remember. I remember the one who brought me to the dojo when I was five – it was my mother."

Before he could speak, Souji was interrupted.

"Aya, are you feeling better now? You gave me a shock when Saitou came into the room, carrying you." It was Kondou-san. Although he was the one who stopped her from going to her mother, he did indeed take good care of her.

"Kondou-san," she smiled at him. "Oh, everyone else is here too…"

She watched as everyone else filed into the small room, much to the displeasure of the brown haired male standing close to her; Hijikata, Sanosuke, Heisuke, Nagakura, Sannan, Kondou, Souji, Yukimura and _Saitou_. Aya blinked as she saw her pendant hanging from his neck. That's right, she'd asked him to address her by her name and passed the gift to him. A soft pink tinged her rosy cheeks and she looked away, not wanting the others to know her feelings for the man.

"Souji was mean for the past few days." Heisuke glared accusingly at her friend.

"Is that so?" Aya glanced at the man who was staring daggers at the youngest male. It was typical of him. She could imagine it – Souji terrorising his troops and the others; she was the only one who could stop in, apart from Kondou-san.

"Souji," the man in question looked down at her. "That's not very nice of you. I'm assuming that Heisuke had been the one you were picking on. Will you apologize to him?"

He gaped at her, his mouth was hanging open slightly. Aya was teasing him. Usually, he was the one pestering her. "Aya, what…?"

Aya giggled at his expression. She couldn't help it. Soon enough, her giggles broke out into a laughing fit, her entire body shaking with mirth. Aya wasn't the only one – Heisuke, Sanosuke, Nagakura joined her as well. Hijikata could only sigh softly, smiling down softly at his trusted comrades.

 _It's so good to be with everyone again. Mother, if only you were here with me…_

* * *

 _The End!_ 3752 words, I hope you enjoyed it! Aya and Souji are so adorable XD Also, I absolutely had fun writing the interaction between Saitou and Aya! *Squeals*

I'd like to hear your opinions as well. Who would you want Aya to be with? Our options are: Saitou, Souji and Kazama! Please vote!

Read and reviews please?

Next chapter: _Souji confronts Hajime-kun about his relationship with Aya who recalls her mother mentioning her to stay away from Kazama. Curious and a bit unnerved, Aya asks Chihiro to follow the blonde male and waits for her report impatiently._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello guys, I've read your comments and I was like "wow" hehehe. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Hehe, my term break has just ended and I'm back to school! In this chapter, we get to see a little of Kazama which I'm sure you guys are excited for! We also get to delve deeper into Aya's past as well as her personality in this chapter. Please, enjoy!

 **To Camille:** You are sooooo cute! Thank you very much for your reviews, they left a smile on my face. I know what you mean, after a while, it gets pretty depressing as everyone either dies, become a fury or they leave the Shinsengumi. Regarding Souji's fate, I can't promise you anything as I already have a few scenarios in my head so I wouldn't want to disclose any information to you XD Also, there will be a few instances where Souji shows his yandere side which, to be honest, is a little bit creepy but we all still love him XD I'll try my best to make him not too OOC.

 **To fanfic enjoyer:** Hello there! I've got some inspirations from watching the Sound of the Desert so there might be a few scenes that might seem familiar. I'm really glad you recommended me this drama and I'm so obsessed with it ^^;; I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Once again, I really appreciate all your reviews and opinions!

 **Disclaimer:** Hakuouki is not mine.

 **Warnings:** Bad grammar, OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed

 **Legend:**

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

" _We had our good days and we had our bad,_

 _I thought I would never forget the times that we had._

 _The times are changing_

 _And our memories are slowly fading_

 _And though times may change_

 _We just have to hope and pray_

 _That someday things will be okay._

 _The times are changing_

 _But we can't keep holding onto the past_

 _Because we don't know if our past_

 _Can be part of our future._

 _And as I shed one last tear_

 _I live in fear_

 _That as the times change_

 _I will lose you forever."_

 _ **\- Casey**_

* * *

 _It's so good to be with everyone again… Mother, if only you were here with me…_

* * *

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

He watched from afar; his lips twitching downwards. Okita Souji really couldn't fathom the reason why Aya was in love with the blue haired man that she was currently standing beside. Surely in the eyes of women, the third division captain can't be that good-looking as compared to Souji himself. Although deep down inside, he knew that there was an aura around him that made Saitou stand out from the rest. Souji frowned; ever since he sparred with the other man in the dojo many years ago, there was a part of him that grew to respect him. And when Saitou didn't turn up for a period of time, Souji was bored and miffed. There wasn't anyone else who could beat him with the exception of Aya, Kondou and Hijikata.

Under the shelter, Souji glanced at the scene in front of him. The picture of his childhood friend standing beside his rival was beautiful but the brown haired male thought Aya looked the best when he himself was standing beside her, taking his rightful place by her side.

There was a feeling that only Aya could bring out from him. When it comes to anyone else spending time with her, the smile on his face would drop, itching to rear the green eyed monster that lay underneath. The redhead was one of a kind; she captured his attention right from the very start when Kondou walked silently into the dojo, her small unconscious figure in his arms. From what he had gathered, her mother had abandoned her, just as how his own sister did to him.

When they were still in the dojo, it came as a surprise to him when Aya tended to his wounds that the older students gave him. He questioned her, tried pushing her away, told her that he didn't need her help. And yet, she still stayed with him, accompanied him, treated his wounds with the utmost care and even _defended_ him. She left him confused and uncertain. _Why would she do all of this for him? Why did she care?_

When he had enquired about it, Aya just gave him a smile as she got him to kneel down on the floor so that it was easier for her to bandage his bleeding forehead. Initially, Souji was taken aback after seeing the fire blazing in her deep blue eyes. Then he knew. He knew that she would be the one who would hold his attention and love for the rest of his life. No one else could ever replace Aya and _no one_ can steal her away from him.

Her eyes reminded him of the blue ocean as they were reflective of her emotions. Aya had light blue eyes, calm and tranquil as the sea. But when she was _furious_ , her orbs were midnight blue; revealing the storm that was brewing in her heart.

Souji blinked as a warm laugh – soft and melodious - reached his ears, pulling him away from his deep thoughts. He'd recognise that sound anywhere. Just by simply listening to it alone, it soothed his heart as if it held power over the weight in his chest. Aya was chuckling, her eyes crinkling at the corners. His green eyes trailed over to the man beside her, dulling as he saw the hints of a faint smile on his countenance.

 _When had they gotten so close?_

His heart clenched and Souji gripped his fingers tightly. She wasn't supposed to look at another man. A glint caught his eye and he glanced at the pendant hanging around Saitou's neck. His fingers itched to grab his sword and attack the man the moment Saitou said it was a gift from Aya. The green eyed monster within him let out a roar and Souji pushed it back within its cages albeit unwillingly.

"Souji?"

The man in question groaned mentally. It was that one person he _absolutely_ did not wish to see now. Without turning around, he addressed the vice-captain of the Shinsengumi. "Hijikata-san, is there something you need?"

"You don't have to be so rude. I was just checking up on you. Souji, what are you doing here? You should be resting in bed."

Turning in his direction, he plastered a grin onto his face as he locked gazes with Hijikata. "Is there anything you need, Demon Vice-commander?" The monster inside him was rubbing its hand together in glee. He lived to annoy the hell out of the man who was now standing beside him. Souji disliked the man ever since he started occupying the time that he had with Kondou. He disliked him even more when Hijikata took away his time with Aya as well.

"How are you feeling?" Hijikata looked at him from head to toe, as if checking for any remaining wounds. His long black hair fluttered elegantly behind him as it played with the wind.

"I'm fine," he brushed away the other man's concern lightly. _Liar._ The monster inside him whispered. There was something wrong with him. He was suffering from irregular coughing fits, no doubt a relapse from the one that had caused him to collapse during the Ikedaya Raid. Once he was awake, he was slightly disappointed as Aya was not by his side. After a few enquiries and questioning, he learnt that she collapsed as well albeit from overexerting herself.

His lips quirked up slightly at the thought of her. His best friend was special; she was able to gain men's attention with just her presence alone. God knows how much time he had spent fending off her unnecessary suitors. And there was Saitou, he growled under his breath as he focused his attention back onto the pair just a few couple of meters away. Forgetting that he was no longer alone, he sighed wistfully. He definitely missed the times when it was just the three of them alone, with no Hijikata and no Saitou.

"Does she know?"

"About what?"

"That you have feelings for her."

Ah, as expected of him. Souji knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings from the other man. "No, she doesn't."

He prayed silently to the skies, wishing that Hijikata would get the hint to leave him alone. But alas, he did not. Souji felt his ire grow; Hijikata was like an incessant bee that kept hovering around him. It was evident to him that the vice-commander was just concerned about his well-being but Souji couldn't care less. There was only one person that the brown haired male needed the most in this entire world. And it was sad to say that the woman was oblivious to his feelings.

"Souji," he turned to face Hijikata, annoyance written all over his face. "You need to get this settled quickly. Don't drag it any longer. If it's not dealt with soon, she won't be the only one hurt."

"Thanks for the advice although I don't need your help. I'd appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself and not poke your nose into other's business."

And with that, the brown haired man turned and walked away, leaving Hijikata alone under the shelter in the garden of the headquarters.

* * *

Aya smiled to herself, giggling as she made her way to her room. She had passed by the garden earlier on, stopping when she saw her romantic interest. The redhead had flushed when Saitou told her that he liked the gift. There was a tingling warmth in her chest as she saw his soft smile. Underneath her blue Shinsengumi robes, she donned a white and purple hakama with cherry blossoms painted on the white portion, trailing down to stop at her hips.

It wasn't a secret that cherry blossoms were her favourite. It was strange. Just by looking at the cherry blossom trees alone, it was more than enough to calm her down whenever she was feeling troubled. Spring was her favourite season. Whenever spring came, she would ask Souji to watch the flowers with her – something that was only for the both of them.

A great sense of relief had washed over her when Souji came running into the room after hearing that she was awake. There was his warmth that she was _oh so familiar_ with. His gentle hugs were a great source of comfort to her and the brown haired male was always there when she needed him.

Throughout the years that she had spent with him, she knew he harboured a disturbing interest in killing, in taking the lives of people. Even though the both of them held no remorse over the lives of their enemies, the distinct difference between the two of them was that she would spare the lives of those who did nothing wrong.

Saitou, on the other hand, was a man who saw honour as a principle – an important value. On top of that, loyalty was another moral that was just as significant to him. She had seen the way he fought for the others – not just her – on the frontlines. He wasn't one to be daunted easily and one of the man whom Hijikata trusted the most.

"Aya?"

The woman in question blinked as she was pulled out from her thoughts. Looking around, she noticed the captain of the tenth division grinning at her. "Sanosuke-kun, what brings you here?"

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about? This is my room."

"Oh," her blue orbs widened and surveyed the area quickly. It was true. _Aya, you're an idiot. Stop thinking about him._

There was a frown on his countenance and he leaned downwards, peering at her. "Are you alright?"

An embarrassed laugh escaped her and she waved his concern away with her hand. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

His lips formed an 'o' shape and then he grinned. "Were you thinking about Saitou?"

"No! No, I wasn't thinking about Saitou-kun! I-! "

To her mortification, she had _flushed_. Sanosuke barked out a loud laugh. Aya growled as a warm hand ruffled her hair, messing it up. He watched as a pink hue tinged her rosy cheeks and gave her a warm smile. "Saitou is a good man. He will protect you with his life. We all will."

"Sano!"

It was Nagakura. Aya let out a soft sigh. As if Souji's teasing was not enough. She watched as he bounced over to them happily. At times, he reminded her of a puppy; she could see an imaginary tail wagging and slapping against the floor excitedly.

"Sanosuke-kun," the man with amber eyes looked curiously at her. "As your vice-commander, I order you to not tell anyone about this _especially_ not Souji."

"What's going on? Why is she looking at you like that?" She glanced at Nagakura who was now standing beside Sanosuke.

"Nothing you should bother yourself with, Nagakura," she turned to glare daggers at the other redhead before cooing sweetly. "Sanosuke-kun, remember what we've agreed on or _else_ …"

"Alright, alright. I promise."

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed at the man who was still chuckling before walking to her room with no incidents this time round.

* * *

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

It was mid-autumn, almost winter now.

Aya sat on her bed, thinking. Last night, she had a dream.

" _Aya, my sweet daughter, you may be too young to understand this now but avoid the Kazamas at all cost. We've suffered tremendous losses at their hands. Your father has lost his life fighting to protect us from them. Promise me. Give me a promise that you will never seek them out, no matter how old you are."_

The redhead frowned slightly, a crease forming between her elegant brows. Why? Who were they? How were they related? Why did Mother ask her to stay away from them? _Kazama... Kazama Chikage…_ A blonde with red eyes immediately came to her mind. His presence alone was imposing enough. The man was on par with her in terms of swordplay and wit. When she was learning martial arts on her own, she learnt that brute strength wasn't enough to win a fight. Speed and wit were necessary as well.

When they fought at Ikedaya Inn that night, there was a rush of adrenaline as well as anticipation. Apart from Souji and Kondou, Kazama was able to hold his ground against her. Hell, he wasn't even fazed. The art of wielding twin short swords was uncommon in Japan. The men fought with katanas while the women… Most females in Japan wouldn't even consider learning how to fight. They were only interested in serving their husbands, cleaning and cooking.

Her blades were carved to perfection by the best blacksmith in town. They were shorter than the normal katanas but definitely longer than short swords. She carried them with her, never leaving the headquarters in Mibu without them. Kyoto wasn't safe. Aya was trained in the Ways of the Warrior although she fought like an assassin. Her enemies were often bigger than her and she had gladly exploited that weakness by using her speed. Loyalty and honour were important to her and yet she used stealth and her poison needles when necessary.

Aya let out a soft sigh before standing up and walking over to her table. Taking a piece of black parchment, she reached over to the other end of her table where her brush and ink bottle were at. _Kazama Chikage…_ The redhead looked at the name written on the paper. _While the wind is still blowing and a_ _thousand views…_

 _Just who are you…?_

Aya was confused, curious, and to be frank, unnerved. What obligations did the man have with the Choshu? How were they tied together? There was something about the blonde. He had a different air around him; it was almost as if he wasn't human. But that's not possible...

A knock resounded throughout the room and Aya glanced at the door.

"Himura-san, this is Chizuru. It's time for breakfast."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll be there shortly." Aya nodded despite the fact she was alone and proceeded to put her things away. She left her room quietly, forgetting about the piece of parchment that was on her table.

* * *

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

"Kazama-sama, my lord requests your presence tonight."

"Alright, dismissed."

The soldier bowed before making his way out. He was currently occupying one of the rooms in the Shimabara Inn. Looking out of the window, Kazama brought his cigar up to his mouth and puffed into it softly. Shiranui would pull his hair out if he knew he was smoking again. Truth be told, he wasn't really fond of smoking.

The town was brimming with life. Humans roamed here and there, going about their day to day routines and gossiped with their friends. Kazama considered them to be scums; they were like insects underneath his feet, pathetic and lowlife. Discontentment and destruction always followed with these humans around. They were scums who'd resort to violence whenever they didn't get their way. That included those from the Choshu domain.

War – civil war or not – he didn't understand why humans would go through all the trouble just to get what they want. Then again, it wasn't his business. Kazama couldn't be bothered to poke his nose into the matters of these lowlifes. He told her – Himura Aya – he had an obligation to fulfil and she questioned him softly with that tilt of her head.

There was no doubt about it. Himura Aya was the same as him. She was a pure-blooded demon. If he hadn't withdrawn his sword back then, the fight would have continued on and on, never ending. Her skills were probably on the same level as his although she wielded dual swords. The redhead intrigued him. _Why would someone of her status stay with scums who couldn't even protect themselves? She's better off with me._

It seemed as if she was unaware of her true heritage. He'd have to change that fact. He would take her along with him the next time they come across each other. To the demons, she was considered a gem. If word got out about her, the others would be fighting to get her. He brought up his cigar for another puff. If that was the case, he'd just have to chase them away. After all, he had the authority and power to do so.

He was Kazama Chikage, head of the Kazama clan from the West. He was faced with the heavy responsibility of getting a wife – a wife that wasn't too weak nor too strong. His red eyes lazily trailed over the countless people who were bargaining for their items and those who were setting up their businesses.

Himura Aya was a perfect match for him. She was a pure-blooded demon who knew how to defend herself. And from what he had seen the other night in Ikedaya, she was someone who valued loyalty. The redhead carried her head high with pride and every action that she took screamed elegance. During his bout with her, she seemed to be gifted with quick wit which allowed her to analyse her enemy's move quickly in her head. Yes, Himura Aya was the perfect match for him. Although…

An image showing a brown haired male with vivid green eyes came to his mind. The man he fought cared a great deal for Himura Aya. He was foolish. He stood his ground although he was gravely injured. Not long after her intrusion, the man whom she called Souji collapsed to the ground, his body shaking painfully. The redhead protected and fought for him. Their relationship was clearly platonic.

He wouldn't deny it. There was a part of him that was eager to see Himura Aya again. Kazama wanted to test her. He wanted to assess her abilities and most of all, he'd wanted to see how she would fare as his wife. She would come to him of her own accord. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Kyoto, August 1864.**

"Hajime-kun."

Twin midnight blue orbs blinked. Turning around, Saitou came face to face with his friend. A small smile crept its way onto his face and he nodded, acknowledging the other man's presence. "Souji, is there something you need?"

"I challenge you to a bout."

The words were spoken curtly with decisiveness. It was common of his friend to request for a spar. However, there seemed to be a killing intent in those darkened green eyes. His smile gradually faded as his lips twitched downwards. Saitou stared deeply into the taller man, unfazed by the height difference and the deadly aura surrounding the man. "I decline."

Emerald green eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. "Why? Are you afraid?"

Saitou shook his head. Souji was goading him, he was provoking him so that he would accept the challenge. Saitou wasn't a fool. He knew there were some stakes and he had his suspicions... "What are the conditions if I lose?"

"If you lose, stay away from Aya. If you win… you can choose the terms of conditions yourself."

Saitou was right. It was about the vice-commander. An image of Aya flushing softly under the moonlight flashed within his mind. Not breaking eye contact with the taller man, he shook his head again. Saitou wouldn't jeopardize his own relationship with Aya and his friendship with Souji. Throughout these years, the brown haired male had proven himself to be a good friend, one that sparred with him frequently within the dojo. "I won't change my mind. I would have to decline your offer."

A low growl escaped the other man and the killing intent surrounding him seemed to have intensified significantly. It seemed Souji was serious about this but Saitou wouldn't back down albeit his smaller figure. Friendships were at stake here. He wasn't willing to destroy them just because of Souji's stupidity. Aya wasn't the only one who would get hurt in the process.

"Are you afraid that I'll win this time round? Are you just going to turn around and walk away like you normally do? Where did the honour that you've been preaching about go to?"

Emerald green eyes glinted under the sunlight as Souji could feel waves of anger rolling off the usually stoic male. He would win this time round. He would. Aya was _his._

Twin midnight blue orbs darkened significantly as they glared at his friend. Saitou would defend his honour. He would defend his right to get to know the woman whom he had sworn to protect. He would definitely defend his friendship with her and not throw it away – not like the man who was standing in front of him. If he wanted a challenge, so be it.

"Fine, I accept."

* * *

*epic music starts to play* I hope you all enjoyed that small little scene between Hajime-kun and Souji! I hope Souji isn't too OOC here as well. Hehehe. Oh, I would still like to hear your opinions and thoughts and ideas if you guys have any so please read and review!

Kazama really is an interesting character to write. His "I don't give a shit about you humans" mentality is adorable to me, in a way. There might be some Kazama x Aya scenes in the next chapter so… I hope you guys are excited about that!

Thank you for all your reviews and unsurprisingly, majority of you would wish to see the ship with Aya and Saitou on board sailing. Please continue voting!

Saitou: IIIII

Souji: I

Kazama:

Next chapter: _Souji and Saitou spars with the members of the Shinsengumi as witnesses. Aya is confused by this sudden turn of events as the atmosphere is completely different. The Kinmon Incident will take place a few weeks later where Aya sees Kazama again while pursuing Choshu rebels into the mountains. There, he manages to slip a note into her hand before Hijikata and the rest catches up to her._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry about the late update; was really busy with school and extra-curricular activities yada yada. I decided to rework this chapter as I found it unsatisfactory. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 **To guest:** Yes, you're absolutely right. Jealousy is something that wreaks havoc, no matter how big or small. In this story, Souji is associated with envy and to a certain extent, insecurities. To me, his character is someone who is willing to be treated – or treats himself – as a weapon as he wants to be needed by a person that he cares deeply about. However, there are instances where his thinking is a little a bit warped but we all know that he is a good person deep down; just that he's only bad at expressing himself normally.

 **To Daisy M:** Hello there! Keeping everyone in character is really important to me as an author so thank you for your comment. However, there are many other writers out there with story-telling skills that are even better than mine!

 _Special thanks to guest, oOScarletOo, warbuntonkatie485, Daisy and fanfic enjoyer!_ And thank you to all those who favorited and followed A New Dawn!

 **Disclaimer:** Hakuouki is not mine.

 **Warnings:** Bad grammar, unbeta-ed, slight OOC-ness?

 **Legend:**

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

" _Fine, I accept."_

* * *

"Himura-san! Okita-san and Saitou-san are fighting!"

Sky blue irises widened as the red-head whipped around to look at the smaller girl standing at the entrance of the room, panting. _Fighting?_ It was not an uncommon sight to see Souji in a fight with someone else as he had a knack for finding trouble but Saitou?

"Please hurry! They're on the verge of killing each other!"

Aya stood up immediately and hurried to the scene with Yukimura trailing behind her. Once they were at the garden where she conversed with Saitou many a nights ago, a minute was all it took for her to process what was happening. They often sparred together. However, this was different from all their other bouts. Souji was pinned down by Hijikata, Nagakura and Heisuke, his face planted downwards onto the patches of ground, countless bruises marring his skin. On the other hand, Saitou was not faring too well either; Kondou and Sanosuke were grabbing his shoulder, stopping him from landing another hit. At the corner of his lips, there was a small cut with blood dripping onto the ground, staining it. Her left eye started twitching as the two men struggled.

"What's going on here…?"

All movements ceased. From the side lines, Chizuru watched in amazement as everyone turned towards their direction simultaneously, their complexions paling. Tilting her head slightly to the right, she almost flinched as her brown eyes came to a rest onto the second vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. Himura was truly frightening when she was furious, even more so than Hijikata. As of this moment, the young girl truly understood the saying: hell hath no fury like a woman _scorned_.

An aura – one that promised death – surrounded her entire frame. Midnight blue orbs replaced the cerulean ones that Chizuru had always admired from afar. Her delicate fingers were inching towards the sleeves of the aquamarine blue robes that she donned on. There was complete silence; no one dared to utter a word for they knew that even the smallest mistake could result in unwanted consequences for them.

"Well…?" Chizuru stared as a brow was raised elegantly. A few minutes passed and a soft sigh escaped the beauty's lips. "Let go of them. Souji and Saitou-kun, come with me. Hijikata-kun, you too."

The men in question were released from the grips that held them down. The moment Aya turned her back on them, Souji threw a nasty glare in the direction of the ultramarine-haired man. There was a collective sigh of relief as the four of them left the area, no doubt heading to the common room. Chizuru was no exception – _boy, Himura-san sure is scary…_

XXXXXXXX

In the common room stood a beautiful red-head. Beside her, a tall man glanced at her wearily; long strands of midnight black hair were neatly pulled back into a high ponytail. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his second-in-command made no movements. Her expression was unreadable but he could tell that there was a storm brewing deep inside her.

"Aya, Souji is no longer the same person you once knew. He had always been a different person ever since the Roshingumi due to the influence of Serizawa."

Hijikata watched quietly as the aura around her darkened significantly at the mention of Serizawa. Just like him, she loathed that man's entire being. Alongside with Kondou and himself, Aya had painstakingly built up the reputation of the Shinsengumi, only to have it ruined by the filthy actions of that man. While Kondou was subservient to the man in some ways, Hijikata knew that he, together with Aya, would never bow down to that monster. When the building caught up in flames that fateful day, they had to physically restrain the red-head from murdering Serizawa; no matter how righteous her wrath was.

"Toshizou-kun," Aya frowned. Ever since young, they addressed each other by their first names whenever they were alone. "You do not understand. To me, Souji would forever be that boy who was brave and strong enough to handle all the sufferings he went through. If he has changed… it does not matter to me. He will always be that strong young man from my childhood."

"But that's the problem! Aya, don't tell me you have not noticed his feelings for you! Souji had requested for a match against Saitou! None of us knew how it escalated into a fight this severe but what I do know is that it's because of you!" It frustrated him to no end. It drove him mad, seeing how her emotions were schooled into an unreadable mask beyond that stoic exterior of hers. His friend was hurt; there was no doubt about it. She was hurt and confused. Despite her outward appearance as someone without emotions, Hijikata knew her too well. It was merely a farce that Aya had built around herself.

The young brunette had changed over time; his violent and ruthless demeanour clashed with her calculating and gentle personality. This juxtaposition between the two served to highlight the differences between them, surprising even the most stoic man whenever an ounce of utmost love and adoration was seen on his face. Serizawa was indefinitely one of the main factors that resulted in this huge shift of his person. In a way, the red-head was blind to a fault – not in the sense that she could not tell what is right from wrong – but rather how oblivious she is to those around her. He knew there was no doubt that she was unaware that her feelings for Saitou was requited.

An emotion in his chest made itself known to him: guilt. Hijikata watched her sombrely as her mask of indifference started to shatter, exposing the vulnerability that lay underneath that schooled expression of calm and control. She was looking at him with a gaze that frighteningly resembled one who was lost. _She's only sixteen…_ _And yet, she'd excelled in her responsibilities that a normal adult would have failed at… Aya…_

"Then tell me. Tell me what am I supposed to do. We already have so much on our hands; I can't afford to let my own personal matters intrude and cause the downfall of the entire Shinsengumi. You of all people should know how much effort it took us to stabilize everything. And now, we even have incredibly powerful enemies.

"This is not the first time; you know it isn't. Souji has a very temperamental personality. Not only that, he has this utterly atrocious way of thinking wherein he believes that everything can be solved with violence. This attitude of his can sometimes be a little bit overwhelming but I believe in him, Toshizou-kun."

"And what of Saitou?" Hijikata asked quietly. "Saitou is someone who does not express himself as explicitly and outwardly. Saitou is not the sort to lose his cool easily. He must have been provoked by Souji."

Her brows scrunched together as her orbs flicked upwards to look at him, her lips tightly drawn together. "I am aware of that. I'll have to talk to the both of them and get this mess resolved quickly."

"And so you should."

"I can't help it. Whenever I look at Saitou-kun, there's this tingly warmth in my chest. When he looks at me, my heartbeat starts to accelerate and pound quickly. And when he smiles at me, it brings out some strange emotions in me. All of these scare me, Toshizou-kun."

His expression softened considerably, reaching a warm hand out to draw Aya close to him. "Follow your heart and head; do what you think is right. I believe in your judgement, Aya. Do not ever doubt yourself. Once you do, that's when you know you are starting to lose yourself."

Her eyelids fluttered gently as she closed her eyes, taking a second to recollect her thoughts and sort out her emotions that were in a turmoil. Once she was able to control her feelings, she opened her cerulean orbs to look at her friend.

"Which one do you want me to bring in first?"

"I believe you know the answer to that, Toshizou-kun."

"Alright. If you ever need me, you know I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Toshizou-kun. Really, _thank you_."

XXXXXXX

" _I want the two of you to wait outside and do not entertain any thoughts of escaping. Hijikata-kun, please come with me." Her words were spoken curtly. Her entire frame was stiff as if she was restraining herself._

He stared at her retreating back. Regret, anger, frustration, humiliation and jealousy. Right now, those were the emotions brewing in his heart. Forest-green eyes narrowed at the shoji door that separated them. Things definitely did not go as planned. Not only had he failed in defeating the blue-haired male standing beside him, Souji had humiliated himself in front of the others and angered his childhood love. He sighed softly; Aya was never this angry at him. Angry yes, but not furious. And it was all because of Saitou. Vivid emerald hues locked gazes with midnight blue orbs.

"Hajime-kun," he paused slightly before continuing. "What is she to you?"

"What she is to me is none of your concern. Be it a superior, a leader, an ally, a friend, a love. None of it concerns you."

 _Doesn't concern me?_ Souji seethed inwardly. How dare he say that to him? When it comes to Aya, everything did: her infallible persona as the second vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, the way she expressed her love and concern for anyone and anything that she cherished, the way she smiled, how her cerulean orbs twinkled and shined under the rays of the sun, the feelings that she brought out in him; everything and he meant _everything_ was his business when it came to her: the woman who he saw as the love of his life.

He, Okita Souji, could not live without her. He needed her. To him, the crimson-haired beauty was the oxygen that his body needed to inhale in order to function. To him, she was like the sunlight that the vegetation required in order to photosynthesize. To him, she was like the ocean that was necessary for the sea creatures to survive. To him, ever since young, she had oh so easily conquered his body, mind and soul. To him, Himura Aya was his love, his life, his heart, his _everything_. Okita Souji had belonged to her the moment she treated him differently from the rest. He was not going to lose her to the captain of the third division. He was not going to lose her to his friend cum rival. No, he was not going to lose her to the indigo-haired man.

 _He will not lose._

After what seemed like half an hour to him, the door slid open and out came the bane of his existence. The ebony-haired man glanced at him and sighed. Lifting his left hand, Hijikata pointed at the door, indicating that Aya wants him now. Souji obeyed wordlessly, stepping past him to enter the room where she was waiting for him…

Once inside the common room, bright emerald green eyes focused onto his object of romantic interest, taking in her appearance and greedily implanting it in his mind. She turned around and his lips immediately turned downwards; guilt crawling its way into his heart. Her normally tranquil cerulean hues were glassy as if tears were starting to form in her precious orbs. It struck a chord in his heart. Souji had not intended to upset her. He only wanted Saitou to stay away from her. _Was she really that in love with his rival…?_

"Souji," He tensed as she spoke his name. The brown-haired man could sense her disappointment in him. "What happened? Why did you provoke Saitou-kun?"

His jaw dropped as he absorbed her words. _So she thinks it is my fault then…_ He clenched his fists tightly for his heart was hurt by her query as if she has taken the knife that he had willingly handed it to her and plunged it into him. "He was taking too much of your attention. I don't like it. I wanted him to stay away from you. Whenever you are with him, I…"

"Souji, how many times have I told you?" She sighed exasperatedly at him, her gaze softened as she looked at him. "You do not have the right to dictate my actions and who I spend time with. You have a special place in my heart, you know that, don't you, Souji? It was yours even from childhood."

"But so does he!" He growled out, frustration building up in him as he realized that Aya was unaware of the main issue at hand. "I want to be the _only_ one! It irks me whenever you smile at someone else who is not me! Why don't you get it, Aya!? You stupid idiot! _I love you!_ I fell for you ever since you graced me with your kindness when you tended to my bleeding forehead!"

Her aquamarine hues widened in size as soft warm lips covered her own; her pulsing heartbeat quickening. _Souji is kissing her…_ Aya froze, not knowing what to do. Saddened by her lack of response, Souji drew back and left the room quietly, his deep sorrow displayed for all to see.

Stormy ultramarine hues followed the man's actions as he stepped out of the common room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he walked past him without a glance. His lips turned downwards slightly and he averted his gaze to Aya, noting her stiff shoulders and the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Saitou made his way to the second vice-commander and slid the shoji door close gently.

"Saitou-kun… I am a horrible person. I push everyone else away from me, not wanting to get close to them. But Souji… He has always been there by my side ever since I was a young child. He was my constant companion and now… I don't know what am I supposed to do…"

Saitou hesitated for a moment before he stepped forward and moved closer to her. The red-head glanced at him with her wet orbs questioningly. Saitou drew her into his arms, embracing her tightly; wanting to shield her from the world out there.

"It's alright. You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me. Stop holding back, Aya. Let everything go…" Saitou murmured softly into her ears. _I will protect you. I will not allow any harm to come to you as long as you are with me._

Heeding his words, Aya allowed the first few tears to drop silently, one after another. Saitou knew she was crying for he could feel his attire getting wetter from her tears, her entire frame shivering from the effort to not cry out loud.

XXXXXXX

Dinner in the Shinsengumi headquarters was tense that night. Bright emerald green eyes flickered about as Toudou Heisuke glanced at the three empty seats which were usually occupied by Aya, Saitou and Souji. The youngest member in the room frowned. What happened earlier surprised everyone. It was not frequent to see Saitou so agitated. There was no doubt Souji had gone overboard this time round.

"Um…" A small voice spoke up hesitantly. "Will they be alright…?"

Heisuke sighed softly and shook his head. "I'm not sure. This is my first time seeing Saitou so worked up. I hope they'll be fine soon though. Seeing them like that… It worries me. I dislike conflicts especially if I'm really close to the people involved."

Chizuru pursed her lips, gnawing at the bottom one. Biting lips was something that she had always done when she was nervous ever since young. The sound of the shoji door sliding open caught her attention and huge brown innocent irises turned to see Okita Souji coming into the room, his face sullen and devoid of emotion.

"Ah, Souji. Come and sit here with me today." The brown-haired man looked over and stared at Kondou before he nodded, moving to the empty seat beside the leader and sat down; utterly silent.

Not long after his arrival, the shoji door slid open once more. It was Saitou and Himura this time round. The young girl observed the other woman silently, concerned at the inscrutable expression on the woman's countenance. Nevertheless, her eyes were a tad bit swollen. The strained atmosphere was getting heavier by the minute. Never had Chizuru encountered a silence that was this loud.

In the corner of her peripheral vision, Chizuru saw Heisuke exchanging looks with Harada and Nagakura. Curious, she stared at the three of them who nodded and grinned simultaneously. Heisuke then picked up the wooden chopsticks with his right hand and proceeded to scoop up some fish that was on his plate.

"Oooh, Heisuke! Are you going to eat that? That's too bad for ya because I will be the one eating it for you!" Nagakura grinned and snatched up the delicious meat from Heisuke's portion and brought it up to his mouth, chewing it.

"Oi, Shinpachi! How dare you steal my food!? You have your own fish sitting right there on your plate!" Heisuke huffed discontentedly. "Or perhaps you are not observant enough to notice that it's there on your dish?"

"Hey, I resent that! Can't you see I'm a growing man who needs more food to provide energy for his body?" Nagakura grinned at the younger man, waving another piece of stolen fish and rubbing it into Heisuke's face.

"Well, then anyone who's not blind can see that I'm a growing man as well! And besides, I'm smaller than you so I'm the one who needs more food instead of you. And Stop. Stealing. _My. Food._ " Heisuke mock growled at Nagakura, exaggerating his actions.

Chizuru stared at the men, unable to believe that these were the kind of people who were able lead a team. She blinked as there was the sudden unmistakable sound of a woman giggling softly resonating throughout the entire room.

Well, she wasn't the only one who noticed the melodious voice.

Nagakura and Heisuke froze in mid-air, their chopsticks unwavering in their motion.

Harada's jaw dropped slightly and stared at the second vice-commander.

Hijikata and Kondou both glanced at the woman before exchanging looks.

Souji turned to stare at her, frowning as he took note of the small smile that graced Saitou's lips as the blue-haired male watched the young woman.

Saitou's gaze softened considerably, glad that Aya was smiling again.

Once again, her entire frame shook that night. However, this time round, there was a beautiful smile which lit up her physiognomy; it was a rare sight to those in the Shinsengumi with the exception of Souji.

"Ah," she spoke up, once more shocking the hell out of everyone. "I believe that the two of you are mature enough to cease this behaviour. Nagakura, if you wanted more meat, you could have just said so without demanding it from poor Heisuke here. I would have willingly give you a portion of my own. Same goes to you, Heisuke-kun."

Her words seemed to have the magical effect of bringing the two man down back to earth from wherever they were. Everyone watched as Nagakura shook his head fervently, not even daring to think about the consequences should he listened to her.

From the side-lines, Chizuru smiled at them; glad that the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the entire room was gone.

* * *

 **August, 1864.**

"We, the Shinsengumi, have come as requested by the head of the Aizu clan, Matsudaira Katamori-sama, to protect Kyoto."

"You were requested? I was never notified of this." The words of the guard spoken caused Kondou to gasp softly. Aya narrowed her blue eyes at the arrogant fool.

"Nonetheless, it was a formal request. If you speak with your supervisors–"

"It wouldn't make a damned difference even if I did! Now, get going. I have no use for the Mibu wolves."

Aya growled softly at the insolent man. How dare he brush Kondou away as if he was an insignificant man!? _Mibu wolves… It was all because of that Serizawa._

"How horrible. He didn't have to put it like that." Behind her, Chizuru murmured softly, aghast at the unjust treatment. She blinked as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Sanosuke.

"Well, we're used to being treated this way."

"But, still…"

"The Shoshidai are under the Kuwana Clan's control. If we make a fuss here, it would ruin the Aizu Clan's reputation." Sanosuke simply stated as if it was a matter of fact.

Meanwhile, Saitou walked up to Kondou and whispered to him softly. "Captain Kondou, we'll never get through the Shoshidai. Let's leave the magistrate office and meet up with the Aizu Clan."

"Mm. That's all we can do." Kondou agreed. "Let's look for an officer representing the Military Commissioner."

And thus, they marched on to their new destination under the sweltering heat. Aya's countenance was stony. The summer was her worst enemy. Her men were not faring any better either. Once they were at the aforementioned venue, Kondou signalled for the rest of the men to wait with the exception of Aya. Kondou had lowered his head as if bowing slightly to the man he was speaking to. His subservience was contrasted with Aya's refusal to bow down to anyone, holding her head high as she stared at the man.

"Is that right?" The man they were speaking to brought a hand to his chin. This infuriated Aya for it appeared as if it was the first time they have ever heard of it. Nevertheless… "Very well. In that case, I would like the Shinsengumi to go to Kujou-gawa."

"Very well."

They stepped out and similarly to what Sanosuke had done with Chizuru, Kondou placed a warm hand onto Aya's shoulder, sensing her restrained rage. She nodded at him grimly. Together, they left the office hold where Aya spoke to the rest of the Shinsengumi, informing them of their new designated area.

XXXXXXX

"The Shinsengumi are supposed to stay on standby with the Aizu clan? We never heard about it. Sorry, but you'll need to discuss it with our clan leaders."

"Not again?"

"Your damn leaders told us to friggin' come here!" Nagakura walked up to them, frowning.

"Shinpachi," Aya called out coolly and stepped forward to the guards who gulped slightly as they sensed the intimidating and threatening aura that was radiating off her. "I would like to speak with whoever is in charge here. Could you go and fetch your supervisor?"

XXXXXX

The sounds of bombs were heard the next morning. Terrified screams rang throughout from afar. Smoke was seen drifting through the air and there was fire.

"Let's go." Aya gripped her swords and headed in the direction of the commotion but they were intervened by the guards.

"Wait, we were ordered to stand on standby."

 _Those cowardly bastards…_

"We're on standby so we can help if and when the Choshu dogs attack!" Both Aya and Hijikata turned and glare at them simultaneously.

"But we haven't received authorization."

The same man could barely blink before the scent of cherry blossoms filled his senses. He gulped as a sharp object was raised to his neck. The crony froze as he met the furious gaze of the second vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

"You coward," She hissed out in fury. "Every moment we are stalled raises the number of casualties in the attack. You are a guard and your job is to protect the people of your country, no…? I'm disappointed in your cowardice. You guys can stay here if you want. But if you stop us… you will never gain the antidote to recover from the poison that is now spreading through your body as we speak."

"P-poison!? You bitch!"

"Sir, they are gone!"

Aya smirked victoriously at the man before following the footsteps of the Shinsengumi. Once a considerable distance was seen between them, Aya's smirk widened. "By the by, you were fooled." Those were her parting words before she gave chase to the rest of her men

"Grrrr, let's follow them!"

XXXXXX

"Captain, we are told to believe that some of the men responsible for the raid was headed towards Mount Tennozan."

"Harada, take some men to the royal court's fifth gate and deal with the remaining Choshu scum. Saitou, Yamazaki, confirm the situation. Head towards Hamaguri Gate if everything's moving as expected." Hijikata began to bark out orders before turning to Kondou. "As for you captain, I have a big job in store for you. There's the group that ran off to Mount Tennozan along with the remnants of their army. They'll probably take a general with them to flee the country. We won't be able to hunt them down if we can't leave Kyoto. Only you can obtain permission for us to do that."

"Got it, I'll get permission no matter what." Kondou nodded with determination and stubbornness in his eyes.

"Gen-san, I want you to go with him. Make sure he doesn't go on a rampage."

"Sure thing, leave it to me." The said man grinned at Hijikata as Kondou smiled sheepishly.

"Everyone else will be going with me! We're going to Mount Tennozan!"

XXXXXX

"Aya, you go on ahead and see if you can catch up with the remnants of the army! You're quicker than most of us on your feet!"

She nodded and took a deep breath before heading in the direction of the mountain. She clenched her fists tightly. Aya was well-acquainted with the geography of the area, wounding her way through shortcuts. After what felt like forever, the bridge leading up to Mount Tennozan was in sight. The red-head gripped her swords tightly, the bell hanging from her katana ringing melodiously. She renewed her determination; she would not let those bastards escape for anyone who dared to threaten their emperor…

He glanced at the path leading away from the mountain; his enhanced hearing informing him of sounding footsteps that were no doubt from the Shinsengumi. What intrigued him was that it seemed there was only one man. Were they really fools to think that they could stop him with just a single soldier? Then there was the faint yet enticing smell of cherry blossoms that seemed oddly familiar to him. His eyebrow shot up to his hairline as he noted the lone figure of the crimson-haired beauty heading his way. _Himura Aya…_

Kazama Chikage stood up erect, no longer leaning against the handrails of the wooden bridge. He moved towards the centre of the path, blocking the way. Power emanated from his imposing figure. The pure-blooded demon watched; intrigued by how the woman's cerulean hues narrowed at him, not at all fazed by the threat that he posed.

"Move aside." She spoke curtly, refusing to acknowledge the fact that his presence seemed to hold a mysterious power over her; drawing her to him.

"I will not. You are after the men responsible for the raid, are you not? Don't be a fool. At this junction, they'd probably have made their way into the depths of the forest and killed themselves."

She froze for a moment before shaking her head. It would seem that his prey was determined to get ahead of him even if it meant that they would be engaged in a battle. It matters not to the blonde man who raised his own weapon against her.

Aya went for the first strike, unsheathing her short swords in a speed that was too fast for a normal human. Kazama studied her every action whilst parrying her attacks. They were locked in a dance to the one similar that night at the Inn where he had first met her. The corner of his lips turned up, forming a small smirk which widened as the crimson-haired beauty let out a small growl at his insolence. Once again, he was surprised at the skill of her swordplay. If Shiranui was here with him, there would be a glint in his eyes. One could almost say they were evenly matched.

"How long have you been with the Shinsengumi?" He asked straight to the point while raising his sword to defend her attack before using his own strength to push her backwards.

"That does not concern you. Move. Aside."

A laugh escaped him, surprising both the woman and himself. She was feisty, proud and headstrong; not at all subservient. Good. That was how he had envisioned his future wife to be like. Someone like him could never go for a submissive woman. His red orbs glinted under the sunlight as he saw a weakness. She narrowed her beautiful hues at him, sensing the change in his demeanour. A soft gasp escaped her as a calloused hand wrapped itself around her delicate wrist in a death grip and pulled her towards him.

"You bastard!" She snarled, struggling to free herself from the tight hold he has over her. Fury at her own weakness and his strength threatened to envelope her. This would mark the second time Kazama Chikage had bested her.

"You…" There was a small lump in her throat, her anger notwithstanding as she realized how beautiful his crimson irises were. He stared at her intensely, sending a shiver down her spine. "You intrigue me. A precious gem among the scums of the Shinsengumi…"

Aya widened her eyes, unclear of his intent. "What…"

"Aya!"

The sound of heavy footsteps and Hijikata's voice broke the walls of the transparent sphere that isolated the two figures. Aya seemed to snap back into reality for she was no longer spellbound by the mesmerizing ruby eyes owned by the blonde demon who let out a soft sigh.

"Seek me out…" He murmured into her ear softly. "I'll be waiting for you at the Shimabara Inn. Do not worry about the Choshu."

"Release her." A cold voice demanded.

Kazama chuckled and amused garnet orbs clashed with beautiful purple ones.

* * *

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the moment between Saitou and Aya! Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thank you all again for being patient with me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, here's another update for you all! I couldn't resist the temptation of updating my fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to all those who have favorited and followed my story! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated as well!

PS: Some Kazama x Aya interaction going on here!

 **Disclaimer:** Hakouki is not mine.

 **Warnings:** OOC-ness, unbeta-ed, bad grammar, death scenes.

 **Legend:**

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _Kazama chuckled and amused garnet orbs clashed with beautiful purple ones._

* * *

There was a slight breeze, causing her beautiful scarlet locks to flutter gracefully in the air. Even from a mile away, there was no doubt that even an infant could sense the deep tension and hostility emanating from the two men. The rest of his men tensed as Hijikata scowled at the blonde; infuriated at their close proximity.

"I will not repeat myself once more. Let go of her now… or _else_ …"

"Hmm…?" Kazama raised a brow. The ebony-haired commander piqued his interest. It seems that the men from the Shinsengumi are quite brave… or rather… foolish. He could tell that most of the soldiers were cowering slightly in fear despite their unwavering stance behind their leader. Scarlet orbs glanced at the woman in his arms, indulging in the sense of pride that swelled within him as he realised that Aya was charismatic enough to charm her men to the extent that they were willing to give up their lives for her.

For now, he would let her go. Kazama was confident that the feisty gem would find her way back into his arms again. But for now…

"Himura-san!" A soft feminine voice cried out as Kazama let go of Aya who made her way towards Hijikata and glared fiercely at him. The source of the cry was a young brunette with huge innocent brown eyes. It was obvious to him that the brunette was a girl. Was she under the protection of the Shinsengumi as well…?

His scarlet eyes widened slightly as the name _Yukimura Chizuru_ piped up in his head. The blonde could spot the similarities between her and the famed doctor; the one who created the Water of Life elixir, that _filthy scum…_

It was pathetic.

No matter how much the other demon tried, he would never succeed in his task. The differences between a pure-blooded demon and one that was turned were evident. One would have to simply look at him and Aya.

Although…

If she was the daughter of that pathetic fool, then isn't she a demon as well…? _Don't tell me…?_ Huge innocent brown eyes widened as Chizuru could feel an intense gaze boring into her. She shuddered softly, not liking the kind of effect that the blonde had on her. As if sensing her discomfort, Hijikata shifted his stance in a way that hid her from the other man's view.

Both Hijikata and Aya stiffened as another low baritone chuckle left the general's throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something…?" He elaborated smoothly.

A soft gasp escaped Aya who turned sharply to glance at her best friend; concern and anxiety brewing in those cerulean eyes of hers. Hijikata could tell what was running through the red-head's mind and nodded curtly.

Aya too nodded before making a swift run in the direction where Tennozan was situated at. She side-stepped Kazama, not wanting to deal with the man any further when other pressing matters were at hand. Heart thumping, she ran as fast as she could. If she recalled correctly, Kazama had mentioned the word _suicide_ just a few minutes ago. She prayed to the Gods that she could reach them in time.

Her long legs carried her as fast as they could, one step after another. A bead of sweat was starting to form on the corner of her forehead as the powerful heat of the sun made itself known. The rays were unyielding as the sun stayed in its position high up in the sky as if mocking her. Dread was creeping its way into her heart – the sense of helplessness and desperation were something that she was slowly getting acquainted to. Resilience and her own faith kept her going. The fate of those men were in her hands. She would not give up.

She barely had time to heave a sigh of relief as she reached the mountain. The dense trees formed a layer of canopy over her. The strength of the heat waves was slightly bearable now but she could still feel them. Using her acute sense of smell and sight, she crouched down on the ground before noting steps left behind on the soil. They were tracks that could no doubt lead her to the group of men.

Aya followed her natural instincts, stopping once she reached a clearing deep in the middle of the woods. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her as the men were studying each other closely before nodding to each other.

" _ **NO!"**_

She was too late. The men had unsheathed their swords and committed suicide immediately, leaving her no time to react. Aya covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at the lifeless corpses that was now lying on the forest floor. Crimson blood that were almost as red as her hair were staining the earth.

She had failed.

Himura Aya had failed to save the lives of the men she was entrusted to. A group of men who had families waiting for them back home. Her legs gave way and she fell onto the forest floor, unable to take her eyes off the horrendous sight. Tears slid down her cheeks as she found herself struggling to breathe.

 _My precious… Let go…_

Scarlet eyes widened as a soft voice whispered alluringly in her head. She whipped around blindly as if unable to tell whether did she truly hear it or was she just hallucinating. Her entire frame was shaking. The smell of blood was overpowering. Aya wanted to get out of her, but she couldn't. Her legs refused to cooperate with her.

"Aya! Did you manage to find them? Shit, Aya! Are you alright!?"

The familiar voice had a calming effect on her; blinking her tears away, Aya found herself staring into the distressed widened amethyst eyes that were boring into her. She forced herself to gulp, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Failed… Dead… I'm sorry…"

At that moment, Hijikata felt his beating heart stopped as Aya fainted.

* * *

 **Kyoto, September, 1864.**

The sun had set, indicating that night has already fallen in Kyoto. The town was almost empty save for a few souls meticulously keeping away the remainder of the unsold goods and stowing it away in wooden boxes for the morrow. Methinks that if any one of these said souls for some strange unfathomable reason would glance upward towards the sky, he would have noted how eerily bright the full moon was tonight. Unbeknownst to the townsfolk below, a lone figure clad in black leapt over countless of rooftops before coming to a stop opposite to the Inn where the Choshu were known to be residing in for the time being.

Cerulean hues shone brightly under the ethereal moonlight, illuminating her entire features. His words were like a broken record in her head, replaying itself over and over again non-stop. _Seek me out at the Shimabara Inn. Do not worry about the Choshu_ was what he requested of her that fateful day. Aya inclined her head towards the Inn and crouched down on the roof. The woman closed her eyes for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Once she was ready, she opened the said pair of orbs and leapt off the edge of the rooftop, landing onto soft tatami mat.

The room was dark and the distinct smell of incense floated through the air. Sky blue eyes so bright that they nearly glowed flickered from left to right as Aya observed her surroundings. The red-head shifted slightly as an imposing presence made itself known to her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

A moment was all that she had as Aya whirled around, sensing a slight change in the movement of air molecules. Due to her quick reflexes, she was able to dodge an incoming sharp object which revealed itself to be a needle – one that was similar to those that she herself was in possession of. Her scarlet red locks fluttered around her gracefully. She narrowed her eyes. Aya swore silently and inhaled deeply. It would do her no good to let her own analytical mind run amok as it would provide her formidable opponent the upper-hand of catching her off guard.

Unsheathing her precious blades, she closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location of her foe. _Calm down, Aya. Let your natural instincts take over. Take pride in them; do not neglect them as they are essential for your survival._ _ **There!**_ Her aquamarine irises snapped open and she lunged, using her internal energy to propel her forward to where her enemy was. The sound of metal clashing resounded throughout the room as she locked gazes with intense garnet orbs that were gleaming within the darkness. Before she could even blink, a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulders, forcing Aya to drop her swords with a loud crash. She was flipped around and soon enough, she felt her back hit the hard walls of the inn with a loud thud. Her heartbeat started to accelerate as she was quickly lost within the unmistakable depth of the intense ruby irises that were staring so…

She froze as a pair of hands planted themselves firmly at either side of her head, locking her in place.

"Himura Aya…" Kazama Chikage whispered seductively in her ear, murmuring her name softly. "I was waiting for you… I knew you would come."

The said woman gulped; her voice refusing to cooperate with her. At that moment she prayed inwardly to the Gods that Kazama Chikage was unable to hear her racing heart. Caged within his embrace, Aya was trapped under a spell that he had cast upon her. The young red-head was lost within the deep depth of his simmering garnet orbs. Her soft pink lips parted softly as a masculine hand reached out to grab a few strands of her own scarlet locks and caressed it slowly; treating it as if it was something precious to him.

"Ka–" She got cut off as the door was slammed open with a loud bang and the invader revealed itself to be one of the Choshu scum.

"Kazama-sama, are you alright!? I heard a loud noise and feared that you may be in danger! There were…" A pair of concerned eyes looked at the two of them and his voice started to trail off as he realized his grave mistake. The private tensed he noted the close proximity between his superior and the unknown woman.

Kazama paid no heed to the grunt and instead chose to burrow his head into the side of Aya's neck, inhaling the alluring scent of cherry blossom. Her very presence appeared to have the… effect of calming him down while causing his own primal instincts to go wild at the thought of his… intended mate so close to her. It was a paradox; something that he could not comprehend. _How can this woman have such a strong hold over him…?_ He wanted her. He wanted her to belong to him not as a lifeless toy but someone who would be able to hold her ground against him. She was headstrong and it ignited his predatory instincts. Himura Aya was the prey while he, the Lord of the Kazama Clan, was the predator; and hunt he would.

He lifted his head from his spot against her neck and moved back to study her. Kazama smirked as he noted a delightful blush standing out from her pale complexion. Her eyes were averted from his. The blonde demon resisted the urge to chuckle. Kazama reached out to grab a few strands of her blood-red hair and brought it up to him. Himura Aya was divine; did she know the kind of emotions that she brought out in him?

Kazama raised a brow as his gaze fell onto a birthmark shaped in… a cherry blossom? Cherry blossoms were flowers that represented a time of renewal and anticipation… despite their fleeting nature. Leaning forward he brought them into a more… compromising position. Her luscious figure seemed to mould perfectly into his own masculine one.

"Look at me. Do not ever avert your gaze from me, Himura Aya. You are someone worthy of my attention and respect... Why don't you look at me, hmm? Could it be… that you are embarrassed…?"

There was a sense of satisfaction as Aya lifted her eyes to glare at him. Her cerulean irises started to blaze; her ire rising. She hissed at the insolent man who was smirking down at her; dark amusement was evident in Kazama's scarlet eyes along with… a strange expression that she was unable to decipher. Once again, Kazama leaned down towards her. Aya turned away, uncomfortable with the close proximity between them. It turned out to be the wrong move however as the mere act of averting her gaze resulted in her exposing her vulnerable neck to him. The unblemished pale skin was temptation itself.

"Oi… how many times do I have to tell you to not go to his room unless ordered to…? You must have a death wish, don't you? You've just interrupted his smexy time…"

Aya blinked as the voice was unfamiliar. _Wait… What did he mean by that!?_ The young red-head felt her cheeks go warm as she flushed involuntarily. A soft threatening growl escaped her, drawing the blonde's attention to her. _I'll teach you smexy…!_ Kazama watched her curiously and his eyes widened as the woman in his arms reached forward towards him. An intense desire coursed through his entire body as her lips parted seductively; trapping him within her own spell. Her tongue grazed the side of his left ear gently, cautiously playing with it.

She drew back as she heard the door close and the sound of footsteps leaving. Aya heaved a sigh of relief. The loud thud caused by their fight must have been the reason why the grunt came to check on them. Silence ensued around them. Aya felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as an intense gaze burned into her. It was scorching hot; imprinting itself into her mind. She didn't want to look at Kazama for fear of what she would find deep within the depths of smouldering rubies.

He resisted the urge to shudder in delight; his inner demon delighted at the close proximity between them. If not for his strong sense of self-control, he would have claimed her instantly. The demon side of him recognized Aya as his mate; someone deemed worthy to rule by his side. It didn't matter what the elders would say. For the first time in his life, Kazama Chikage would defy the elders if it meant that she would become his wife. He would have her and to do so… He'd think about it later.

"So…" He smirked down at her as she lifted her eyes to look at him. Aya gulped as her heart started racing. "Looks like you aren't as modest as I thought a woman of your calibre and status would be… I guess I made the wrong impression about you then…"

 _ **Slap! Thud!**_

Kazama Chikage blinked as Aya fled from him. She had slapped him before pushing him away from her. The blonde man chuckled softly to himself as he felt the stinging pain in his left cheek. Yes. He would have her…

* * *

 **Kyoto, September 1864.**

 _Insolent...!_ She growled as she swept her twin blades down in a wide arc. _Infuriating…!_ Himura Aya's wrath was one to be feared indeed. Her fury could be felt by those who are miles away from her. A man with blonde hair and eyes as red as hers was at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't believe she was… What did she think of him exactly? Aya couldn't exactly describe what she felt about him. All she knew was that Kazama Chikage wasn't what she thought he was.

Righteous anger blazed in her cerulean eyes as she recalled the sight that had plagued her recent nightmares. The blonde was the one responsible for their deaths and yet… _it's as if their lives are worth nothing to him… That horrible, horrible man._

It was somehow ironic in the sense that Aya could kill without remorse and yet, when others took their own lives, a sense of guilt and fury threatened to envelope her. It was unjust; the fact that the soldiers did it willingly made it all the more unreasonable and cruel. If there was one thing in the world that she despised the most, undeserved actions like asking your own soldiers to commit suicide would be on the top of the list. Never, in any circumstances, would Aya ask her own men to bring their swords to their own throat.

It was inhumane and a monstrous deed.

Lost within her thoughts, Aya didn't notice the audience that she garnered. Her body moved instinctively as she trained. Strong emotions fuelled the strength of her strikes. Her soldiers gaped as they watched the Demon Vice-Commander approach the furious woman. Hijikata narrowed his eyes as he observed Aya dancing with her weapon. Having spent many years by her side, the ebony-haired man could tell when his friend was troubled. His intuition told him that the issue concerning his friend wasn't the same.

Unsheathing his own blade, he lunged towards the woman. Cerulean eyes widened as she felt the change in movement in the air and dodged promptly before raising her blades up in a defensive stance. A smirk graced the beautiful man's lips as bewildered orbs glanced confusingly up at him.

"Come." He invited her for the first strike, narrowing his purple eyes as Aya charged towards him, turning clockwise as her blades were brought down on him.

Hijikata's smirk widened as he watched her approvingly whilst parrying. Good, she was focusing her attention on him. It wouldn't be too healthy for Aya to bottle up her feelings considering he knew how intense her emotions are.

Their men watched with bated breath as blades met with blades. None refused to let up. Their eyes concentrated on the match before them; Aya was graceful and swift – her movements similar to a proud feline – while her male counterpart used his strength as a weapon.

"She uses her smaller size to her advantage…" Saitou murmured softly as he too joined the audience after hearing the commotion. If one of the soldiers looked closely enough, he would have been able to notice that the calm ultramarine eyes trained on the vice-commander held a glint of concealed adoration, pride and concern for the younger woman.

Saitou Hajime had heard what happened at Mount Tennozan. It was a pity… he had no doubt that the men had families waiting for them back home and their entire lives ahead of them. On the topic of suicide, Saitou shared a common view with Aya. He understood that the young woman was haunted by it. She had confided in him; elaborating what had happened.

" _Aya…?" The blue-haired man called out to her gently._

 _He was at the same garden where Aya had given him the pendant that was currently hanging down his neck. A slight flush appeared on his pale cheeks as he studied the still figure. Under the moonlight, Aya seemed more beautiful than ever even with her back facing her. Her scarlet locks shone brightly under the illumination of the moon._

 _Saitou was no fool – as inexperienced as he is with women, he was still able to make out the signs: accelerating heartbeat, concern and the urge to protect Aya from any danger._

 _Was he_ _ **falling in love**_ _with her…?_

 _He pursed his lips softly. It was not common for the young man to be confused. Saitou Hajime was one who had a clear grasp of his emotions as well as an acute sense of awareness of his own surroundings and yet… he was slightly muddled by the feelings his vice-commander brought out in him._

 _Saitou treaded softly onto the grass patch and approached the object of his thought. It was just like that night. Aya hadn't notice his arrival as she was deep in her thoughts, gazing down into the pond. His heart clenched slightly._

" _Aya?" He called out to her again, bringing a hand up to touch her shoulder gently, not wanting to surprise her._

 _Saitou held with bated breath as conflicted emerald hues zoned in on him. He could see dried tears on her delicate cheeks. Unsure of what to do next, he did the first thing on his mind. Using his other hand, he wrapped an arm around her petite waist, drawing her to him. Pretty pink lips parted as a sudden warmth enveloped her with the scent of masculinity and familiarity. Tightly clenched fists grabbed his kimono suddenly and she shivered slightly in his embrace – not because she was cold but to hold back the tears that were pooling in her emerald orbs._

" _Saitou-kun…"_

 _He shushed her quietly and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, cradling her in his arms just as how a lover would. Ignoring his racing heart, he murmured the words softly to her:_

" _You are safe with me…"_

Saitou blinked as a pair of blades were implanted firmly on the spot in front of him. It looks like the match had reached a stalemate. Even Hijikata had lost the grip on his blades. His vice-commanders were breathing heavily, shoulders heaving due to the strains placed on them. Cerulean orbs widened as there was the sound of applause.

As her gaze locked onto his, he graced her with a small smile.

* * *

 **Kyoto, September 1864.**

He glanced up at the clear blue sky which seemed to be laughing at him. Bright emerald green orbs dulled, Souji watched the clouds moving slowly. One seemed to catch his attention, drawing his gaze to it. The outline of the cloud was akin to the shape of a bird. How he wished he could be like those flying creatures; to be free of the endless pain and suffering that he had experienced throughout his lifetime.

Birds were animals which represented freedom. Freedom was something that he did not have but it was what he sought the most… well… at least it was second to her love. Fate was cruel. It seemed to be making a joke out of him _._ Aya was the only one he'd ever let his guard down; she had the ability to remove the strings of the web of his carefully sculpted farce.

 _Even if I could have anyone, I'd still want you…_

All he'd ever wanted was her love, her smile, her caring and affectionate naggings… And yet… Fate was cruel to not let him have what he wished for. He'd already lost so much – his sister, his mother, his… sanity and he was slowly losing grasp of what it felt like to be happy. A dry smirk crept its way onto his lips. She was his last chance… Aya was the light at the end of the dark tunnel that he'd been wandering around blindly for his entire life. That very same light that brought him hope, joy… and love… was now fading away, enveloping him in the perpetual darkness of despair and anguish.

"Okita-san…?"

He let his green eyes trail from the sky lazily to the short brown-haired girl. Her big brown innocent hues gazed inquiringly at him. Souji smiled wryly at her and patted at the seat on the wooden bench beside him. Chizuru treaded on the grass softly, careful not to step on any of the small flowers that were starting to bloom.

"Is there anything you need, Yukimura?" Souji raised a brow, curious.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright…" Chizuru answered meekly. She lowered her eyes and focused on the patch of grass in front of her. "Your skin complexion is paler than usual and your dark circles are getting more prominent…. I'm getting worried, Okita-san. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Ah… So the little girl was concerned for him. How long had it been since someone showed him this much concern? Ever since that incident he had with Saitou and Aya, he'd gone out of his way to avoid the red-head; much to her growing ire and annoyance. It felt… somewhat good… to have someone this worried about him even if it's not the person he hoped it would be.

"Okita-san…?" Chizuru bit her lower lips nervously as there was no reply from him. There was a despondent air around him. She feared for him. Chizuru was afraid that he might have did something so… self-destructive… The sweet brown-haired girl wanted to him to be happy. It was unfair for him to go through such…

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much about me," came his cryptic reply.

She widened her eyes and fury started to build up in her. Did he think she was stupid!? Anyone could see that he was not fine. Chizuru scrunched her eyebrows as she turned to frown at him. "Fine!? Did you just claim that you are fine!? You're a bad liar, Okita-san. Your skin complexion is paler and your dark circles are prominent. It's obvious that you haven't been resting well! Please, Okita-san. Do me a favour and don't shut us out!"

Emerald green hues widened slightly and Souji chuckled. "Ah, Yukimura. Looks like you've got a bark to you." The brown-haired girl was ready to retort furiously but Souji held out a hand to stop her. "As you may have guessed… I've known Aya for a long time. She's only one of the few people around that genuinely cares for me. Yukimura… Do you know how it feels to have no one by your side…? To be alone…? A five-years old boy against the big world. Kondou-san's there around too but he was mostly busy with the dojo. Aya saved me from the depths of despair. The anguish and sorrow of knowing that you've been abandoned by your family… She saved me from that. Aya is my saving grace…"

"Okita-san…"

He chuckled once more, hearing the pity in her voice. "Don't. Don't pity me. It seems that she's no longer mine... I guess that it's for the best. She's better off with Hajime-kun… She's too pure while I'm… I don't deserve her."

 _ **Slap!**_

"Don't you ever dare say that again!" He turned to look at the young girl, bewildered at the fact that he'd just been slapped. Yukimura was standing in front of him with her hands on her hip; her huge eyes blazing. "Okita-san, please don't ever say that again. You are not unworthy of her! I mean, look at you!" He watched amazed as she threw her hands up in the air. "You may be ruthless and cruel at times, yes. But there's that side of you that only comes out when she's around: that tender side of you! Don't interrupt me! Sure, there's Saitou-san in the picture but are you just gonna give her up!? Come on, you just practically confessed to me that Himura-san is the love of your life! So man up and do something about it because if you don't, you really might lose her for real!"

Okita Souji stared at the young girl as he processed her words. Yukimura Chizuru had just given her the pep talk… But she made sense… If he doesn't do something about the current situation… he might lose Aya for real. Little did the two of them know that they had not been alone…

* * *

A bow was raised and pointed towards the dartboard standing a couple of meters away from her. Deft fingers pulled the handle expertly, letting the arrow fly and pierce through the air swiftly, hitting the yellow centre of the dartboard. It was of no surprise, coming from her. After all, she was the second vice-captain of the Shinsengumi.

The sound of claps reached her ears. Azure irises blinked. Turning around, Aya noted the red-head strolling towards her with a giant grin on his face. His amber eyes were glinting under the sun and a bead of sweat was starting to form on his skin. As usual, Harada was carrying his spear with him around; she knew that he brought his weapon along with everywhere as if it was his wife. She chuckled at the thought. _Who knows, maybe she was right._

"Damn," Harada whistled as he glanced at the wooden dartboard, realising how on point the arrow was. "At least I caught that live."

Red locks flutter slightly in the air as she shook her head. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Even till now, she was still uncomfortable with receiving compliments but she accepted them nonetheless.

"You flatter me, Harada."

The gentle man gave her an exasperated sigh. "Sanosuke, Aya, Sanosuke."

She let out a soft laugh, her cerulean eyes twinkling with mirth and amusement. "Alright, alright. What brings you here, Sanosuke-kun?"

"Nothing much," he grinned lazily at her. "Just wandering around, relaxing. What about you?"

"For the same reason as you. There's a lot of things going on in my mind recently. I need to do something… if not I'll go crazy with all the abandoned paperwork that's sitting on my desk."

"Hmm…?" He peered at her, leaning downwards to take a closer look at her. _Something must really be bothering her… Her stiff shoulders are tense and her complexion is paler._ It worried him. She is a dear friend to him; he wants to be there for her, to be a shoulder which she can turn to in times of need. Just as well. _She probably needs one anyway._ "Does it have anything to do with Souji and Saitou?"

"It's not just them… Sanosuke-kun, you must have an inkling as to who Kazama Chikage is, am I correct?"

"Blonde hair, red eyes, yes? What is it about him that troubles you?"

"Everything about him confuses me. The way he behaves, the way he speaks – it's so full of cryptic words that I can't just seem to comprehend. He is someone full of mystery and I just…" She looked at her friend straight on and he catches a hint of… determination in her emerald jewels. It worries him. "I just want to get to know him, understand him, find out why he is consorting with the enemy. He seems like someone who wouldn't bow down to such scums. Then why…?"

"I can see that you're planning something, Aya. As a friend, let me offer this advice to you: whatever you do, please do not lose yourself to whoever that man is. We wouldn't want to lose you."

"Thank you, Sanosuke-kun…" He smiled at her warmly as she gave him the best smile he had ever seen in ages. The tall man made a mental note to thank the blue-haired samurai for comforting his friend. He had chanced upon the scene accidentally, jaw dropping as the two of them were wrapped in an embrace. He was sure Aya wasn't alright… and thus he thanked his friend silently for offering the comfort that he couldn't.

God be damned if anyone was to destroy his friends' chances at being happy. Harada Sanosuke would prevent them from happening even at the expense of his own life...

* * *

The end! Oh my god, Saitou and Aya are the cutest ever! *squeals* I hope the story isn't movinng too fast! Please review, it makes Aya and Saitou happy!


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I'm terribly sorry about the late update! I've just finished my exams and now I'm back to updating my fanfics regularly! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! There are hints of both Saitou x Aya and Souji x Aya (perhaps to make it up to you all)! The plot will start to move after this chapter and I hope the story is going fine like it isn't too fast or too slow or anything._

 _Special thanks to all of those who favourited and followed this story! Remember to keep the votes going (just a hint: I've already made plans for Souji though…)! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hakouki is not mine!_

 _ **Warnings:**_ _OOC-ness, unbeta-ed, grammar mistakes, angst and slight violence?_

 _ **Legend:**_

General

"Speech"

 _Thoughts._

* * *

 **Kyoto, September 1864.**

"So, Itou-san will be joining the Shinsengumi." To Aya's side, Heisuke remarked softly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"He is a skilled swordsman and it seems that both you and Sannan have acknowledged that." Kondou voiced out, glancing at Hijikata.

"Yes, but Itou-san strongly believes in restoring power to the emperor. Will he be able to fit in with us? I'm not sure."

"As long as we explain our views to him, I'm sure he'll agree to help us." Kondou told the bespectacled man, firm in his conviction.

"Hmm..." Aya spoke up, a frown on her face. "I don't know about that, Kondou-san. I'm slightly hesitant about recruiting Kashitarou Itou as well. What if he brings about trouble with him? Even with our recent successes, we still cannot be too complacent about everything that is going on and we must be wary of outsiders even more."

"I know that, Aya. Regardless, we still need to increase the size and strength of our manpower in order to function more efficiently and effectively. Heisuke, you're from the same school as Itou-sensei so I'll be counting on you to speak with him. As for myself, I'll be going to Edo."

The youngest man in the room beamed at his Commander, giving him a thumbs-up. "Got it!"

And with that, everyone began to file out of the small room, leaving Aya behind with the man who brought her up. The red-head turned to him with worry and concern evident in her eyes. There was a slight frown on her lips as a crease formed on her forehead. She didn't know why but there was something nagging at her from the inside as if to warn her about the incoming storm that lay ahead.

"Kondou-san," she muttered, her hand reaching out to grab his sleeve now that they were alone together. "Let me come to Edo with you! Please, I worry! There is something unnerving about this whole thing! It's remarkably similar to the calm before the storm. There is Toshizou-kun here so let me come with you!"

Aya widened her eyes as Kondou placed a warm hand over hers, filling her with fatherly affection and warmth. Yet, despite the intimacy, Kondou was not himself. He was starting to change, she realised. Her father was getting consumed and overwhelmed by the greed for success.

He barked out a warm laugh. His other hand reached out to pat her hair. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. But it's alright – there's nothing for you to fear. After all, you're speaking to the Chief Commander himself! I need you to remain behind with Toshi and guide the rest of our men in my stead. If there is anyone who can fill in my position in my absence, I have the utmost confidence that you'll be able to get the job well done."

A small flush appeared on her delicate cheeks as his fond words brought out a tingling warmth in her chest. Aya gave Kondou a warm and genuine smile; one that seemed to brighten up her entire features and one that was only reserved for those closest to her. At his encouragement and confidence, her eyes started to water as she let her insecurities and worries go; flowing out from her body in the form of miniscule water droplets.

"I–" Soft sobs escaped her as she wrapped her arms around Kondou, clinging to him just as how she did when she had nightmares when she was just but a small child. "Please come back safely in one piece! Just the thought of you going alone is enough to make me anxious. You are my _father_ – you selflessly brought me in and you never gave up on me no matter how stubborn I was! Just come back safely…"

Kondou's countenance softened considerably as he saw the small tremors that wrought his daughter's body. It didn't matter that he had adopted her; he saw Aya as his own flesh and blood even with the suspicion that he harboured about the young girl. As the Chief Commander of Shinsengumi and her father, he would bring the organization to success; achieve the recognition of the Emperor, create a better name for themselves, protect those around him and ensure his daughter's happiness.

And for that to happen in the near future, he must do whatever he can to make this vision a reality.

* * *

 _Dear Hikari…_

 _How are you? Are you still alive? Where are you now? How are things going for you?_

 _Wherever you are, I want you to see the wonderful person your daughter has turned out to be. I would like to thank you personally for bringing her into my life. Even if we are on different paths now, it would greatly please me if I have the chance to cross roads with you once more. I know you are waiting in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportune to seek revenge for Yuu and your clan. Your secrets are kept safe with me – not even your daughter knows the truth about herself. After all, this is the one promise that I can keep with me. Yet, as time progresses, I don't know how much longer I can hide the truth from her._

 _I fear that she is beginning to show signs of transformation – or any indication that she is actually indeed a pure-blooded demon just like Chizuru and Kazama Chikage. Speaking of which, we had just recently crossed paths with that man and… he is certainly bad news. It seems that he found out about Aya's true heritage although I'm not too sure whether is he aware of the family feud that exists between the Himuras and the Kazamas. From what I've seen, he is bent on pursuing your daughter whom he considers to be a suitable candidate – he wants her to be his mate and wife._

 _That said, I would not let that happen – ever – nor would Souji and Saitou allow her to fall into his arms. That Aya is really something; she reminds me of you. Remarkably enough, your daughter has managed to worm her way into Saitou's heart. And whilst I am aware that Souji has been enamoured with her ever since young, I would prefer her to be with Saitou-kun. At least that way… I would not have to worry so much._

 _He will protect her with his life._

 _Please come and visit her again soon._

 _She will need your help and guidance._

 _With regards,_

 _Kondou Isami._

* * *

 **Kyoto, September 1864.**

"…" Aya glanced at the bowl in her hands, her lips pulling down into a small pout.

"…Salty." Saitou commented on the dish, his tone curt, staring down at the vegetable he was holding with his chopsticks.

"Woah, this tastes bad! Souji prepared this dish, right?" Sano peered at the said man, his expression shocked.

His comment caused Souji to narrow his beautiful forest-green eyes. "What do you mean by that? I'm only responsible for boiling the vegetables and soaking them in soy sauce. And I think they taste just fine."

Aya stood up and padded over to her childhood friend. Souji blinked at her sudden action, slightly uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving from her. She leaned forward, bringing herself closer to him as she placed a warm hand on his forehead. His cheeks were tinted red from the proximity between them.

"…Aya…?" His heartbeat started to quicken.

"Are you alright? Are you falling ill…? Although…" Forest-green eyes were fixated on Aya's soft pink lips. There was a small lump forming in his throat.

Saitou stood up, unable to drink in the scene taking place in front of him. There was a heavy weight in his chest and coupled with the urge to snatch Aya away from his rival, he wanted to keep her all to himself. It must have been the food… There was no other plausible explanations for his irrational thoughts...

Sanosuke called out to him. "What's wrong, Saitou?"

"I'm going to wash it with water. Too much salt is bad for your health."

And with that, he left the room in search of the kitchen, hoping to find something that will make his dish taste better. Everyone blinked as they tried to process what had happened. Soon enough, Sanosuke and Hijikata trailed behind the blue-haired samurai, leaving Aya, Souji and Chizuru behind.

Aya blinked once more before ruffling her friend's chestnut brown hair. She laughed fondly at the expression that her friend was wearing. Bending down, she kissed his forehead tenderly and proceeded to take her bowl along with Souji's and headed for the door.

"I'll help you with this."

Those were the parting words she left as she followed the rest to the kitchen. Back in the room, Chizuru gave Souji a thumbs-up, giggling at how starstruck he seemed.

* * *

It was afternoon; the sun was high up in the sky, shining down on anyone who was outdoors. The summer heat was strong but not harsh and accompanied with the slight breeze that was in the air, methinks it can be considered a nice weather to be outside, basking in the warm rays of the sun. Apparently, there were others who thought so too…

With his back leaning against a tree that was blooming beautifully, there lay Saitou Hajime who had closed his eyes and looked as if he was taking a short break. As the wind blew once more, a flower petal had left the comfort of its plant, swirling and twirling in the air until it reached its destination. And this was the pleasant sight that greeted Himura Aya who had wandered into the garden.

Aya stretched, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she began to work her muscles that were about to fall asleep due to the stack of paperwork that she'd been trying to complete. She smiled as she recalled what had happened at lunch earlier. And boy… was she glad that she made the initiative with regards to Souji. She wouldn't deny that there was a pang in her heart as she noted how uncomfortable Souji felt when she measured his temperature.

With that in mind, it tore her heart slightly. Seeing how unnerved Souji felt was a testament to the growing distance in their relationship. He was the last person Aya ever wanted to be drifting apart from. He kept her grounded, cared for her, made her laugh, protected her even. Ever since that day, Aya was aware that the feelings that Souji had for her were no longer platonic but…

Her own heart and feelings belonged to someone else.

They belonged to Saitou Hajime right from the first time she laid her eyes on him. Indeed, he was beautiful but… that was not what drew her to the man. It was his shyness… his aloofness… his loyalty… his passion… his thoughtfulness…

XXXXXXX

 _A lone figure clad in blue stood outside the halls of the dojo, his cool blue eyes taking in the general layout of the area. Only one word could be used to describe the atmosphere that surrounded him: Simplicity. It pleased him. There was nothing else he could have asked for._

" _Pardon me… is there anyone in?"_

" _Who's that?" Peering at the stranger, forest-green eyes blinked as Souji joined Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke. "He here to challenge our school of Kendo?"_

 _Before anyone could respond to his query, Souji widened his eyes as long strands of scarlet silk brushed and nudged past his elbow before making a beeline for the visitor. She rushed over to him, staring unflinchingly at Saitou with her aquamarine irises, keeping eye contact with Saitou who seemed to be unfazed by the intensity of her gaze._

"… _Who are you? You are not what you make out to be. There is a part of you that is lonely… I can see from the storm brewing in your eyes… It is a sign that you're hurting on the inside yet you display an outer exterior of aloofness. Were you betrayed recently?"_

 _Saitou peered downwards at the young girl in front of him. He was slightly amazed at how perceptive and intuitive the girl was. It was the first time someone else could read him that deeply and accurately… someone else who was not his mother. Yet, even she had abandoned him, not choosing to fend for his rights as he was forced to leave his clan – to leave those around him._

 _Aya pursed her lips, wondering if she had gone too far. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry if I offended you but… I'm sure you'll find a place with us here. And even if you're not planning to stay with us, just let go of whatever has been troubling you for the past few days and enjoy yourself! Just to give you a heads-up, you see that brown-haired man storming his way over to us?" She glanced at the said man before turning back to Saitou, giving him a wink. "He's the first captain… and well… personally I think he's very strong! You might want to challenge him if you're looking for a fight!"_

" _Mou, my dear Aya-chan... don't just run up to a stranger and talk to him! He might be dangerous, you know…" Souji murmured softly as he pried his childhood friend away from Saitou with a hint of displeasure on his countenance._

" _Dangerous…?" Aya inclined her head slightly towards the indigo-haired man and soon shook her head, tapping her chin with a finger. "Nah, there's no way he could be dangerous. There's a sense of mystery oozing from him but… he's definitely not dangerous at all. Souji, stop worrying! You'll get white hair soon!"_

" _Alright, alright, you two…" They turned to Sanosuke who sighed softly, not wanting them to start bickering with a stranger right in front of them. Behind him trailed Shinpachi and Heisuke, grinning as they welcomed Saitou in with open arms. "She's right though… You don't seem to have a dangerous air around you. That's it then, you're looking for a challenge, right…? Come on, I'll bring you to see the one-in-charge."_

 _Saitou could only blink at the red-haired man before uttering a soft_ _ **thank you**_ _._

 _XXXXXX_

 _Inside the hall, Aya gazed at Saitou and Souji with bated breath. Her shoulders were slightly stiff. No matter how much stronger Souji was in comparison to the other students, Aya was still worried about him. Her close friend was one who tended to let his emotions cloud over his judgement easily, causing him to make irrational decisions at times and it was her job to reel in the brown-haired man._

 _She bit her bottom lip softly. She found the beautiful stranger to be a tad bit strange. H_ _e didn't seem to be that much older than Aya herself and yet… solemnity and isolation had surrounded the visitor as if it was an invisible veil that was impossible to pry off his entire being. Aya was certain what she had said earlier was somewhat close to the truth but it was rude of her to question him – especially not when they had just met._

 _Despite that, there was an undeniable urge to shield him; to protect him from the dangers outside the dojo just as how she had done with Souji. She could sense that he was a formidable foe – Aya had already determined that fact, seeing as to how his sword seemed to be a part of his body. The sight brought a small smile to her face. It reminded her of Hijikata. Yet, with that in mind, the red-head believed firmly that no matter how skilled one a_ _swordsman is, there is still the possibility that he may be overwhelmed by his own emotions… especially if he is unable to control them._

" _I still haven't asked for your name, haven't I? I guess I might as well as ask while you still can talk." Aya blinked as Souji spoke to the visitor, his lips tugging upwards to form a confident smirk._

"' _Saitou Hajime."_

" _Saitou-kun, huh? I'm Okita Souji. Nice to meet you. Shinpachi-san…" Souji turned to his friend who blinked. "Could you be our ref?"_

" _Sure, you got it." He nodded and padded over to the blue-haired samurai with a worried frown on his face. "Hey, you gonna be okay? Souji is our dojo's star student."_

" _There is no need to be concerned." Saitou said softly before shifting his body into the stance that he was oh so familiar with._

" _Begin!"_

 _And with that, Souji started to back away cautiously from his opponent, his right hand ready to pull out his sword at any moment now. Notwithstanding his mental alertness and quick reflexes, the brown-haired man was taken by surprise when Saitou suddenly lunged at him with great speed._

 _Saitou thrusted his sword at his rival again and again, unrelenting in his strikes as he aimed to get a hit in. Yet, Souji was able to dodge all of them before using his own sword to counter and parry with the other swordsman, pushing him backwards with his strength. Through this, he was able to turn the tides around and now it was his chance to strike back at Saitou, similarly bringing himself forward to pierce the other man's defences, hitting Saitou's side._

" _One hit in." Shinpachi called out, raising his hand to stop the fight. Regardless of that, they still continued, striking one another as if Shinpachi had never uttered a single word. The tall man was starting to panic, not wanting the fight to escalate into something bigger. "H-hey, can't you guys hear me?"_

" _You're stronger than expected. Nobody has been able to dodge my trust before…" Souji gritted his teeth as their swords came into contact with each other, both parties not letting up. It was at this moment that Hijikata chose to make his way into the main hall. Brilliant violent hues narrowed and an irritated frown crept onto his face._

" _You are the first person I have failed to defeat in my first move." Saitou bit back, refusing to let up; his pride not allowing him to do so. His remark caused Souji to smirk as a glint began to shine in his eyes._

 _From the side-lines, Aya sighed softly at the men. She had always wondered why men were unable to stay away from fighting and violence. It was as if they were second nature to the male counterpart. She wasn't particularly against fighting per se but… she rather not think about the consequences. It was best to stop them both before Hijikata came_.

 _Her eyes trailed over to the men and saw a perfect opportunity to intervene. Aya exhaled deeply before lunging into the battle. She aimed for the spot between Saitou and Souji and brought her dual swords upwards into the air, preventing the two of them from clashing once more. The red-head frowned as she gave the two rivals a chastising glare._

" _As entertaining and informative as this match was… I would like the two of you to end the fight now. It would do you good to heed my words before Hijikata-kun arrives." She called out softly, seemingly unaware that the said man had already chanced upon the scene._

 _Hijikata stopped at the entrance._ _ **It's fairly obvious that he's strong but…**_

" _What is it, Toshi?" Kondou blinked questioningly, curious as to why his dear friend had decided to stop suddenly._

" _What the hell are you guys doing?" The vice-captain growled softly, surprising almost everyone._

 _ **Ah…**_ _Aya glanced at the door and the frown on her face crept upwards into a warm smile once she saw her foster father and friend. Everyone had thought Hijikata was intimidating. And sure enough… the latter was giving them quite the menacing glare. That said, Aya knew the ebony-haired man well enough to know that beneath the outer exterior lay a man who cared greatly for those around him._

" _Kondou-san!" Aya beamed brightly, her warm and affectionate smile lighting up her entire features. She ran straight to him and he chuckled softly before patting her scarlet locks. Sheathing her swords back into their scabbards, Aya grabbed his arm with the intention of bringing him to the stranger._

" _My, you were quite impressive!" The captain of the Shinsengumi welcomed the bluenette with a genuine smile, trailing his eyes down his body, studying him. It was apparent that receiving compliments were somewhat alien to Saitou for he widened his slightly in surprise with a small red hue tinting his pale cheeks._

" _I fight using a left-handed stance. Does that not bother you?"_

" _Whether you use a right-hand stance or a left-hand stance, it doesn't change the fact that you're strong." It was the ebony-haired male this time round, his eyes shining with what seemed like approval, respect and perhaps even a slight admiration for Saitou's strength. At his words, an unfamiliar warmth bubbled in Hajime's chest, sending pleasant tingles down his entire frame despite the almost stoic countenance that he was wearing._

" _That was the day I met people who acknowledged my strength for the very first time."_

* * *

Red… Red is the colour of blood; the liquid that is flowing through our veins – that of which is essential to any being's survival. Red… is the colour that you mix with yellow to get a warm orange; the same shade of fire. Fire… is a double-edged sword; it is something that can be beneficial to people and yet if it falls into the wrong hands... it can be responsible for great chaos and devastation, capable of destroying countless of lives.

Red is also the colour that symbolises love and passion. When there is an immense love and affection for another, it is capable of driving others to irrational decisions, hindering their decision-making ability. Yet, love is something that propels one to protect others – to protect their loved ones which may even result in sacrifices made.

Fear is an emotion often accompanied with chaos and destruction. Similarly to love, fear is an emotion that can drive a person to act recklessly, placing himself in front of his loved ones to ensure that harm will not befall them. There are people who consider such actions to be selfless – perhaps even altruistic – yet there are others who deem it to be selfish for when such sacrifices are made, it acts like a slow-acting poison. It works like a drug which cruelly seeps into the human body, wrecking the mind with harmful thoughts that can eventually prove to be too overwhelming. And in the worst case scenario, it can cause them to lose their own sanity and consciousness.

It is fear that Himura Aya recognizes is currently bubbling in her chest. She doesn't understand what is going on but right now, all she sees is _blood, fire, people getting killed and…_ _ **chaos**_ _._ The scene in front of her strikes an all too intense fear and anxiety into her, causing her entire frame to break out in small shivers.

She is unaware of the fact that her eyes are no longer the vibrant cerulean hues. They were now tinted red, eerily similar to the colour of her hair. Aya has always been told that her hair colour was unique – that it was uncommon in Edo. She'd inherited most of her looks from her mother. People often commented that she looked like a carbon copy of her mother with the exception of her pale cheeks that seemed sharp enough to be able to cut glass and the shape of her nose. Even the shade of her eyes was a tad bit brighter than her mother's; the glow of which came from her father.

She takes in the sight of bright flames destroying what seemed to be the interior of a household. The fire is starting to consume everything, leaving destruction in its wake. Pieces of burnt wood were falling from the ceiling onto the soft tatami mat. Aya wants to escape; she doesn't want to be trapped in the fire. She wants to…

 _Survive._

As she reaches out to take the very first step, she realises that she is placed in something soft and comfortable. Aya blinks as she realises that the fluffiness beneath her head is a small pillow, specifically customized and altered for her as Hikari and Yuu have had decided that their precious daughter only deserves the best.

Aya extends her hand, only to process the fact that her limbs seem to be… extremely short? She waves them around and it was at that moment whereby she finds out that she is no longer herself. Lost and confused, she cries out, hoping that someone will explain to her what is going on.

And apparently right at the next moment, the door opens with a loud bang, causing her to wail even louder due to the harsh sound ringing in her delicate ears. Aya sees a man rushing in.

"Aya!? Aya!? Oh, thank god you're safe!"

She blinks as bright scarlet hues locked gazes with her and then all of a sudden, the man lifts her out of the baby crib that she was in. Aya takes in the sharp jawline and masculine cheekbones, the perfect cheekbones and… was that blood splattered onto his face?

"Papa!" Aya hears herself cry out, no longer in control of her own body. Wait… that man is her father? Eyes filled with worry, concern, adrenaline and anxiety hastily trails down her body as if to ensure that no harm has yet to befall her. He heaves a sigh of relief once he has finished with his examination of her.

"I don't know what's happening but it seems that we're under attack by the Kazama clan. You're too young to understand this but… don't worry, your safety is of utmost priority to us. You are the sole heir to the Himura clan. You are destined for greatness. I am in despair knowing that I won't be there in your future but as long as Hikari is there with you…" Her father murmurs as he makes a beeline for the exit, making sure to avoid contact with any danger. He moves with incredible speed, his long ebony-hair now tinted white trails behind him.

Everything soon becomes a blur as Himura Yuu heads in the direction for the secret basement. Only a handful of people are aware of the hidden exit – his parents, his closest confidant, his wife and himself. He had it created in cases of emergencies like this. After all, his family were pure-blooded demons and it appeared that there was a recent phenomenon whereby those from his social class were being wiped out one by one.

Aya resists the urge to squirm in her father's arms, knowing that it would be best for her to make things easier for the both of them. She feels a heavy weight on the inside, seeing familiarity and simplicity turning to soot and dust by the powerful heat of the flames. The small infant wants to see her mother as soon as possible. She wants her mother to relieve the burning ache and sensation that was creeping into her heart, causing her to cough and heave.

"Shit!" Himura Yuu curses as his daughter starts to breathe in the smell of the fire. With every single curve and corner that he takes, he kills a demon sent by the Kazama clan one-handedly. The number of enemies charging towards him is beginning to diminish slowly yet he feels as though he is greatly outnumbered by them.

He laughs inwardly, shaking his head as he realises that Kazama has had the upper hand in this battle. _That bastard had outdone himself. This is not going well for us. If worst come to worst… I'll have to be selfish for once._

" _Yuu!"_

Elation rises in his chest as he hears the voice of his beloved wife calling out for him. He breaks out into a sprint, dashing in her direction. However, soon enough, more and more enemies barge into the room where he is, following after his mortal – well… immortal – enemy: Kazama Seijuuro.

"…If it isn't Himura… how are you holding up, hmm? I wonder… how does it feel to have your clan slaughtered one by one right in front of your very own eyes?" Kazama smirks in his direction.

The nerve of him…! A fierce growl escapes him, shielding Aya from the other man's vision. However, this did not go unnoticed by the other man whose scarlet eyes immediately locked onto the infant, his gaze boring into the young infant.

"…It seems that you've hidden a gem from us. Is she your heir… Himura-san? How wonderful. I am amazed by this development. My wife has recently gave birth to a son. I've changed my mind… I'm considering to let you and your wife go in exchange for the sweet little girl in your hands."

Unadulterated anger flashed in Yuu's eyes as red begins to seep into his vision. He subconsciously grips Aya tighter – tight enough to hurt, causing the poor infant to let out a pained cry.

"Hikari! Take her and run!" He calls out to his wife, his heart tightening at his own words.

"What about you!? You can't defeat them! They're from the Kazama Clan!"

"It doesn't matter! Take Aya and go! It's her they want! Who knows what they will do with her!? Hurry!"

And with that, Aya lets out a sharp cry as Yuu flings her into the arms of her mother who catches her tightly, wet tears streaming down her face from watching her husband shift into a defensive stance.

"Don't be selfish, Yuu! I can't do this without you!" Desperation and hopelessness pierces through her entire defences once Himura Hikari realises her husband's intent.

"Go, just go! The survival of our entire clan rests on your shoulder! Let me be selfish this once! Aya needs you! Protect her, love her, guide her into a formidable woman! Do not worry! I'll find you once I'm done with this bastard! Go!"

* * *

 **Kyoto, September 1864.**

Illuminating aquamarine irises snapped open in the dark room as a pained cry was ripped out from her throat. She screamed as white hot pain wrought her entire being. It was almost as if her entire frame was being burnt by fire. Aya writhed on the comforts of her futon, her body shaking with huge tremors.

It was excruciating. She wanted to die. Her chest was hurting immensely. She experienced this burning sensation before but she couldn't recall when. Her body jerked harshly again and again. Aya stared blindly at the ceiling as if hoping that a deity would be merciful enough to relieve her of this torture.

Due to the intense shock her body was under, Aya was unable to comprehend the hurried sounds of footsteps. The harsh sounds reminded her of the enemies that ganged up on her father. Even with her temporary loss of sight, she saw the shadowy figure of her parents fighting for her in the darkness, moving together in perfect synchronisation.

"Father!" She called out wildly, her arms flinging outwards violently, almost hitting Souji right smack in the face. "Father! You will die!"

Her high-pitched cries have alerted the captains of the dojo who simultaneously rushed to her quarters, fearing that there might have been an unwanted visitor. That said, fear gripped their hearts the moment they stepped into her room and laid eyes on her quivering body. Hijikata and Kondou worked immediately, lighting a candle. The rest shuffled about, trying to get a hold of Aya's struggling body.

"-ya!" Souji called out, anxiously trying to reach out to her in her lost gaze. Horror and alarm was evident in his pale features as the brown-haired man tried to control her violent actions and pin her body down. It scared him. Never had he seen his beloved woman this vulnerable and out of it before. It was as if she was in her own world, unable to escape from the nightmare she was put under.

"Grab her legs!" His rival called out to him and Souji heeded his instructions. His green eyes widened as Saitou dropped his sword and rushed forward, pulling a struggling Aya into his arms. An ugly feeling threatened to rear its head out at the sight but he forced it back down for the concern and well-being of his friend was more important even if she was in the arms of another man.

"I don't know if you can hear me but if you can… take a deep breath in. Inhale and exhale." Saitou murmured softly, cradling Aya's scarlet locks to his chest, uncaring of the watchful eyes of the others in the room. There was an unpleasant emotion as he watched her shivers began to die down, her chest heaving harshly as her body fought for her life. "That's it…"

He held her close to him, pressing her flailing body to his as he murmured gentle words to her. The others watched in amazement as Aya started to calm down, no longer jerking harshly as before. A small blush made its way to both Heisuke's and Chizuru's cheeks as they watch Saitou give Aya his undivided attention, protecting her from the unknown dangers that she was facing.

Sanosuke blinked; Saitou had wrapped his arms around Aya, the top of her scarlet crown buried in his chest. The blue-haired samurai was rubbing her back comfortingly, whispering softly to her at the same time. His words seemed to have a calming effect on Aya who stopped trashing.

It almost felt as if… they were intruding on their privacy. Chizuru shot Souji a worried glance, taking in the sour expression on his countenance as well as the brewing jealousy in his beautiful emerald eyes. Once they were certain that Aya was safe, Souji was the first to stand up, unable to swallow the sight of his love in the embrace of another…

Once he was certain that Aya was stable enough, Saitou exchanged gazes with Hijikata who nodded. The ebony-haired man soon chased the other occupants out of the room, leaving Saitou behind to care for the unconscious red-head.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope this chapter brings a few more insight to Aya's past. I know that in head cannon, the existence of pure-blooded demons was kept a secret until the appearance of Sen and Kaoru. But for this story... Kondou has an inkling to Aya's original heritage as he used to be one of her parents' closest confidant hence the reason why Aya was brought to his dojo at a young age. Furthermore, at the time of the destruction of the Himura Clan, Kazama Seijuuro – sire of Kazama Chikage – was the one in charge hence Kazama did not recognise Aya when he had first seen her in the Shimabara Inn.

Well then… I hope this clears up some of the questions that you guys might have. So… continue to vote for who you want Aya to end up with! And if you leave a review behind, it would please me.


	9. Chapter 9

Another update for all you lovelies out there! You'll notice that I'm using present tense for this chapter because I feel that it's important and especially helpful in getting the emotions from the different characters down… after all… what I consider to be a good fanfic is one that is able to appeal to the reader's emotions. Things are indeed starting to move along and I hope you guys can begin to see the suspense and tension between the characters. On another note, I'm going to start to delve deeper into ways of the demons bit by bit starting from this chapter because of the fact that this story does revolve around Aya being a pure-blooded demon at that.

 _To Guest: I'm glad you think that the story is coming rather nicely together! I apologise if the characters are too OOC at times D: I'll try my best to get their personality down correctly. Sameeee, I really think that Souji deserves happiness as well but since I'm a rather sadistic author who indulges in causing pain and suffering to the characters… :'D let's just leave it at that, shall we?_

 _To KashinaKairi: Thank you for your review! I feel the same way as you do too! I actually kinda ship Hermione x Draco tbh hehehehe I just love their love-hate relationship. I guess you can probably say that they're somewhat similar considering the fact that Aya is almost as feisty, headstrong and courageous as Hermione is and how just like Draco, Kazama finds some sort of twisted amusement in teasing her. Then again… Kazama is kinda complex so…_

 _To SeiryuNoAme: I want Aya to be with both Souji and Saitou too! D: but unfortunately… that can't happen for the plot to continue so… D: Yeah, I love strong female leads too! It really irks me whenever I see a female lead that doesn't really do anything much especially when she causes trouble for those around her. Thank you for your review!_

 _To Muchclaps: Thank you for your review and nope it wasn't inspired that. Haha, I kinda just went to search for Japanese female names on the Internet (LOL) and I came across Aya which means design, colourful and beautiful which in my opinion does bring out her characterisation well. After all… not only is Aya a colourful person, she brings in colours to the lives of those around her and even more so for Souji, Saitou and Kazama. Also, the meaning of Himura fits her well too as Hi means scarlet which is the shade of her hair and how her home was drenched in the colour of blood when her clan was wiped out, hence it being a scarlet village._

 _Special thanks to all those who have read, alerted and reviewed Hakouki: A new Dawn! It really makes my day whenever I get an alert._

On with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Hakouki's not mine but Aya is!

 **Warning:** OOC-ness? Bad grammar? Unbeta-ed.

* * *

 **? October, 1864.**

She walks past the countless dead bodies with her bright red mare trailing behind her and stops at one, bending down to inspect the fatal injury that had caused the unfortunate man's death. _Death._ There is a sort of forlorn bitterness to it as she surveys her surroundings. Everywhere she went, there would always be people mourning for their loved ones. Regardless of the cause of their grief, she knows that deep despair and anguish all too well.

After all, she has experienced it first hand when her husband has had made the decision to sacrifice himself for her and their daughter. The events of that fateful day replay itself over and over again in her head, threatening to swallow and consume her within the depths of that unmistakable torture that seemed to go on forever and ever.

And to make things worse… the rational and logical side of her brain had felt that it was best to leave her precious daughter with Kondou Isami. It wasn't that she had anything against the man per se – it was rather the fact that knowing Aya would eventually come to see that man as her father one day, replacing Yuu in her heart. But then again… Yuu hasn't had the opportunity to live long enough to let Aya recognize that he was her birth father and create precious memories with her.

Sweet Aya… Her precious Aya… The corner of her lips lifts slightly despite the gloomy environment she is in. Just thinking about her beloved daughter is enough to pull her through this rough time. After all, it is for her sake that Hikari's rebuilding her clan from scratch, trying to mend the broken pieces of the fragile glass which was shattered by Kazama Seijuuro himself.

Oh… How she abhorred the man from the bottom of her heart! A hint of brilliant crimson flashes briefly in those cerulean orbs of hers. Unadulterated hate and anger courses through her body for a second and this causes her companion to glance at her questioningly, raising an elegant brow.

"Hikari-sama…? Are you alright?"

She blinks and her body shivers slightly from the amount of strength she needs to use to soothe her inner demon who too is similarly itching for revenge, its claws itching to sink into Kazama Seijuuro's head and ripping him apart, tearing the tissues that formed his layer of flesh one by one until he is no longer recognizable. Hikari brushes away her dear friend's concern, knowing that he may start to fret over her well-being underneath that stoic exterior of his.

"You need not worry, Yamato-kun. Come, let's hurry on. I am certain that our meeting with Eizo Sada at the appointed venue will go according to plan. It is important that we gain his trust and support. His father used to trade secrets with Father and I know that our clans used to get along well but just to be safe… Who knows what might have happened during the time of our absence…?"

"Alright… but isn't it near Kyoto… where your daughter is? Don't you want to go and check up on Aya-sama? After all… hasn't it been eleven years since you last saw her?"

"…" She doesn't respond to his query. Of course she does… What kind of mother would she be if she doesn't want to see her precious gem? She wants to know if Aya has been taking care of herself… whether she is still the same bright girl that she was eleven years ago. She also wants to see for herself what kind of woman Aya has matured into – Would she be intelligent and demure or would she be mischievous and headstrong? Is she the kind of woman who would show a generous amount of compassion and empathy to those around her?

And most of all… she wants to know if her daughter is happy regardless of the bitterness that comes along with the thought of Aya being happy on her own. Hikari clenches her fists slightly, uncaring of the smell of fresh pure blood which starts to permeate through the air; that tantalizing aroma causing even the most stoic Yamato to flinch.

She doesn't tell her companion her thoughts; she doesn't let him in… even if he has been with her all this while, offering her his silent company and a sort of solace that only he is capable of. Hikari doesn't dwell much on all of that; knowing that her warm heart has been buried and locked in a cold immobile cage; that of which could only be opened and set free by her dead husband's warm smile.

She blinks away the tears that start to pool in her eyes, aware of the fact that she'd never be able to hear her husband's voice ever again. She would never be able to see that serious face of his soften considerably as he lay eyes on her with heart-warming affection and gentleness that is only reserved for her and their daughter. The reality is harsh and cold; cruelly reminding her that she would never be able to laugh with her husband as well as bask in his loving embrace ever again.

Instead, she stands up and brushes away the dirt on her kimono. A sharp cry catches her attention and she extends her hand, smiling slightly as her beloved eagle rests on her limb, its beak pecking her cheek with a soft tenderness. Hikari coos at her friend softly before glancing at Yamato whose dark gaze is fixated on her.

"...It is best if we concentrate on building our clan for the time being. As much as I would love to meet my beloved daughter, it would be too risky for her. However… I can feel that something will happen soon. And when the wind direction starts to change, that will be the cue for Aya to meet us for the very first time in so long."

"...Alright." Yamato says softly, pausing for a moment before walking over to her and going down and bending on one knee; surprising the red-headed woman. He bows his head slightly in a show of deep respect and admiration for his lady. "Hikari-sama… Both you and Yuu-sama had taken me in when I had nowhere else to go. My body, loyalty and heart belongs to you. Just know that if you ever need someone, I will always be here with you, guarding and protecting you – watching over you. And in exchange… I want you to share some of the weight resting on your shoulders with me."

Hikari blinks as her gaze focuses on her companion. They are at a huge grass field, the beauty of which is stained and tainted by the dried scarlet blood that once belonged to the corpses. Yamato's words bring about a tingle down her spine. She waves away the emotions. Deep down, Hikari realises that Yuu has probably wanted her to be happy and yet… she can't bring herself to acknowledge the growing feelings that is starting to bloom in her chest.

It seems almost as if she's slowly replacing her husband bit by bit and she doesn't want that. Yet, in spite of that thought that runs through her mind, the corner of her lips turns upwards slightly; she senses the warmth that is creeping into her stone cold heart, chasing away the loneliness and emptiness that has accompanied her ever since her husband's death.

* * *

 **Kyoto, October 1864.**

"…" Aya chews on her food silently, her bright cerulean eyes never leaving the effeminate man. There was something iffy about Itou Kashitarou. Whenever he was around… the hairs on the back of her neck will stand, giving her goose bumps as if trying to warn her something about him.

"The discipline in Shinsengumi is pretty strict, isn't it? San'nan-san, I've much to learn from you." He says as he chuckles politely, causing Aya to narrow her eyes slightly. She doesn't want to believe it but… his polite words are laced with something else… something that she can't put a finger on and it makes her very _very_ uncomfortable.

"…I can't. I'm not qualified to be teaching you anything."

"Itou-san, have another drink." Kondou offers to refill his cup, gracing the other with a warm smile on his lips. He wants to make the other feel as welcomed as possible… considering that he needs Itou's help in strengthening the Shinsengumi.

All of these are making her sick. She feels as if her foster father is trying his best to suck up to the newcomer. Watching him smile like this causes her shoulders to stiffen slightly and her stomach to churn uncomfortably.

"Hijikata-san," Itou speaks up, capturing the ebony-haired man's attention. "I hear that not only you are very popular among your forces but you are also a very efficient leader. I'll be in your care in the future."

"…"

He doesn't respond.

XXXXXX

"Nishi-Hongangji Temple." Hijikata says curtly with his eyes closed, seeming to be deep in thought. There is a shift in the atmosphere as his words draw everyone's attention to him. San'nan looks especially surprised.

"Nishi-Hongangji Temple was the first Choshu safe house. They won't agree to take us in." The bespectacled man refutes immediately, aghast at the fact that they're even considering it. Regardless of the fact that he's practically a cripple now, he is still a man with overly strict moral values and just the thought of invading such a sacred place makes him feel so…

"That does not matter. The Choshu has always engaged in illegal activities under the guise of temples and monks." The vice-commander looks up and glances at his friend with a determined look in his eyes. "If it comes down to it, we'll force them to agree."

"Aren't you ashamed to employ force to coerce monks?"

"Well, there is that. I'll have to agree with San'nan-san." Shinpachi says, not liking where their conversation is going.

"While Toshi's points are valid, Sannan-san's opinions also need to be considered." Kondou frowns, lifting his head up slightly and bringing a finger up to massage his chin. It is moments like this which makes it so difficult to make a decision… He knows full well that one wrong move could destroy everything that they've worked so hard for. _Serizawa had taught him that._

"Isn't Nishi-Hongangji Temple a nice place?" Itou Kashitarou speaks up and takes something from his pocket and slides it towards the other members. It appears to be an advertisement of some sort. "I've done some research as well, and it seems a most suitable place for a barrack. As Hijikata-kun says, once we have a foothold in the temple, we can also defend against the Choshu."

"Indeed, the Choshu will lose a valuable safe house." Saitou agrees softly along with Sanosuke, causing both Shinpachi and Aya to frown.

"I'm not too sure."

"But if we act dishonourably, I fear that there will be a downside to it!"

"…I have to concur with San'nan-san." It is Aya this time round, the barest hint of displeasure evident on her face. Her bright eyes start to darken at the thought of threatening the monks. Such actions were… "As emphasized again and again, we need to be cautious when treading on such dangerous paths. No doubt will it be ultimately beneficial for the Shinsengumi… However… there is the possibility of backlashes."

"Ah, Himura-san…" Itou addresses her. She raises an elegant brow and glances at him with an unimpressed look. The air around her is certainly befitting that of the second vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. "I hear that you are adopted by Kondou-san, are you not? I hope that doesn't have a bearing on where you stand currently."

She resists the urge to flinch under his scheming gaze and glares back at the man defiantly. The others tense as well, knowing that Aya's childhood was a topic that should be left unsaid in her vicinity. Souji narrows his emerald eyes as well, his body stiffening and ready to lunge at Itou Kashitarou should the need arises.

"And what of it?" She replies coolly as waves of irritation and annoyance flows from her. "I would appreciate it if we get back to the matter at hand for I believe that my past and finding a suitable barracks for the Shinsengumi is completely irrelevant."

"That's fine by me. And by the way… San'nan-san, is as always, a man given to deep thoughts. But to achieve great things, we need to be bold and fearless in our planning. Still, I can understand why the two of you are so cautious."

"Cautious…?" San'nan recoils back from the harsh reality of his words, pain tugging at his chest. This infuriates Aya for nothing angers the young woman more than the sight of her men being targeted and treated as if they are mere dirt.

Even with the tense atmosphere, the stranger drops the bomb, insensitive and uncaring of how his words might hurt the other.

" _I believe your left arm cannot be used. And even if you can't be a swordsman, I'm sure that your intelligence and talents in strategy will be an asset."_

"What did you mean by that, Itou-san…?" Outside, Chizuru stops in her path as she hears Hijikata growl out in anger. "As you said, San'nan-san is a fine scholar. But we, the Shinsengumi, value him as a swordsman."

"Hijikata-kun, my arm is…"

"Ah, forgive my uncourt–"

He is interrupted as Aya stands up and grabs him, slamming him against the wall. She glares harshly at the other, her body trembling with intense anger. The red-head's actions alarm the other occupants in the room who get up as well, ready to hold back the young woman. The others had only seen this side of Aya once… back when Kondou had bowed down and knelt in front of _Serizawa_ with the burning building standing tall behind the latter.

"Aya!" Kondou calls out. His eyes widen as he senses a change in his foster daughter's aura. Something dangerous and animalistic is… lurking underneath that exterior of hers. Could it be…?

"…How _dare_ you?" His words go unnoticed as Aya hisses; blinded by her rage, grabbing the collar of Itou's kimono. Outside, Chizuru almost drops the tray she is holding in her hand as she has never witnessed this side of Aya before. "I don't care if you attack me, however… I am the second vice-commander of Shinsengumi and my skills are on par with Hijikata-kun himself.

"Attacking _my_ men – whether be it hurling insults or physically threatening them – is equivalent to attacking _me_. I am not afraid nor will I hold back my punches if I see any one of _my_ men being threatened and treated unfairly. And I'll have you know… I did not get my position just because I'm Kondou's foster daughter. The Shinsengumi _does not_ practice cronyism nor nepotism and is an organization that upholds strong values and morals. If you harbor any lingering thoughts about antagonizing my men, this is a warning to you: _I do not give second chances and you will find yourself at the end of my blades if you do not stop what you are doing now_."

And with that, she throws another dark glare in his direction before storming out of the common room, nearly knocking Chizuru down in her path.

* * *

She stares at the brilliant orange sky as she rests her head against the grass field. Aya sighs softly as she recalls the earlier events of the day, her anger already having been dissipated once she is at her favorite spot right at the outskirts of town.

Aya has always loved being near nature. It soothes her. It calms the beast that is raging underneath the surface of her flesh. Lately, she feels somewhat different as if there's something that is itching to get its claws out after having been dormant for so long. This feeling has been stuck with her ever since that night… she had woken up with a splitting headache the next day, not knowing what was going on with her body.

She closes her eyes as there is a soft and cool breeze, causing her long strands of scarlet silk to flutter and spread out around her like a red crown; illuminating her entire features and giving a sort of ethereal feel to the picturesque image that she is making. And just when she is about to drift away into a state of sleepiness, the hairs on her skin stands.

"…You do realize that it's dangerous for such a woman like you to be out here alone, don't you…?" Her eyes snap open and she sits up, her hand reaching out to grab her swords.

The corner of his lips lifts slightly into a small smirk and Kazama Chikage resists the urge to chuckle at the sight of the young woman who is now in a crouched position and ready to pounce on him. Dark amusement dances within the bright crimson hue of his gaze as the demon inside of him claps its hands together in glee, apparently relishing in being such close proximity with the one he chose as his mate.

"What are you doing here…? Are you stalking me or something…?" She murmurs softly, resulting in Chikage raising a brow at her query.

"…Stalking you…?" He snorts softly, surprising even himself for it was such an uncharacteristic behavior. As proud as he is of his background, there is honestly no reason for him to show such emotions back home – not when there are others scrutinizing his every move. Here… Whilst he is still burdened with the heavy responsibility, there is still some semblance of peace whenever he is away from everyone; even his elders. "Nothing of that sort. I merely wish to be away from civilization for a short period of time to gather my thoughts. However… seeing you here amuses me."

She brings about a whirlwind of emotions inside him. To be frank, he sees no need to interrupt her peaceful sleep but considering that the sun is almost down… It would be unbefitting of the head of a pure-blooded clan to leave a such defenseless and vulnerable woman alone… especially if she is going to be his wife. He would not fool himself. There is a part of himself that finds the woman's actions to be a tad bit endearing.

Himura Aya is naïve yet there is so much more to her person. She is intelligent and uses her wits to her advantage. She is cautious yet reckless at the same time. Most importantly, she recognizes authority yet she is not completely submissive. If he is completely honest with himself, Kazama Chikage rather likes that small defiant streak that she has in her; it brings color to his dull and mundane life.

That rebellious side of her makes him want to _own_ her completely – to possess her. Just the thought of having such a strong woman by his side is almost enough to drive his inner demon insane with want.

"…Go away... I'm not in the mood to play with you." She bites back, unhappy about having her sleep interrupted.

Kazama does laugh this time round, his ruby orbs glinting under the strong rays of the sun. The blonde leans forward and creeps into her personal space. Aya flinches and recoils slightly as she is not used to the idea of having someone whom she's not familiar with in her own small bubble. She then lets out a low growl and moves to hit the man with the back of her palm when a masculine hand suddenly shoots out and grabs the limb, bringing it close to his mouth and brushing the back of her palm against his soft lips.

At this, Aya gasps softly as she wills the blush that is starting to form on her cheeks to dissipate. Her brows crease as once more, Kazama Chikage manages to confuse her with his actions and words. It feels almost as if he's trying to…

"What do you want from me?" She repeats her question bluntly for the umpteenth time, somewhat unnerved at how her voice comes out slightly heavier than usual. The red-head knows for sure that she doesn't hate him. It's just that… she is almost unable to stand how intense the man is – certainly even more so than Souji himself.

"Hmm… feisty, aren't we? What do I want…?" He repeats her question with a slight tilt of his head. There is something akin to a manipulative and decisive glint in his eyes… yet underneath the surface, there lies something much _much_ stronger… so intense that it brings about a small shiver down her spine. Is that pride in his eyes? "I want many things, Himura Aya. And the list of things that I want includes you as well."

"Me…?" She widens her eyes slightly. The grass surrounding them ruffles slightly as there is another cool breeze. However… even with the windy atmosphere, Aya feels as if she is about to burn from the intensity of his gaze. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she barely recognizes the fact Kazama's lips feels scorching hot on the back of her palm.

"…But first… let me ask you this. Do you believe in the supernatural, Himura?"

She blinks, astounded by the absurdity of his query. Supernatural…? Is he talking about demons, angels, vampires and werewolves and whatnot? If that's the case… then Aya doesn't. Although... just the word _demon_ causes a strange pang to shoot up her chest. A man with long ebony hair comes to the forefront of her mind and her knees almost buckle from the sudden pain lacing her heart.

"Himura Aya… I _want_ you."

Aya widens her eyes as another ridiculous statement comes from the man's mouth. She is ready to protest when a warm finger is placed on her lips, interrupting her. She musters the courage to look straight into his eyes and the smouldering heat in his gaze almost burns her down to her very core as he rips away her will to speak.

"Your bravery and courage pull me to you. Coupled with your intelligence and warm heart… it is almost enough to drive me insane with want. There is an irrational part of me that is delighted at how fierce and headstrong you are… and the empathy that you bestow upon others is almost enough to make me want to possess that."

Her breath hitches in her throat as he leans in once again, burrowing his face into the corner of his neck just like that night in the Inn. She wants to push him away, feeling as if she's betraying Saitou by allowing Kazama to be so close to her but there is another part of her that wants to stay still and bask in his ministrations. _Best not to follow down that train of thought…_ She tells herself that.

Aya struggles in his hold, wanting to push him away as beautiful cobalt blue eyes popped up in her head, once more grounding her in reality. "Don't…"

He doesn't listen to her as he rubs his nose into her scent glands. By doing so, he discretely leaves his mark on her – one that will ward her against other demons and those foolish enough to challenge his authority and possession over her. It is a habitual instinct for a demon to claim his mate – to own and protect the one he chooses as his significant other. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kazama knows that Aya is unaware of the Ways of the Demons and will no doubt be infuriated once she realizes what he is doing now. He wonders what she would have done if the red-head knows what is happening now. Perhaps…

His grip on her unconsciously tightens as he recalls his late mother; the only person who has had shown him genuine kindness and affection. Due to his position as the heir of the Clan, his father and elders were particularly strict on him… not that it particularly matters yet it is… nice to meet someone who did not care for who he is although… he would have to change that if he wants her to be his wife.

* * *

She stares at the sheet of paper in which she had written _Kazama Chikage_ many a nights ago. Her lower lips jut out as Aya pouts downwards at the paper. She is confused at the deep emotions that she sees in the man. Every single time she sees him only leaves her with more and more questions unanswered and this is seriously starting to frustrate her.

Aya sighs softly and shakes her head to rid herself of the distracting thoughts. She picks up the sheet of paper and then proceeds to pull open her lower cabinet where she places the paper in and closes it. The woman exhales once more and slaps herself gently on the cheek and decides to continue reading her paperwork and carry on where she left the previous night.

But before she manages to read a single word, her cerulean irises lands onto a small blue ribbon that Souji had picked for her when they were younger. The corner of her lips lifts up in a wry smile, the memory leaves a sort of bittersweet taste to it.

XXXXXX

 _She was crying, wet tears streaming down her face as there was a sharp pain in her knee from where she had cut herself with a stone after tripping over it while playing with Souji. Beside her, the latter was almost close to freaking out, guilt clearly written all over his countenance. Souji didn't know what to do. If it was a minor fall… he would have been able to deal with it but Aya was bleeding._

 _There was an unpleasant feeling in his chest as he watched his best friend cry. He wanted to chase the pain away. Souji huffed and decided to lift her up with his small hands. He urged Aya to climb onto his back and when she did so while sniffing, the small brown-haired male made a beeline in the direction of his foster father's room._

" _Kondou-san!" Souji called his name over and over again, causing the man to hurry over, his warm eyes widening in shock as he saw a twelve-years-old Souji heaving from the lack of oxygen with an eight-years-old Aya on his back, her small frame shivering._

" _What happened!?" He asked, immediately going over to help Aya go down Souji's back._

" _We were playing near the lake at the outskirts of town when Aya suddenly tripped over a rock and fell down! It started bleeding and I didn't know what to do so I carried her all the way back home!" Souji said hurriedly, tugging at the older man's sleeve and hurrying him._

" _Let me see that…" Kondou murmured as he trailed his eyes down Aya's small petite body, his eyes coming to a rest on her knee where there was a red gash but other than that… there was no injury? This seemed to surprise all three of them especially Souji who gaped at the young girl._

" _But… Kondou-san, I could have sworn that–"_

"…" _Kondou remained silent as his inquisitive eyes soon bore into Aya's tearful ones. There was no room for doubt that Aya had been hurt, considering how panicked Souji has been. And if that's the case… His brows furrowed, forming a crease. Was she starting to show signs already?_

" _Kondou-san…" Souji called out to the man once again, albeit this time in a softer volume._

 _His words snapped the said man out of his reverie and the latter then smiled warmly at his children. "Well… it seems that the bleeding has stopped for now. In that case, I'm very relieved. Souji…" He called out, drawing the young boy's attention. "I'm very proud of you. That was very responsible of you, bringing Aya all the way back here."_

 _At his words, Aya nodded vigorously, no longer crying now that the pain has gone. "Thank you, Sou-chan…" She stood up and padded over to her friend, grabbing his hand and beaming at the other, her warm smile reaching her eyes._

 _There was a warmth in Souji's cheeks as he took in the sight of a happy Aya, not even bothering to refute the idea of being called such a childish nickname._ _ **So pretty…**_

XXXXXXX

Fear grips her heart as San'nan reaches out for her throat and squeezes tightly to the point where she's almost suffocating. Chizuru struggles in the bespectacled man's grip hold, wanting nothing more than to be elsewhere at this timing. She doesn't know how things turned out this way when all she wanted to do was to find some kind of medicine to help the other man.

" _Kondou-san has used the Shinsengumi as test subjects to improve the drug."_

Chizuru stares into San'nan's bright crimson orbs with alarm. She is almost out of breath when the door slides open and in rushes Aya with her dual swords in her hands, her cerulean eyes widening at what she is seeing.

"Yukimura…!" She immediately lunges at the two, managing to knock the crazed man away from the younger girl. Aya then places herself in front of Chizuru, shifting into a defensive stance and protecting her.

San'nan crouches and is about to leap at the two women when he suddenly flinches and recoils a little from Aya whose cerulean eyes shines a bright crimson – eerily similar to his own – an indication that she is not fully human. He sniffs the air for a moment, hissing at the latter who is boring into him unflinchingly with a seemingly stoic expression on her countenance.

"…M…Master…?" _Strong… Power… Me… Weak... Must stay… away…_ He snarls at the strength and power and authority emanating from the red-head, disliking the feeling of being forced to back down into submission. He stands on guard, causing Aya to frown and tense before moving in an attempt to deflect him when he dives at her, his nails managing to get a cut on her neck.

"Himura-san…!" Chizuru gasps as she tries to catch her breath. Huge brown eyes widen once more as she takes note of how the gaping wound on Aya's neck recovers at a ridiculous rate… it is almost similar to how her own injuries heal at a lightning speed.

He's about to strike at her once more when the deranged version of San'nan catches a whiff of… something strong… something powerful and masculine coming from the woman with the red hair. "…M…Mated…? Master… _mated_?"

Aya glances at San'nan in shock; not because of his words but rather… she doesn't understand what is going on. All she knows is that San'nan must have taken the accursed Water of Life elixir in a bid to fight once more. And by doing so… he had thrown his entire life away. Underneath the intensity of her eyes lies deep compassion, sympathy and pity for her friend. Not only that, fury at herself starts to bubble under her skin for knowing that her friend is in great pain and yet… she did nothing to reach out to the other. It is because of the fact that no one was unable to reach out to him hence the once cool and collected San'nan is driven to depression and insanity… before taking the cowardly way out.

The red-head is able to get a hit in and this time, her swords leave a deep cut on his cheek. Feeling threatened once again, this results in San'nan growling lowly at her notwithstanding its cautious stance. Anguish tears at her heart as she realizes that the inhumane creature standing (well… more of crouching) in front of her is San'nan who has had made up his mind to risk his life by consuming that accursed drug and becoming an experiment for the Shinsengumi. She is aware that efforts had been made to improve the elixir but nonetheless…

She swallows and points her swords in her friend's direction, aiming for his chest. She does not even process the fact that San'nan would no longer attack them both as he perceives her as a demon so much stronger than himself and coupled with the scent of another pure-blooded demon on her… San'nan inevitably begins to back away from his Master, following his primal instincts and not wanting to be punished.

"…I'm so sorry…" Aya murmurs softly at the fear and caution she sees in her deranged friend. She doesn't know if it's too late but if there is the possibility that he might return back to normal once she reaches an offering hand out to him, then she would not have to kill her dear friend. "San'nan-san…" She whispers softly to the other male as if speaking to a threatened cat.

Chizuru watches in amazement as Aya's words seemed to have a soothing effect on San'nan for the latter begins to relax, the bright crimson hue in his eyes beginning to diminish slightly. Seeing this, Aya heaves a sigh of relief. She is surprised once more when the overwhelming lust for blood once again pushes San'nan to charge at her.

With her quick reflexes, Aya is able to dodge the incoming attack by rolling over to her right and pulling Chizuru behind her. Closing her eyes, she tries to bury the torment lacing her heart as she takes the initiative this time round, pushing herself forward into his direction and aiming for his most vulnerable area.

"Himura-san, don't–"

"San'nan-san!" Chizuru watches with great relief as Hijikata appears in the doorway along with Souji, Saitou and Harada.

Just as Aya is about to pierce her sword into the bespectacled man's chest, something is thrown in her direction, knocking her weapons out of the way; resulting in it landing onto the floor. A pair of strong arms grab her shoulders and starts to pull her away from San'nan into a warm chest. Right before she buries her own head into the man's chest to seek comfort, she sees Saitou and Souji rushing to pin the now white-haired man, forcing him down as he screams out loud from the intensity of his bloodlust.

"Oh god…" She breaths out, her voice a little raspy as her body breaks out into small shivers. She almost killed her friend with her own two hands. _What kind of leader is she? No leader would voluntarily kill one of his own men. God… you make me sick, Aya…_

A warm hand reaches out to take hold of her chin and tilts her head up. Troubled aquamarine irises locks onto anxious amber ones. Sanosuke places his hands on her cheeks with brotherly affection, bending down and filling her cold body with welcoming heat. She isn't aware of how she's nearly hyperventilating at this point, her person unable to deal with the trauma of almost killing one of her loved ones. Sure… they weren't as close as she was to the others but still…

"Aya… calm down… take a deep breath in… and out. Chizuru's fine now. You did a great job…." He coos to her softly, his hands moving from its place on her cheeks to her ears, helping her to muffle the sounds of distress coming from San'nan whose hands come up to scratch at his chest in a futile bid to rid himself of the overwhelming and unpleasant feeling that he is starting to dislike. His knees buckles, causing him to kneel and writhe in pain on the floor. Seeing this, Saitou turns out to Hijikata and calls out to the man for instructions about what to do next and how to deal with this situation.

Unable to stand the sounds of tortured screams, Aya lifts her head, her cerulean blue eyes wild with emotion, and all of a sudden, she pushes Sanosuke away before turning to dash out of the study. She heads for the comforts of her room, pulling the shoji door open and closes it. Once she's certain that she's alone, Aya's knees buckles and she slides down onto the floor, wrapping her arms around herself in a tight embrace; wet tears streaming down her face.

Back at the scene, the ebony-haired man stands from his spot where he is bent over Chizuru who had lost consciousness in the midst of chaos – most likely due to exhaustion and shock. A mask shifts back into place, hiding the concern and worry he feels for the small brown-haired girl. He doesn't want to admit it but… throughout these past few weeks… she seems to have somewhat grown on him. Yet… now that she's figured out their deepest darkest secret… he may have no choice but to silence her if she so much as spill a word about what happened tonight.

"Shinpachi, go to the gate of the Maekawa-Tei base. Harada, go to the Yarada-Tei base. Keep an eye on the troops. Don't let anyone near this room." He resumes his place as vice-commander and begins to bark out orders at his men, doing what he thinks is best for them in the current situation.

"Saitou, you'll stand by for orders in the courtyard and keep an eye out for Itou and his men."

"Understood."

"Hijikata-san, I would like to stay here..." Souji says as he studies San'nan who is now writhing on the floor with what appears to be a hint of… sadistic curiosity in those forest-green eyes of his. He recalls the events of the previous night; that of which when he had visited the former in this very same room.

"Alright." Hijikata agrees before continuing. "This will be a critical night. We'll see if it brings life, death or total destruction. Will he live or die… or will he be self-destructed? I'll go check up on Aya and bring Yukimura back to her room. There's a possibility that the both of them may be traumatized from this."

Those are his parting words to the brown-haired male as he proceeds to bring Yukimura to his arms and leaves the room; frowning slightly, noticing how light the young girl is in his arms.

* * *

The end! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, I do hope that things are putting together nicely considering that I've spent quite some time trying to figure out which scene goes where and how will they be written.

I'm quite interested in the idea of the failed experiments recognizing those who are in power and are forced to be wary of those stronger than they are even if they are portrayed as mindless and bloodthirsty creatures; think of it as a sort of caste system with the failed experiments all the way at the bottom of the pyramid while obviously the pure-blooded demons are at the top… considering that Yukimura Koudou had tried to imitate those at the top of the food-chain.

On another note, I hope I'm not starting to bore you guys by narrating the cannon events ;; personally I do think that they are quite important in carrying out the characterization of characters and building up suspense for the later events of the story although there are some parts where there will be divergence from the main plot!

Thanks guys for all your votes! This is the current poll (I realized I didn't keep track of it last chapter so I'm doing it now!)

Saitou: IIIIIIIIIIII

Souji: IIIIIII

Kazama: I

Also, Kazama's relationship with Aya will start to go deeper and deeper throughout the events of the story and I'll be portraying it as one that is very complicated and shallow as it seems although at the moment… I'm having some difficulty trying to pin his personality down because his character is so complex aaaa;;;;

Once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews and alerts! It'll make me really happy if you leave behind review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow, is it another update!? Heh. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts and whatnot! It really warms my heart when I wake up to an alert hahahaha. On another note, I know that it's kinda slightly late now to mention it but… better late than never I guess… Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I highly recommend all you readers to listen to Hakuouki's OSTs when reading this story! Just listening to them gives me a lot of feels whenever I'm writing so… you know… I love their OSTS! All of them are so beautiful T.T I need to SPREAD THE LOVE! Okay enough with my enthusiasm; on with the story! Nagumo Kaoru makes an appearance in this chapter and so does Chihiro as well! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about her ^^''

 _To Unbekannte T: Yay! Your review makes me happy knowing that I've managed to get some of the characters' emotions across! To me, I really have to put in the effort to consider the choice of words I use and whether a not does it precisely translates their feelings into words. I really have fun writing Kazama and Aya's interaction as well! Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter as starting from now onwards, Kazama's going to make a more obvious attempt at getting her over. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _To Ema33: Hi there! Tbh, I was quite shocked by your long review and I just kept reading it over and over again ahahahaha. Thank you very much for your kind words and I'm really glad you're interested in the idea of the demons being more animalistic considering that it's in their nature! Idk if you've watched Vampire Knight but that's where I get some of my ideas from! There'll be some Saitou x Aya interaction here in this chapter (somewhat) but I'm not going to spoil you about the later events though because I'm sadistic like that, muahahaha._

 _Special thanks to all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed Hakouki: A New Dawn!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hakuouki isn't mine!_

 _ **Warnings:**_ _OOC-ness? Bad grammar… un-beta-ed. (self-proof-read lol)_

* * *

Sunlight filters in through the translucent material of the shoji door that is separating Aya from the outside world; an indication that the sun has already risen. Coupled with the soft sounds of birds chirping, it is enough to make anyone throw off their covers and rush out to enjoy the morning breeze. That said, however, there is the exception of Aya who is currently buried under the comforts of her covers; refusing to go out of bed even when she knows that everyone must be gathered in the common room by now.

It is not that Aya doesn't care about showing up and all that kind of stuff but rather… last night's event has left her downtrodden after seeing the gut-wrenching state San'nan was in. Even now… even after eight hours… Aya has been in bed, tossing here and there; her brain working its engines in an attempt to understand the man's actions and his logic. How is it that he can throw his entire life away just so he can fight once more? A small frown finds itself on her pale face as she comes across that thought in her mind: _Is fighting truly that important to men?_

Last night serves as a reminder as to how men are so attached to the idea of violence and fighting – even when they are both able to cause so much hurt and destruction to those around them. Her raging emotions yesterday was almost akin to that moment when she found out that Souji had killed an innocent man a few years ago and it frightens her.

It scares her to the point that her mind starts to over-analyse and think about what would happen if for some reason… Souji too decides to take the Water of Life elixir despite knowing the risks that come along with it. Will he be willing to abandon his life – even after all that he has been through? _Would he be willing to leave_ _ **her**_ _too?_

A heavy lump starts to form in her throat and Aya doesn't really like the unpleasant feeling that trails behind it. She shivers slightly… an oddity considering the fact that it's almost the peak of summer and one would be anything but _cold_ ; yet it is indeed a glaring testament as to how she really feels for Aya does indeed feel that very same coldness creeping into her heart and locking it in its tight grasp as if unwilling to let go.

Her mind tells her that she should probably go and check up on her friend – to see if he has managed to survive the crisis throughout the night. _But still…_ What makes her so sure that San'nan will be willing to see her again? She doubts that will be the case given the fact that Aya had personally striked him with her swords yesterday and the damage caused by her own hands would have been even greater if not for the timely intervention of the other captains.

Speaking of which… there is a soft knock on the shoji door which resounds throughout the entire room; causing Aya to flinch slightly as to her ears… the magnitude of the sound is amplified by the loneliness and emptiness she feels inside her heart. Aya pulls the cover of her blanket closer to her, wishing that it would somehow make her invisible by magic even though she is unaware of the fact that there is a small tuff of scarlet silk peeking out slightly from underneath the covers.

It is this scene that greets Souji; the brown-haired man raising an eyebrow at the sight of his best friend making herself seem as small as possible to the naked eye. Even when he knows how despondent the young woman must be feeling right now, the corner of his lips turn upwards into a small fond smile. However… that same smile soon changes its direction into a frown as he realizes that there is a lack of response from the red-head.

He is worried. The concern is clearly evident on his face which is almost like an open book to anyone who rests their eyes on him. Souji approaches her softly and gently prods her forehead with an index finger. His action causes Aya to wriggle further into the comforts of her blanket, pulling it tighter over her, not wanting to be seen. Seeing this, Souji lets out an exasperated sigh before yanking the said object away from her; earning himself a small voice asking him to _stay away and leave her the hell alone._

Vivid emerald eyes blink as he realizes that he should have gone after her last night nstead of staying behind to study San'nan. He shakes his head as regret starts to pool in his chest for his poorly made decision as the curiosity and urge to analyse the man in closer detail had proved to be more overwhelming at that point in time.

Souji crawls into the warmth of her futon and decides to pull her closer to him just like how when they were younger… he used to do so whenever her reoccurring nightmares prevented her from sleeping peacefully. He doesn't mind the cramped space – given that the futon is only made for one – and her struggling body which he wraps an arm around… providing the comfort and warmth that he instinctively knows that Aya needs whenever she gets into _this mood._ He doesn't even care that it's considered inappropriate for them to be this close together. He doesn't care at all for it reminds him of the past back when there was only the two of them alone against the humongous world out there. Having her this close to him makes him feel as if he can take on anything and _everything_ in the world regardless of what Mother Fate decides to throw at him.

"He's fine now. Don't you think it's time that you stop beating yourself up over things that you cannot control? It was his decision to drink the potion – he… of all people… should know the risks that comes along with that elixir. It is the consequence that he must face for not being able to acknowledge the reality that he cannot hold the sword once more. It is his irrational side and logic that pushed him to the brink of insanity. Yesterday's events are because of his own actions and _not_ _yours_."

His other hand reaches up to the crown of her crimson locks, burying itself in the beauty of it while cradling it gently. Being in such close proximity brings out something in him… something strong… something powerful… almost as if he finds it a privilege to be able to comfort the young woman because this is something that only _he_ is allowed to do. _Only him – Not Harada… not Hijikata… not even Kondou and most importantly… not_ _ **Hajime**_ _._ And the fact that Aya is giving him permission to do so… empowers him even further; it makes him feel so strong that he thinks that he can overcome any obstacle – even his own sickness which seems to have the ability to sap his strength away from him.

Despite their currently strained relationship, Souji knows that he will not be able to leave his beloved alone; it is almost a habitual instinct – one that fights to pull him closer to her in spite of the strong gate that is wedged firmly between them. Okita Souji looks down at the young woman and almost blinks when teary cerulean irises are focused on him. He can see the brewing storm inside her eyes and he almost chuckles at how he too can read her like an open book. He wants to make it all go away… It is the same emotion that he had felt eight years ago when Aya had tripped over a stone and started crying. He feels this way because he truly cherishes her; she is like a treasure to him – rare… unique… invaluable and irreplaceable. Souji wants her all to himself…

"…B-But I knew that he was hurting… how could I not? Recently, San'nan-san has gotten so cold that it's practically impossible to talk to him again. And yet… I didn't even make a single effort to make his pain go away. I didn't even know how to make him feel better. And to make things worse… I've hit him… just a few hours after threatening Itou Kashitarou for hurting him! Doesn't that make me a hypocrite!? Tell me… Souji! _What kind of a leader injures their own men!?_ "

Souji stiffens ever oh so slightly when Aya raises her hands to hit his chest weakly; a startling contrast to her usual strength and speed.

" _God… I'm the worst…"_

Right after those self-deprecating words leave her mouth, Aya jolts in shock as Souji suddenly reaches out and grabs her shoulders aggressively. His grip is tight on her person but it is not enough to cause her pain. A hand creeps its way underneath her chin and tilts it toward him so that he is within her line of vision. The red-head almost stiffens at how dark his eyes are.

"Do not ever say that – you hear me?" She almost flinches from his tone. Never had she once heard such a cold tone directed at her… and Aya suddenly realizes that this is a show of how angry Souji is. "Aya, do not ever say such things about yourself ever again. Do you even understand how amazing you are? You are merely _sixteen_ ; leading huge groups of men who are almost twice the size and almost twice as old as you. You are our Vice-Commander; you make rational and logical decisions for us when Hijikata-san is unable to. You keep us calm and collected… you protect us… you bring us together! Don't you realize…? There is no Shinsengumi without you so don't ever doubt yourself like that."

Her soft lips begin to tremble from the sincere words and her breath hitches in her throat as Aya processes the harsh look that is softening oh so considerably on the brown-haired male's physiognomy once he realizes that she's shaking in his hold. She feels so _so_ _ **blessed**_ to have him by his side… she's so thankful for his loyalty and his constant presence in her life even when all she seems to do lately is to hurt him is as well…

And finally… and in so long… she feels at peace with herself… something she is incapable of without Souji there to guide her.

* * *

 **Kyoto, June 1865.**

Piercing gold eyes stare at the direction of the Shimabara Inn; the place where she knows her lady has spent some time _alone_ with the likes of _Kazama Chikage_. Her irises narrow into tiny slits as she thinks about one of his cronies… specifically the one with the long blue hair – almost as dark as hers – tied up in a long ponytail, grinning as he fought with her friends.

 _Shiranui._

The name leaves an extremely bitter taste in her mouth. To be frank, she has expected that she'll be meeting that man soon enough but she didn't think that time would come this quickly. And there is another issue that deeply troubles her – besides these three… she senses the presence of another demon in the vicinity…

The number of demons appearing in this area is, in her opinion, slightly disconcerting; considering the fact that the freaking _Shogunate_ himself is claimed to be visiting this town soon. Chihiro finds this ironic. It truly is… because it is the government themselves who are responsible for wiping out – cleansing (as they had put it) – most of the demons in the region most closest to civilization and it is because of the government that she has lost her family as well.

In spite of the fact that Chihiro is aware of Yukimura's past – how could she not? Not when she has suffered through the same fate as her – the blue-haired female doesn't bring it up…. not when she has figured out that the young girl is oblivious to her identity and person just as how her own lady is.

From her spot in the shadows of the alley, Chihiro blinks as she sees a young petite woman in a kimono walking in her direction. Chihiro tilts her head in silence as she studies the young girl… who for some strange reason looks a lot like someone she knows… Her nose twitches for a moment as she notes the weird scent wafting through the air and her brows crease. _Wait… something's not right about that girl._ Before she can ponder about her train of thought for a little longer, she sighs quietly when the unmistakable voice of Toudou Heisuke rings out from somewhere in the near distance.

The navy-haired woman glances up, seeing the sun shining brightly from its position high up in the sky. She frowns slightly, recalling that it is indeed time for the Shinsengumi to be carrying out their daily patrols in town. Bright gold eyes blink once more as Heisuke seems to be accompanied by Yukimura and Souji who had just appeared from the other direction where Heisuke had just came from.

She is about to step out into the sunlight and head over to them when a sudden commotion draws her attention away from her friends. Her eyes lazily trail over to the scene and Chihiro is disgusted to see the young woman from before being accosted by some… delinquents.

"Hey, young lady. What do you mean by "no"? We have been working our asses off since the Imperial Decree. Are we asking too much for you to willingly serve us some wine?" One of the men reaches out to grab the young girl's hand with the intention of pulling her closer. At this, Chihiro's temper starts to flare as it reminds her of some… unpleasant memories that she's all too determined to forget.

"Stop that! Let go of me!" The brunette struggles firmly in the stranger's grasp, fully aware of his motives. Yet, despite of that helpless persona that he is displaying, Kaoru sneers and curses at them in his mind, no doubt aware that he is fully capable of beating these filths up. But alas… considering that he has to keep up the appearance of a fragile and helpless girl… it pisses him off to no end.

"Hurry up and come!"

Kaoru resists the urge to grit his teeth as he is dragged once more by the wrist, his own anger beginning to flare up. "No, stop it!"

"Ah, trashing the words "Imperial Decree" just by passing them through the lips of those like you two…" He blinks as an unfamiliar voice reaches his ears. _Shinsengumi…_ Kaoru notes as his eyes discretely trail down his saviour (it leaves a sour feeling in his mouth) and rests upon an infamous light blue coat donned on the man's body. It seems that his cries and act had captured his attention…

"A light blue overcoat?" The one who is grabbing his wrist lets go immediately, not wanting to mess with the Wolves of Mibu.

"Shinsengumi?"

 _Ah… about time you disgusting creatures get your filthy hands off my person…_ Kaoru thinks as he proceeds to place a hand on the wooden house beside him, holding up his guise as a woman who is unable to defend herself against such uncouth men. He lets out a soft gasp as the air around his benefactor start to shift into one that's… threatening and dangerous as he seizes up the two offenders.

"Now that you know, it's up to you guys to decide what to do…" Souji says as his lips turn upwards into a small smirk, pushing his sword out of his scabbard. A small thrill courses down his body as he feels the rush of adrenaline hit him at the thought of having an opportunity to fight. In the back of his mind, there is a small nagging voice that sounds eerily like Aya – lecturing and criticizing him for his deep desire for violence. But then again… he is in the middle of saving a damsel in distress after all...

"Jerk... I'll be back!" The one responsible mumbles, slightly disgruntled at being interrupted. He turns and runs into the opposite direction… knowing that he would be unable to defeat Souji in a fight. His accomplice glance at him anxiously before his attention is once more captured by Souji.

"What about you?"

"I won't forget this!" He says and trails behind his friend, running with his tail in between his legs.

Once the fiends were gone, Kaoru outwardly heaves a sigh of relief and one of his hand reaches up to fix the ornament in his hair, placing it back in place. _Heh…_ His interest and curiosity is piqued by the brunette, his big brown eyes never leaving the other. After adjusting and correcting his outfit, he takes a few small steps forward daintily and bows lowly. "I'm most grateful. My name is Nagumo Kaoru."

From the side-lines, eerily bright gold eyes widen to the size of huge saucers at the name, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Confused as to why the other is suddenly in Kyoto, she steels her resolve to follow the boy (who apparently is now dressed as a woman for some strange reason), determined to seek the truth from his own lips. There is no way he could have survived… Not when…

Chizuru blinks as Souji suddenly grabs her and pushes her forward to stand beside the young woman they have just saved, her brown eyes staring at her friend in a daze. She almost blushes as Souji looks at her and then at Kaoru before his eyes come to a rest on her once more.

"That's it." He takes a step back, a small smile on his face. "Just as I thought. You two look so much alike."

"Do they? I think they look completely different…"

"Nope," Souji shakes his head, disagreeing with Heisuke. "Very similar. If you dressed like a woman, I'm sure you looked like twins."

"Although I would like to express my gratitude more formally, I've other businesses to attend to." Kaoru bows before turning to leave. But just before he does, he throws Souji a quick glance with a small polite smile on his lips. "I hope to meet you again just to repay you, Okita Souji-san of the Shinsengumi."

Golden eyes that are trained on Kaoru narrow into very thin slits, slightly annoyed as she watches how Nagumo tries to leave a deep impression on her friends. As silent as she can, she darts into the alleyway – her behavior and actions almost like a skilled assassin – and heads after her as Heisuke teases Souji about being a knight in shining armor.

* * *

She is sitting on top of a tree branch, glancing up at the illuminating moon high up in the sky, admiring its ethereal gracefulness. Her back is leaning against the soft trunk of the tree and her legs are extended with one of them bending at the knee. They are at the Nishi-Hongangji Temple base and no longer at the dojo where she grew up in. A soft melancholic sigh escapes her lips and it seems that she is in one of those moods whereby she seeks peace and quiet; something that she rarely gets nowadays when the other members are around…

A small part of her is glad that the Shinsengumi is starting to evolve… not only in the size of its manpower… but also… the morale and reputation of her troops as well. But honestly? She just wants to turn back time… back to when there was no unhappiness and depression… no fighting and chaos… merely happiness and love.

She snorts lightly at that train of thought, knowing that it is practically nigh impossible. Aya understands that she is perhaps a little way _too_ idealistic for her own good but is it really such a bad thing? To be frank, she doesn't consider it as such… not when it brings about even a small ounce of hope into her… not when she is waiting for the day wherein she can finally meet her mother again. A small crease appears in between the corner of her eyes as she furrows her brows; Aya feels a little guilty about forgetting the woman who gave her a chance to live a life… She reckons that her temporary amnesia was developed from the traumatizing experience that she had when she was still but a young babe.

From what she had gathered a few months back, her birth father is dead… no longer alive in this cruel cold world… and this means that her mother is all alone. Aya gnaws at her bottom lip; a lump forming in the back of her throat as a heavy weight drops onto her heart, quickly but surely. Has she been taking care of herself? Is anyone there to take care of her? Is she happy?

She shakes her head at the last thought, causing her crown of scarlet locks to flutter softly. Aya is slightly skeptical about it… considering the fact that there is a possibility that her mother may be travelling alone… mourning for her dead father. The red-head doesn't want to know how that feels… It must have been unbearable… At least here… she still has the other captains of the Shinsengumi whom she knows she can rely on.

Perhaps she is a little too lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the object of her affections coming out from his room, cobalt blue eyes blinking when he sees Aya in a deep contemplative mood. Aware of the fact that there's no one around them, a small fond smile graces Saitou's face, further enhancing his beautiful features.

 _They seem to be meeting like this a little too often…_ The bluenette silently muses. It's not that he doesn't mind it but rather… the sight in front of him is too scenic for his taste… and it feels like he's almost afraid that he will sully the fragile atmosphere with his hands. A long time ago… Saitou has learnt to accept his own feelings for the young red-head; her soft compassion and empathy for those in pain has successfully managed to worm its way into him.

Secretly, he has always been fond and curious of the young woman who had opened her arms warmly to him even right from the very beginning when he stepped into the dojo for the first time a few years back. He had tilted his head and observed her quietly, before acknowledging the idea that he's not the only one on the receiving end of her gentle warmth – Aya does give the others the same affectionate treatment – even more so to Souji…

Personally, Saitou does think that it is unfair for such a beautiful woman to suffer so much… to feel such intense empathy and sorrow for things that are beyond her control and for those who are suffering. But then again… maybe it is due to her own pain that Aya shows such kindness to those around her, not wanting them to go through that same unpleasant experience as well…

He looks back to that night a few months ago… recalling his fear, uneasiness and agitation at seeing her so tormented, writhing in pain even in the comforts of her own futon; the one place where she should feel the safest in. It elicits such dark emotions in him… so dark that it's even unfamiliar to Saitou himself; his stoic exterior notwithstanding.

He doesn't know when Aya has started to grow on him but he knows for sure that he doesn't mind it. Truthfully, he rather much likes her attention on him. Her genuine affections are such a wonderful change for him considering his… failed attempts at making a strong friendship back from where he came from; and to be frank, Saitou wonders when had he started to grow fond of those shy glances thrown his way… so much so that he's actually beginning to crave it…

The blue-haired male knows that his friendship with Souji is now strained – it is not surprising given the strong feelings the brunette always had for the young red-head. It makes him sigh softly – his cobalt blue eyes widening at the sound gently escaping his lips; the magnitude of its volume having been amplified by the quietness surrounding them.

His shoulder tenses but soon relaxes once he's certain that he has not interrupted Aya from her thoughts. If that's the case… then she must be thinking about an issue so deeply that she's not even aware of her surroundings. Saitou raises an elegant brow at how there is a deep burning curiosity within him; one that wants to know what Aya is thinking of. He wants her to confide in him... to allow him to protect her… so that he need not have to see her in such terrified state ever again.

But for now… watching her back is more than enough for him…. And when the time comes… that's when Saitou knows that he will not let her out of his sight…

* * *

 **Kyoto, June 1865.**

The captains of the Shinsengumi are standing guard at the posts they are assigned to. Apparently, it seems that the Shogunate is visiting tonight and Kondou wants them all to do a job well done as it appears that their priority now is getting into the good graces of their client tonight. Currently, Aya is at the entrance with Chizuru by her side – she has asked the young girl to accompany her so that she can keep an eye on her in case any unwanted suitors arrive…

Right now, Hijikata has just finished discussing the guard duty with them and she notes that it is time for the captains to make their hourly rotations. He appoints the both of them to relay the message to the others – he would probably have done it himself but considering that he has to personally welcome the arrival of the Shogunate...

"The next change of guard will be at 9pm." Chizuru calls out to the others with Aya trailing in tow behind her. The young brunette has actually grown on her despite the short amount of time she has spent with the other girl... it must have been her kind nature and the desire to help others that Aya is impressed with. After all… at this place and time… "Third squad, please patrol the central courtyard."

The two women head in the direction of the courtyard, entering a dark alley with no one in sight. Shining cerulean blue eyes widen slightly as Chizuru somehow manages to trip over herself, nearly falling onto the ground face flat if not for her quick reflexes. Aya reaches out to grab her before she keels over and heaves a sigh of relief after making sure that the young woman is void of any injuries. She shoots the other girl an exasperated smile, finding her clumsiness slightly endearing. Chizuru blinks as Aya reaches up to ruffle her hair fondly, a soft look on her countenance. "Please be careful, Yukimura…"

"Ah, thank you! You can just call me Chizuru, you know?"

Aya blinks at the wide beam she's receiving from her companion and laughs softly before grinning at her. "You're exactly the same as Sanosuke…" She smiles exasperatedly, recalling how her older brother figure had given her a pout before badgering her to call him _Sano_ ; causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Harada-kun?"

"Yup, the very same! Hmm…" She taps her chin, making a show of stroking it exaggeratedly. "Maybe that's how he scores with girls… He is a skirt-chaser after all no matter what he says…"

Chizuru giggles slightly and the red-head watches the young brunette with a fond smile on her face before a sudden chill is sent down her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stands. She's not the only one for Chizuru stiffens as well, sensing that something is wrong. They both turn towards their left, eyes widening simultaneously as they spot three dark shadows standing on the rooftop.

Aya tenses before whispering to her newfound friend. "Go and inform the rest about this… I'll distract them…"

"So you noticed us…" Aya blinks at the strangely familiar voice before realizing that it's _Kazama Chikage._ She grits her teeth slightly at the apprehensive feeling that is starting to eat at her. "It seems that the two of you aren't that slow after all…"

"Why are you here?" Chizuru questions them, not heeding Aya's instructions. "How did you get–"

"Chizuru!" Aya hisses, slightly angered at how Chizuru is blatantly disregarding her orders. "I'll take care of this! Go, go, go!"

"Huh? Planning to run away from us? These man-made obstacles are nothing to us, the _Demons_ …" Shiranui murmurs softly, his eyes never leaving the two women.

Aya gasps softly at the word, before narrowing her cerulean eyes into thin slits at Kazama. "Demons!? Is this why you questioned me as to whether I believe in the supernatural that day!?"

Chizuru blinks before realizing that Aya may have met Kazama without the others knowing. She wants to get to the bottom of this but she knows that now's not the time to discuss such minute issues. Feeling slightly uneasy at the sudden glint in those deep ruby eyes of the blonde, Chizuru hesitates, not wanting to leave Aya alone with the three of them. At this, the said woman throws a withering glare at her and the former nods, hating herself for trying to sneak away whilst their enemies are occupied with her friend.

"You really don't know about the Demons? After all, you are one of us… Himura Aya… and you as well, Yukimura Chizuru…" Kazama murmurs lowly with a hint of deep pride laced in his tone. The masculine blonde feels a small thrill course through his body as he intends to claim his intended bond-mate tonight… He is determined to get the young woman to leave with them… His craving for her has intensified throughout the last few months after having not spent some time with her…

Aya stares at him wide-eyed, her hand subconsciously losing its grip on her dual swords, causing it to drop onto the floor with a loud sound. _D-demon…?_ Bile rises up in her throat as she suddenly recalls the deranged form of San'nan. She shakes her head furiously, not wanting to believe that she is something so… inhumane. "No… you're lying…"

"The speed at which your wounds heal far exceed that of the normal humans." Aya flinches at hearing the voice so close to her and she recoils slightly, remembering the fact that her injuries do heal at such a lightning speed.

Her knees buckle, unable to hold her weight any longer, causing her to nearly keel over the ground as a tormented gasp is wrought from her throat. She grips her head as there is a sudden painful throb in her right temple as an image of a man with long white hair and red eyes come to mind with what seems to be a pair of small horns attached to his forehead as he bares his teeth at his opponents, ready to pounce at them.

"If that's the case, I suppose it'd be faster if we gave her an example…" Shiranui muses, feeling a little bit of thrill at the thought of fighting. At this, Aya looks up and too bares her teeth at the other, her body beginning to tremble from the agitation, anger and confusion that she is feeling. Chizuru makes a surprised sound as her blue eyes flash a bright crimson, the demon inside Aya itching to take control over her body. At this, Kazama's smirk widens considerably, knowing perfectly full well that Aya's own demon is ready to rear its head out into the open world after having been kept dormant for so long.

"Enough… Shiranui." Kazama says, not wanting the other to hurt what was his. There is a small glint in his eyes as he notes the change of color in her irises– another indication that her transformation has already started. He knows it won't be long before her demon side takes over her consciousness and… he wants to be there to see it when it happens.

"There's no need for words… You both possess the last name of a demon and your friend there…" Kazama blinks as he realizes that Chizuru is no longer there… having successfully sneaked out while they were paying attention to Aya. "She seems to wield the short sword of the "Demon of the East". We don't need your consent to kidnap you anyway…"

And with that, Kazama leaps down at her from his spot at the rooftop before landing down onto the ground with a small thud. He proceeds to take a small step towards her with his hand outstretched… If she isn't in shock… Aya would have probably realized at how Kazama is no longer the same man whom she had seen back at the outskirts of town. It isn't that he's completely different per se – it is more of the fact that he seems to be much more intimidating and dangerous this time round.

"Female demons are valuable to us! Now come with us." She resists the urge to throw up once she realizes how close he is to her… so close that she's almost able to hear the sound of his breaths and that she can even _smell_ the excitement that is coursing through his vein.

He takes another step forward, creeping into her own personal space. Grabbing her chin with his hand, Kazama tilts her face upwards and his crimson orbs trail down her facial features; his gaze darkening as he observes the raging emotions in her bright cerulean hues. _She's so close… She's finally mine now…_ The inner demon in him is so delighted that Kazama can practically feel its happiness rolling of it in waves after waves of elation. He has waited so long… and now he can finally claim her as his own… although it's not like he hasn't already claimed her… considering the fact that he's already made his mark on her scent glands a long time ago. Although… his scent must be fading off by now. _Now that won't do…_

Aya feels warmth creep into her cheeks as Kazama kneels on one knee before burying his face in the crook of her neck, uncaring of his cronies who are observing them silently – a small smirk on Shiranui's face. Inhaling the scent of fresh cherry blossoms, Kazama almost shivers from the sheer amount of strength he requires in order to calm his demon down, soothing the heightened mix of emotions that are rising in him as he leaves his mark all over her, practically claiming Himura Aya as his possession, his significant other and his _bond-mate._

The red-head flushes, a bright red hue on her delicate cheeks. She tries to growl in an attempt to shake Kazama away but only to have it come out as a small pathetic whimper. "Kazama…"

At the mention of his name, Kazama looks up at her in surprise, liking how the sound of his name rolls off her tongue in a rather sensual way. His own ruby orbs flash a bright crimson, illuminating his masculine features, giving him a sort of otherworldly feel to it. _This is bad…_ She is causing his primal instincts to go wild… to flare up at the thought of having his intended so close to him. A small part of him knows that letting her have such a hold over him is dangerous as this makes him more vulnerable than he has ever been. Yet... perhaps there is a chance that he may be able to let go of everything once in a while when he's with her.

Bright crimson orbs are fixated on soft pink lips, never leaving them as a small tongue peeks out in an attempt to wet her dry lips. Aya's nervous at the sudden show of emotions, not knowing what to anticipate whenever it comes to Kazama Chikage. It is this mysteriousness that he displays which causes her to shiver in his arms. She blinks when he leans in closer to her with the full intention of claiming her lips when, all of a sudden, he leaps backward as a pair of swords is suddenly in his way.

Aya opens her mouth in the shape of a small "o" as she realizes that it is Sanosuke and _Saitou_ who came to her rescue; Chizuru had probably informed them about what was happening. She hurriedly makes a mental note to thank the young girl later…

"Hey, hey! This is really wrong if you're trying to pick up a woman in such a place." Sanosuke says to Kazama, a slight hint of anger shown on his usually smiling face.

"Ah, Saitou-kun and Sano too!" The red-head blinks as Aya had just addressed him by his nickname – something that she usually does _not_ do. And this kinda shows how uncomfortable his sister was with that scum so close to her. His temper starts to flare up even more, seeing the poised exterior of Kazama breaking into pieces as anger at being interrupted makes itself known.

"It's you guys again. It seems that these country dogs have pretty sharp tongues." Kazama Chikage is mad… no… he's _infuriated_ at being so rudely torn away from his _bond-mate_ especially when she is just a few feet away from him. His inner demon growls loudly inside him and proceeds to stomp his feet in what it deems to be righteous anger; the intensity of its actions causing him to clench his fists tightly. _He wants them to pay…_

"I thought you were all here for the Shogunate's head… but now I wonder what your plans are with Aya." Hijikata steps into the fray as well, having heard the commotion. He stands in front of Aya, blocking her from Kazama's vision.

"Neither you nor the Shogun concerns us now. This is a matter for us demons only." Kazama says coldly, his mounting fury evident in his bright scarlet eyes as he glares darkly at the ebony-haired man.

"Will you stand down?" Amagiri calls out to Saitou, not wanting this to escalate into a big fight. "Like at the Hamaguri Gate incident, we have no reason to fight with you."

"That's too bad. I have reasons to fight with you." His words cause Aya to stiffen before she shuffles closer to Saitou, somewhat fearing for the bluenette even though she knows full well of his capabilities. A small hand reaches out to grab his overcoat, stunned at the anger she sees in his normally tranquil cobalt blue orbs. Aya resists the urge to smile, touched that he is so concerned about her.

"We haven't seen each other at the Hamaguri Gate incident." Sanosuke smirks as he leaps up onto the rooftop, pointing his spear in Shiranui's direction, itching to get another fight with the tanned male once more.

"Heh, between my pistol and your spear, can't you tell who has the upper hand at this distance?"

"You're Shiranui, right? Stop shooting your mouth off and pay attention!"

Saitou blinks slightly as he turns behind to glance at Aya who is staring at him, fear and worry still evident in her bright cerulean orbs. He can feel her small shivers and his blue eyes narrow, his own icy temper starting to burn at seeing how shaken Aya is. One pale hand reaches up to cup her cheeks gently, causing Aya to blink at the uncharacteristic gesture. It calms her down, her body no longer breaking out into small tremors. Seeing this, Saitou gently pulls her closer to him. Aya nods and retrieves her forgotten weapons from the floor before coming to stand beside the bluenette, pointing the swords in Kazama's direction.

An intimidating growl erupts from Kazama's throat at seeing another man so close to his _bond-mate_ who's all but welcomed his advances. The blonde is perceptive enough to know that just by her actions alone, he can tell that the young woman has feelings for the bluenette and this causes him to lunge at Saitou.

"You bastards!" He snarls furiously, an ugly sneer on his face as he dashes at them, his blade coming into contact with the bluenette's sword. "Don't pretend to be warriors! Himura Aya is too noble to for you people… especially you… That's why we'll be taking her back with us. That's all."

He widens his eyes as his swords clashes with Aya's instead; the red-head doesn't want him to fight with Saitou, knowing full well that while the latter is strong enough to hold his own ground, he may not be able to defeat the man who has had continuously bested her over and over again. Her fear has already dissipated and is giving way for her mounting fury at being treated like a possession. She hurls herself at him, determined to land at least a hit in this time round for his earlier actions. Saitou charges at him as well, his fearful wrath pushing him to hurt the man who had almost claimed Aya's lips.

"You…" She hisses at him, using in more strength to counter and parry at the same time. "You have crossed the line this time round!" With that, she jabs her sword in his direction, repeatedly thrusting at him again and again.

"Aya!" Hijikata calls out, almost resisting the urge to facepalm at how she has just recklessly thrown herself at him, right when she is currently the object of his interest. However, it matters not as more and more troops start to arrive, causing the three demons to look in their direction…

"Since we've confirmed our suspicions… there's no reason for us to stay. We'll be coming for you soon, Himura Aya. Just you wait..." And with that, he calls their battle to a stop and the three of them simultaneously leap backwards into the dark sky before disappearing without a trace, leaving Aya to glance at his back…

* * *

The end! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hehehe, I really enjoyed the Saitou x Aya moment and I hope you guys did too! Saitou's such a precious baby ;;;;; Once again, thank you all for leaving votes behind! It really makes me curious heh. Well now, please continue to vote for who should end up with Aya! It doesn't really surprise me, seeing that so few of you has voted for Kazama considering that his relationship will only start to develop when Aya has accepted her inner demon… But nevertheless…

Saitou: IIIIIIIIIIIII

Souji: IIIIIII

Kazama: IIII

Once again, thank you all for your kind words and I really hope you guys did enjoy this chapter! : It'll really make me happy if you guys leave a review after reading it!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's another update for y'all lovelies. I'm really thankful to see so many people receiving this story well and it really warms my heart because this is my first fanfiction that I've written! It really, really means a lot to me. Just a heads up to warn you guys, there's gonna be quite a bit of fluff in this chapter, aye! I hope you guys will love this chapter as much as I do because I absolutely had fun writing it!

Just in case you guys are wondering, I'm very aware that the eyes of an oni is gold in Hakuouki…. But in this fic, I'm making it so that the bright gold only comes out when they're fully transformed. Hence, as of yet, considering how Aya's only entered the transformation process, the colour of her eyes will shine a bright red just as how the Rasaetsu units did in the show. Only when she's in her oni state will her eyes change to gold. So… there's that.

 _Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!_

 **Disclaimer:** Hakuouki is not mine.

 **Warnings:** Angst, OOC, bad grammar, un-beta-ed (self-proof-read)

* * *

 _Oh my god… Even after so many years… this still doesn't get any better…_ Aya thinks to herself as a bright flush is found on her pale delicate cheeks; the red hue standing out easily due to the startling contrast of colours…

 _Why are they doing this to me…_

Glowing blue eyes dart from left to right in a bid to avert her gaze from her men and the other captains of the Shinsengumi who are… well… currently half-naked; broad shoulders… six-packs… eight-packs… Even _Saitou-kun…_ she blushes furiously as her eyes accidentally comes to a stop at the bluenette… his pale skin ever so beautiful and…

She doesn't want to be here… but she's obligated to be – considering her current position as the second vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, she has to make sure that her troops are in top-notch condition; she knows that Hijikata is there and he can fully well cope on his own but… Aya really wants to share part of the heavy burden that the ebony-haired man is already carrying on his shoulders.

"Next!" Matsumoto Ryoujun calls out to the men waiting in line with Aya sitting right beside him as she takes note of the stats and condition that her troops are in whilst the former is proceeding on with his next examination. It seems that Matsumoto is a renowned doctor in this region, not nearly as famed as Yukimura Koudou himself but nevertheless… his expertise and knowledge in the medical area are primarily the reasons as to why both Hijikata and Aya had made the suggestion in the first place.

Unsurprisingly, the morale of her troops is considerably quite high at this period of time… and Aya guesses that it must have been the motivation to see whether is there any improvement in their stamina whatsoever given the fact that the training regimen in the Shinsengumi is rather tough… Shinpachi is next in line; the fully-grown man currently resembling an over-eager puppy who's trying to impress his owner as the captain begins flexing his muscles repeatedly in front of the doctor… no doubt proud of his body stature.

"How's this doc? This is the body I got from training tirelessly with the sword!" His enthusiasm causes Aya to heave an exasperated sigh; her anxiousness slowly fading away due to the ridiculous antics of her friend which seemed to have a hand in lightening up the atmosphere.

"Shinpachi-san's body sure is strong. What he really needs checking is his brain…" Heisuke remarks cheekily from his spot somewhere back in the line. Aya resists the urge to snort at that but as usual… her attempts fail as the young woman breaks out into uncontrollable giggles; her body shaking from the effort she needs to contain her mirth. Behind Shinpachi, Saitou's stoic expression softens as the corner of his lips turn upwards into a small smile.

"What?" Shinpachi growls in irritation, a frown forming on his face as he shoots his friend a glare. "Any more nonsense and I'll destroy you, Heisuke." Right after that, he sits down on the stool in front of the doctor and waits patiently while the other man pokes his abdomen before getting him to open his mouth wide so that he can get a closer look at it.

"Nagakura Shinpachi, you're fine. No problems here. Okay, next."

"Come on, doctor! Take a closer look!"

"Nah, your health is impeccable."

"Shinpachi!" Sanosuke calls out to his friend, folding his arms with impatience. "You're holding up the line! Now hurry up and move on!"

"That's not true! There are still many other places to check… right?" Shinpachi doesn't let up, insisting on getting a more thorough examination. After all… it's not every day that the famed Matsumoto pays the Shinsengumi a visit. Sure… he does drop by every year but still…

"Examination is performed for health reasons, not for showing off. Now, move already…" Saitou says, wanting Shinpachi to move away so that he can finally get his own analysis done. At this, Shinpachi has no choice but to storm away in a huff for it is Saitou who has politely asked him to _get lost._

Aya shakes her head fondly at her friend, her physiognomy showing much more emotions than she normally does. She really can't take her eyes off him… not even when Saitou has taken his seat and is waiting for the doctor to perform the examination; her cerulean irises widening as Saitou throws her a quick glance, only to catch her staring at him. Her cheeks go pink with embarrassment as she looks down at the form she has in her hand, busying herself with writing down his results. The bluenette stifles a small chuckle, his own heart growing warm at the shy exterior Aya is displaying.

The urge to fan herself is overwhelming and she almost heaves a sigh of relief as Saitou stands and move away silently, allowing the next person in line to have his turn. It is one of the men under her team who smiles cheekily at her, knowing full well the small (not really) crush that Aya currently has for the bluenette. This causes the red-head woman to throw a dark glare at him, her lower lips peeking out softly to form a small pout, earning herself a bark of laughter from the man who then ruffles her hair gently before preparing himself for the analysis...

* * *

"I hereby declare this whole day a cleaning day!" Kondou announces loud and clear, his posture firm and determined to get this over and done with. Beside him, Aya is looking down on all of them with a hardened look, planning to not let the troops get away with this. She can't believe that not one single effort has been placed in cleaning up the area but then again… things have been going crazy lately…

His words bring about a collective groan of pain from the Shinsengumi, multiple frowns marring their faces as a sullen look is seen on their countenance. And thus begins their physical torture…

XXXXXX

"… _Achoo!"_ In the study, Himura Aya lets out a small sneeze as she goes near the multiple shelves of books that seem so tall that they're nearly touching the ceiling. The red-head frowns as her nose starts to itch slightly from being exposed to dust balls. A hand is brought up to the bridge of her sharp feature, rubbing the spot where there is a slight irritant to it.

She blinks at the seemingly never-ending number of books, wondering if it is a foolish decision for her to take up such a huge space herself. Bright cerulean blue eyes flicker from left to right, scanning every inch of her surroundings; the sheer size of the study appears to be rather daunting for her… If any one of her men could see her right now, they would have smirked at the slight dismay on the red-head's countenance.

Outside in the courtyard where Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Heisuke and Saitou are at, they simultaneously blink as a feminine war cry is heard from the study… the volume of the sound loud enough to scare away the small birds in the area as a flock of sparrows let out a sharp cry of their own, taking off from the tree branches, flying higher and higher up into the sky before disappearing without a trace.

At that, Shinpachi raises an eyebrow, shooting a worried look in the direction of the study, frowning… "Is Aya going to be alright in there…?"

His friends shrug as they send each other looks of doubt before sighing collectively. "Let's give her the benefit of doubt…" Sanosuke pipes up softly; an exasperated smile is seen on his face as his facial features soften considerably. "She is our vice-commander after all…"

"…" Saitou stays silent as he continues sweeping the dead leaves that had gathered over the past few weeks, occasionally turning to glance at the study.

"So…" Cobalt blue eyes blink as the swordsman sees twinkling amber eyes smiling down at him mischievously, a shining glint evident in those beautiful eyes of him. "What's up with you and Aya? You two sure seem awfully chummy nowadays…"

"Yeah… now that you think about it… are you two in a relationship or something!?" Heisuke joins in, a small hand resting on his hips as he grins at Saitou.

"…It's nothing of that sort." The blue-haired man says calmly as he gazes at his friends coolly, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of being able to tease him. "She is my superior and ally as well as someone I look up to…. Aya has earned my trust and loyalty just as our vice-commander did and I'll do everything I can to protect her."

He then blinks as for some unfathomable reason, Sanosuke looks strangely satisfied with his answer. The man in question lets out a soft hum as he nods to himself, earning inquisitive looks from his two friends who raise their eyebrows at him… looking at Sanosuke as though he's talking to himself. "Hmm… just a piece of advice though… don't lose the chance she's giving you. I wish you two the best of luck!"

Saitou inclines his head towards Sanosuke, choosing not to respond as he studies his friend closely. At Sanosuke's encouragement, there is a small warmth in his chest and he sends the other a small smile.

However… not long after that, a sudden high-pitched scream comes from the study, causing the men to tense for a second, imagining the worst – the memory of Kazama on his knees in front of Aya and the glint in his eyes as the blonde is about to claim the red-head's lips pops up in Saitou's mind. He hurriedly makes his way to the study, slamming the shoji door open with a loud bang… only to blink at the sight that he's seeing…

It appears that Aya is standing almost at the top of a wooden step-ladder, her hands starting to turn a pale white as she has the edge of the stairs in an extremely tight grip, refusing to let go even as the said object is starting to sway unsteadily, rocking from side to side. For a moment, Saitou feels the blood in his veins freeze as his heart skips a beat in fright from seeing how Aya's skin is deathly pale, fear written all over her features.

He takes a step forward and is about to rush to her when all of a sudden… Aya swivels her head in his direction to send him a frighteningly helpless look, her eyes wild with desperation.

" _Hajime, save me!"_

Saitou's blue eyes widen at the sudden use of his given name, a small flush finding its way onto his cheeks. He shakes his head, refusing the urge to be flustered in this situation... especially not when it looks as if the ladder is going to topple any moment now. As if on cue, the wooden furniture finally collapses, unable to take the pressure any longer, causing Aya to let go of the edges in shock as she feels herself being flung from the top of the ladder; snapping her eyes shut as if bracing herself for the harsh impact of coming into contact with the floor from such a precarious height.

At this, he dashes over to her side, using force to push away any objects – obstacles (as he sees it) – that stand in their way, making it just in time as Aya freefalls, his arms coming to wrap itself around her waist protectively in a strong grip, pulling her closer to him. Watching from the side-lines, the three friends gap at them, too stunned to do anything else.

Cerulean blue eyes blink repeatedly, a bright pink hue on her cheeks as Aya flushes from being this close to Saitou. But before she could do anything else… the very bane of her existence and the one responsible for this entire fiasco scampers across the room quickly, letting out a small frightened squeak and drawing the attention of the occupants in the room. Seeing the rodent making its way towards her hurriedly, Aya flinches and another scream escapes her lips, turning to bury her face in Saitou's chest, her grip tightening on his shoulders.

Sanosuke's eyes dart back and forth continuously between the tiny rat and Aya who's currently clinging onto Saitou before a loud bark of laughter tears away from his throat, no doubt very amused by the whole situation. His friends join in as well; their whole frame shaking with laughter…

Shooting her older brother figure a death glare, Aya narrows her eyes at the red-head who's bending down and using his hand to pick up the rodent by its tail. He then approaches her with an evil smirk on his face, dangling the unfortunate rat in her face, causing Aya to let out another frightened sound. She turns to Saitou for help; the blue-haired swordsman glancing down at the woman in his arms with fond amusement.

Aya's hands reach up to the sleeves of his overcoat, tugging it with a frown. This earns herself a soft sigh from Saitou who decides to placate and give in to her wishes by shooting his friend a look and asking him to deal with the rodent immediately. At this, Sanosuke finally concedes to Aya's wishes, heading out of the study to get rid of the small creature. Shinpachi and Heisuke exchange gazes with each other before exiting the room as well, leaving Aya and Saitou behind in a rather awkward silence.

The red-head heaves a sigh of relief, no longer worried about having to deal with that damned rat. Feeling eyes on her, she glances at Saitou, peering from underneath her eyelashes, tilting her head slightly at the warmth in the beautiful cobalt blue eyes that she loved oh so much.

"Are you alright…?" He asks softly, a pale hand coming up to grab a hold of her chin gently, raising her head towards his. Saitou trails his eyes down her person as if to ensure himself that Aya hasn't hurt herself from that fall. His somewhat affectionate gesture results in Aya averting her gaze, considering how the readings on the bookshelf behind Saitou appear to be very appealing right now…

"…Thank you…" She mutters softly, breath hitching in her throat as she realizes the close proximity between them. Ducking her head shyly, Aya's hoping that a sudden hole would appear out of nowhere, providing her a safe spot for her to burrow herself in it. Yet, there is another small part of her that wishes that she could stay with him like this for a little longer… Her grip on his overcoat tightens and her hands are clenching his outerwear nervously as she rests her head on his shoulders…

* * *

 _He should have known…_

Souji lets out an extremely disheartened sigh, his countenance dull and downcast from the news he'd just received from the doctor. _Tuberculosis… It all makes sense now…_ The brown-haired male thinks as he recalls his fitful sleeps at night… how he's even managed to cough out blood in some occasions… and his strength that is starting to seep away from him… just like the water in a bathtub that is steadily flowing into the drain, quickly… but surely.

A few months have passed now – maybe even a year? A year… That should be about right… It all started a year that night ago at the Ikedaya Inn where he'd collapsed due to the sudden weakness that struck his body, causing him to even lose consciousness. He wonders what had he done in his previous life… He must have done some unspeakable misdeeds… so much so that he's currently paying for his actions… with his own life this time round…

Life is cruel… Just how much more must he suffer before Fate is satisfied? Emerald eyes blink at the sudden thought. Personally, he doesn't really believe in fate, destiny… reincarnation… yada yada. But now… he's starting to change his mind…

Souji's shoulders hunch as he stares upwards at the sky. The now seemingly familiar state of exhaustion is starting to creep into him once more and he almost wants to laugh at himself. Since when had he gotten so pathetic…? He knows that everyone's worried about him – especially Aya. He can see how the lights in her room are still on deep into the night – perhaps even in the early hours of the morning – as she stays up to ruffle through stacks and stacks of medical books; in hope of finding something that can cure his illness.

He appreciates it – he really does. But one can only take so much more pain… so much more misery… He doesn't want to cause any more trouble for her; even Souji himself can see how hard Aya's pushing herself lately and coupled with the responsibilities and tasks that she has as the vice-commander…

Souji shakes his head, determined to not let her find out no matter what. After all… tuberculosis is an incurable disease and he knows how anxious Aya can get - even if she doesn't want to acknowledge it, he can sense the deep lingering fear that she has at being abandoned once more. He understands her pain, seeing that how he, too, has been left alone by his sister after his mother's death. He had made a promise to himself to chase away the ghosts that have been haunting the young red-head.

But now… how can he even keep such a promise when he's too weak to fight? He can barely hold a sword anymore without his shoulders tensing up and when he can't fight to save himself… how the hell does he expect himself to protect Aya from danger?

Emerald eyes narrow sharply as he feels someone's presence, shoulders stiffening for a moment before relaxing as he realizes that it's only Chizuru. Well… at least there's someone he can trust – someone whom he knows can hide his secret for him. She'd probably overheard his conversation with the doctor and he resists the urge to laugh humourlessly, not wanting to chase her away.

"You can come out now, Chizuru-chan." He calls out to the small girl, smiling softly as she peeks at him from the corner. She makes her way over to him meekly, eyes downcast and without the usual shine in them. A hand reaches out and Souji pats at the spot beside him, encouraging her to come closer. "Hey, over here."

The petite brunette heeds his words, taking small steps as she approaches him. Chizuru sits down and stares at the ground, refusing to look at her friend.

"Don't tell me you actually believed him. Don't tell anyone about this stupid joke, okay?" Souiji says carelessly, somewhat hoping that Chizuru would play along with him. But then again… she probably wouldn't… _That's right… This is just a stupid joke; a nightmare. Just wait patiently for the moment when you can finally wake up to find yourself strong again… You can do it… Souji._

"I might have to kill you if you rat me out though…" He continues, trying to not let himself be bothered by the girl's lack of response. It's somewhat disconcerting… knowing that she's probably pitying him right now… pitying him for the sorry excuse of a life he has had so far…

"Okita-san, you always say that." Chizuru murmurs softly, aware that the brown-haired man sitting beside him wouldn't follow through his words with actions. She understands this as she had seen the way he jumped into the fray with Kazama back at the Ikedaya Inn, shielding her even when he'd told her countless of times that he would kill her if she ever did something that is dangerous for the Shinsengumi…

"I guess." Souji snorts at that remark, closing his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze for a moment before proceeding to get up. He stands and is about to turn at the corner when Chizuru calls out to him once more.

"Okita-san, I'll keep quiet about your illness… I promise not to tell anyone… especially Himura-san…"

* * *

 **Kyoto, October 1866.**

Bright cerulean eyes narrow into tiny slits as Aya stares at Saitou who's sitting across her, his cobalt blue eyes never leaving the geisha as the performer weaves around the room flawlessly, perfectly executing the choreography that she has spent many hours on. They are at some kind of establishment, courtesy of Sanosuke who had done a job well done in protecting the bulletin board. As of late, the Shinsengumi has been tasked with guarding it after the death of the Shogun – it is to be expected, considering the importance of it to the Army.

Something stirs deep in her chest as Aya begrudgingly acknowledges the fact that the entertainer – Kimigiku as she had introduced herself at the start – is rather gorgeous. As compared to her, the woman's rather prim and proper, her movements delicate and precise as she moves about, no doubt effortlessly capturing the men's attention.

Even Saitou whom she knows is quite nonchalant when it comes to women can't take his eyes off her and seeing this, Aya's lips jut out in a small pout, refusing to accept the fact that the woman is bloody talented at what she's doing.

"Expensive sake sure is delicious!" Heisuke chirps happily as he lifts the bottle of wine in his hand, his cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. "It burns as it goes down! It's hot stuff!"

"Heisuke!" The said man glances to his side as Shinpachi calls out, the corner of his lips lifting into a drunk grin. He gotta admit… this stuff sure is different! "You're drinking so much that you've barely touched your food! You'll get drunk!"

"I can get drunk today, it's fine!"

"Chizuru! You still haven't drunk any, have you? You're not drunk!" Shinpachi exclaims out in delight, causing the small brunette to flinch slightly in surprise at the sudden attention.

"I can't drink sake…"

"Then stuff down your food!"

At her right, Aya blinks as Kimigiku engages Hijikata into a conversation, a polite smile on her face. "I heard that Hijikata-han from the Shinsengumi was horrible like an Oni, but you're handsome as an actor."

"…I hear that a lot." The ebony-haired man mumbles softly under his breath, slightly embarrassed from the compliment. His words cause Shinpachi and Heisuke to spit out their drink, letting out barks of laughter as their bodies shake with mirth.

"That's Hijikata-san for you!" Shinpachi laughs heartily.

"He's already drunk! He can't hold his alcohol!" Heisuke joins in the fun, ready to jump at the opportunity to tease his vice-commander.

Watching this, Aya chuckles softly. The sight is rather heart-warming; seeing her friends able to enjoy themselves like this… and especially when the politics in Kyoto is getting more and more unstable lately, she considers it a blessing, thanking the skies for allowing her to have fun with those that she loves with all her heart. Although… the smile on her lips turn downwards into a frown, slightly upset at how Kimigiku's… flirting with Saitou, causing the barest hint of jealousy to churn in her stomach.

Unable to bear the sight any longer and drained from pushing the food around her plate, Aya gets up and proceeds to leave the room, wanting nothing more than to drag the cobalt-haired man with her. But alas, she makes her way outside alone, not wanting to create a scene, heaving a sigh of relief as she's no longer surrounded by the group of rowdy men who's still having fun.

Her lips quirk up slightly and she walks aimlessly, heading in the direction of a room that is at the far end of the alleyway. Sliding open the door, she sighs contentedly as peace and silence greet her and she welcomes the change, blissfully unaware that the room has already been occupied. This causes Kazama to turn sharply in the direction of the door, ready to snap at the intruder for interrupting his privacy, only to widen his crimson orbs as he realizes that it's not one of the grunts from the Satsuma Clan… but rather the person who has been occupying his thoughts for a long time now.

He inclines his head towards her, the cigar in his hand forgotten. Probably unaware of the fact that she's not alone, Aya leans her head against the shoji door and closes her eyes, embracing the solace that the momentary solitude – or so she thought – has brought along with it.

"Hajime, that idiot…" She murmurs softly to herself, her hand coming up to rub her chest as there's an unpleasant feeling in it. "Stupid… stupid… stupid!"

Kazama blinks once more; a hint of amusement is seen on his physiognomy as Aya scrunches her face, a small angry sound leaving her lips as she continues to curse at the samurai. "Letting her drape herself all over him to like that… I just want to… Argh!" She lets out another irritated noise, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"…You want to…?" The blonde quips, his smirk growing wider from watching Aya jerk in shock, her bright aquamarine irises growing bigger in size, almost to the size of huge saucers. There is an amused smile on the blonde's face as his eyes are fixated on how her fragile cheeks turn pink almost immediately; her features almost sharp enough to cut glass.

"Y-you…" Aya grows flustered, shaking her head in indignance, wanting nothing more than to bury herself in a hole somewhere. How on earth did she… She absolutely _cannot_ believe that she'd just humiliated herself against the one man who'd almost kissed her the last time they'd met. And now… he knows all her deepest darkest secret and is probably going to…

"Yes, I…?" An elegant brow is raised at the woman who's currently plastering herself against the door and averting his gaze. If Aya had not been trying her best to avoid his eyes, she would have seen the very small twinkle in his crimson irises – an indication that he, Kazama Chikage and head of the Kazama Clan, has something up his sleeve.

"W-what are you doing here!?" She hisses at him, still very much embarrassed about her actions and the fact that she'd been so lost in thought that she didn't even sense his presence.

"I merely wish to enjoy their finest wine tonight. Is that a problem… _Aya_?"

The said woman ducks her head at how her given name sounds so… sensual when Kazama says it. It's almost as if it's rolling off his tongue smoothly… and with no resistance whatsoever. She wants him to stop sending her such signals; it makes her feel vulnerable and lost under that piercing gaze of his. And there's nothing more she wants than to run away… to escape to a place where she knows that he would never find her.

"…Don't you dare tell anyone about this, you hear me?" A low grow comes from her, turning to send Kazama a death glare that would surely frighten all… well… most of her troops into submission. But… alas, he isn't one to be easily daunted by such mere threats, not when it is coming from the person who'd undoubtedly piqued his interest.

"…And what do I get in return for keeping quiet about this?" Kazama questions smoothly without batting his eyes.

His query causes her to blink. What had she expected? Aya almost snorts at her own naivete and for thinking that a person like Kazama would agree to her demands without receiving anything in return. She inclines her head, tilting it towards him, analysing him closely.

Frankly, Aya knows that the man in front of him is the type to get what he wants… no matter the cost and how troublesome it is – once he's set his heart on it, he'd go all out for it. She'd seen that side of him… she had seen how much he had wanted her… so much so that he'd willingly trespass into the enemy's territory. But then again… he's very powerful and could stand his own ground in battle.

There is a small part of her that's slightly disconcerted at how… comfortable she is in his presence, the urge to flee from him notwithstanding. It's… very contradicting and irrational. She doesn't know how one can be comfortable yet feel vulnerable at the same time. Perhaps, that same vulnerability is due to the fact that she doesn't know much about him – doesn't know what to anticipate as well; he's an enigma to her…

Then again… maybe… this is an opportunity for her to extract details from him – to get any information that may prove to be of useful to the Shinsengumi and her friends as well. Although… there is a low possibility that Kazama will concede to her but she guesses it doesn't hurt to try… She just hopes she doesn't regret it… After all, who knows what evil schemes that this man might concoct in just a couple of minutes?

Aya lets out a soft sigh before nodding. "Fine… I'll do whatever you want…"

Her response causes Kazama to stare at her in an attempt to figure her out. There is something that she must want for he knows that Himura Aya is one that is headstrong and defiant – his previous experiences with her had taught him that – hence to see her submit so easily to him…

Something akin to pride stirs within his chest, knowing full well he's planning to negotiate with him. Good… This shows that she has a rather perceptive and intuitive mind and one who's not afraid to grab the chance when an opportunity presents itself.

And this is why he needs her by his side. He needs her not mainly just for the purpose of bearing his heir… but also… he needs a capable leader – one who's not a pushover – so that in the event whereby he has been incapacitated by a foe that's far more stronger than him… he is able to rely on her to lead the rest of his clan to victory in his stead.

Although… the idea of him being debilitated by his enemies is unthinkable for he is one of the strongest demons out there with regards to swordsmanship and intelligence, his blood status notwithstanding. But it's better for him to be that prepared – it reduces the likelihood of such possibilities happening…

Aya stares at him, her bright cerulean irises never leaving his figure as the man stands up to retrieve a… beautifully decorated box with a rather intricate design on its cover from the corner of the room. Kazama then walks straight to her, pushing the item into her arms, intentionally dropping it so that the lid slides off smoothly and falls onto the tatami matt with a soft sound.

She sneaks a peek inside, only to blink when she realizes that it is a… robe? She looks at Kazama questioningly, not fully understanding his intentions. He motions to the box, a small smirk on his lips as he watches her.

"Change into this…" He sends her a look when she's about to protest, effectively shutting her up. "I'll head out into the balcony so it wouldn't be too troublesome for you. Inform me when you're done… then I'll tell you what you want to know." And with that, he steps out of the room into the balcony without waiting for a response, leaving her to stare at his back before heaving a sigh.

Once outside, Kazama glances up at the full moon, his eyes greedily absorbing its ethereal brilliance. His blood tingles; despite Aya's obliviousness to the importance of the attire that she's been asked to change into, the very fact that she's willing to do it arouses such… feelings within him. He resists the urge to fidget, considering that such… impatience is unbefitting of a pure-blooded demon's behaviour.

This reaction doesn't come as a surprise to him, especially not when the robes are designed and customized specifically for the woman who's going to be his intended _bond-mate_. After all… he had personally handpicked the finest silk and the best seamstress back home at Edo to craft the outfit from scratch. He doesn't care about what the elders think – all that matters to him is that his intended _bond-mate_ deserves to be taken with the utmost care and that only she is deserving of the _best_.

Ruby eyes narrow as he remembers the blue-haired swordsman who had been willing to risk his life for the sake of Aya and that raging jealousy which burned ever so brightly in his chest from watching the two interact… especially how Saitou Hajime had carefully scanned her for any plausible injuries and the way that Aya had clung to him... But to gain her affections, it wouldn't do him good to remove Saitou from her life – he could have easily gotten rid of him but… she'd probably hated him for doing so…

Irritation stirs within his chest as he contemplates about his next step, carefully going through the possible methods to win her heart in his mind. It is important to tread carefully, considering the… somewhat unpredictable nature of that which is Himura Aya. But despite the trouble that she brings about… she's definitely the one he would choose to be his _bond-mate_. There is no doubt that the red-head would be able to gain the approval of his elders; and if there's any chance that she'd leave a very deep impression on the council… it would please him immensely…

"…K-Kazama…?"

His attention is captured as he hears a small voice call out to him from the other side of the door. He stands up and is about to head back into the room when the door slides open and the sight causes him to stop in his tracks.

And for the first time in his entire life, Kazama Chikage is left speechless, his crimson eyes hungrily taking in the alluring view that is in front of him. That said, Kazama doesn't regret his actions in getting Himura Aya to don on the outfit that is made for his wife because what he is seeing now almost makes him want to consume her entire fibre; he is starving for her as if he hadn't been eating for almost two weeks now… and the lump that is in his throat makes him feel so parched as if he'd been in a desert for so long… so much so that Aya is the epitome of an oasis – one that he'd never want to share with others.

Draped in an aquamarine yukata decorated with white, pink and lilac flowers in a rather intricate design whereby the stalks and leaves are branching out and curling towards one other, the colour of the robes that Aya's wearing is doing an exceptional job in bringing out the shine of her own cerulean irises, almost as if they're as enticing as the great sea itself…

His eyes trail down the rest of her body, noting how her feminine luscious figure has been so accentuated that it's practically hugging her petite waist. He _has_ to forcefully tear his gaze away from her and before he knows it, all that he can think about right now is the fact that she seems so innocent… so pure and genuine that he's resisting the overwhelming urge... courtesy of his inner demon… to taint her – to _corrupt_ her.

 _He will not stop until she is his… no matter what the others say. He is Kazama Chikage, head of the Kazama Clan, and no one… will be able to get in his way._

"…" Aya ducks her head, lowering her gaze as her body shivers from the burning intensity of his crimson orbs that are threatening to swallow her whole in just a single bite. The red-head is slightly unnerved by the lack of response especially since this is the first time she'd ever seen him so… stunned. She feels as if she's the prey, currently being hunted by the predator who's slowly toying with her, immensely enjoying the chase. She wants to run away… and she does.

She immediately turns around and hurriedly makes a beeline for the exit, her own clothes forgotten in the corner of the room. Sliding the door open, she's about to head straight for the stairs but before she can even take a step further, a masculine hand reaches out to grab her wrist, using enough strength to pull her entire figure backwards, causing her to stumble backwards. Aya widens her eyes as she feels herself falling onto the matt and snaps her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact.

Sky blue hues open once more to find herself looking at… what seems to be Kazama's chest; the blonde grunting softly as the back of his head comes into contact with the floor, shielding the red-head from harm. She blinks continuously, taking a moment to process the fact that she's currently on top of him and with his other hand wrapped tightly around her waist… they're in a very… inappropriate position…

And with all the remaining dignity that Aya has left in her and that of which she is able to muster, she tries to push herself off Kazama, only to fail once more when he tightens his grip and sits up, shifting so that she's sitting on his lap, the close proximity causing her cheeks to turn pink as Aya flushes furiously, feeling the heat crawling up her neck and ears.

"…I can't have you running away from me now that I've got you sitting on my lap, right…?" Kazama quips smoothly, the hand on his waist coming up to grab her chin, tilting it slightly upwards so that she has no choice but to make eye contact with him…

* * *

Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger! XD I hope you guys out there are squealing by now. Consider this a treat for all the gloominess that you had to go through when reading Souji's POV~ I had so much fun writing this chapter! Please, please, please tell me your thoughts about this! I love Aya with Saitou and Kazama so much that it's starting to hurt my own heart OTL. But anyhoo~ please continue voting for the man that you want to see with Aya, alright?

Saitou: IIIIIIIIIIIII

Kazama: IIIIIIII

Souji: IIIIIIII

So, there's that! It'll make me very happy if you guys decide to leave a review behind after reading this! Until next time~!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi y'all! Sorry for the late update hehe. I should warn you guys though; the first half of the chapter may be somewhat dry but I'm not spoiling y'all! Hehe, I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this chapter but I hope y'all will be! I hope the events and situations of the story are building up well as with the characters' emotions. Well… since there's nothing as of yet to take note of… enjoy the update!

 _To Ema333: Hehehe hi there! Um, to be honest, I've never considered writing a lemon for this story? But maybe I might… hmmm… or maybe not? Hehe we'll just see how things go from now on! Thank you for your review, I'm always very happy to see them! I know that, so far in this story, I've been focusing a lot of Aya and Kazama's development but let me just drop you a hint._ _I have something planned out for Hajime already and whether is it a good thing or a bad one… No one knows… We'll just leave it at that, shall we?_

 _Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!_

* * *

Have you ever experienced that moment when you're so flustered that your heart is beating so fast that it seems as if it's going to jump out of your chest anytime soon? That's the thought that's running through Aya's head as a warm hand wraps and tangles itself into her long scarlet silk, using it to pull her closer to the man who she's still trying to get a grip on. She is fully aware that the position that they're currently in is a rather… compromising one considering the physical intimacy between them. It frightens her – the fact that she's being this close to someone whom she is unable to make any sense of is scaring her – and coupled with how aggressive Kazama has been in… making a move on her… it's of no surprise that Aya feels like a deer in headlights.

As his gaze is fixated solely onto her, it appears as if the whole world has faded away into a blur, leaving the two fully concentrated on each other… to the point where the tension in the air is so intense that it's almost sizzling and burning, close enough to ironically freeze any intruder who's bold enough to enter the room. She barely acknowledges the fact that Kazama's starting to speak to her, only to blink when the blonde leans forward, near enough for him to merely cover her own lips with his by just bending down but thankfully, he doesn't do it. On the contrary, there is an expression of what seems like curiosity and a hint of confusion on his face… most probably due to the lack of response from the normally feisty woman.

"…Are you that afraid to be this close to me…? Hmm… I wonder… Where have that fire and courage of yours gone to?" He murmurs softly and the corner of his lips twitches upwards into an amused smirk as Aya expectedly widens her eyes and proceeds to slap the hand that is grabbing her chin away, baring her teeth at him in spite of the pink hue that's decorating her pale cheeks.

"Who says I'm afraid?" She hisses softly at him, the fear in her giving way to that of the familiar anger and irritation that she knows is always there whenever it comes to Kazama Chikage. Aya inhales sharply in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Once her mind is cleared, she narrows her pretty blue eyes at the man and opens her mouth to speak. "I have plenty questions for you to answer. Now that I've done what you've asked of me… I expect you to keep the end of your bargain… am I clear?"

Her demand earns herself a chuckle from Kazama who lifts his hand up to stop her when Aya seems as if she's about to force him to give her what she wants; he is amused at how the red-head is bold enough to even try to _demand_ something from him – something that not even the elders back home do often considering that they believe he's more than capable enough to lead the Kazama clan into victory on his own. "Of course… What do you wish to know…?"

"That night… you said that I possess the last name of a demon. What do you mean by that? I need you to tell me all that you are aware of… There is no need for you to mince the truth… I… just want to know who I really am… and my parents…" She trails off at the end and there is a lump in the middle of her throat which she swallows with much difficulty at the thought of her birth parents. There is a bitter feeling to it as the memory of her mother abandoning her flashes briefly in front of her eyes.

"…" Kazama is silent as he closely scrutinizes the woman in her arms. He thinks that something must be off… especially if Aya is unaware of her own identity. He wonders if she's aware that there is a subtle change in her aura – one that he's taken note of ever since the first time he laid his eyes on her at the Ikedaya Inn. In the beginning, her aura is somewhat dull and faint… but there is the small spark of a brewing fire. After all, it is this fire that captured his attention… And now… the air around her is much stronger – more sharper and refined – and this is of no surprise… especially not when the small sparks he'd seen in her has now grown into a blazing fire… almost wild enough to be untameable.

"You, Himura Aya, are a pure-blooded Demon… And from what I know, your descendants originated from the South. I myself am from the West while your friend… Yukimura Chizuru… the East. Contrary to what you think… Not all Demons are barbaric and thirsty for blood… The pure-blooded Demons like you and I… are cultivated, dignified and are considered the best of the best. Respect and authority – something that is almost a privilege to even the Demons of a noble line – are freely given to us right from the start…

"And while that may be so… as a pure-blooded Demon, there is eventually the day where one – such as myself – is appointed to be the Head of the Clan… to lead and guide everyone into victory. And being the Clan Leader comes with countless responsibilities and demands that you must meet. In most cases, the Male Demons are the ones who will take up the position of the Head as the harsh reality – as crude as it sounds – is that the Female Demons are the only ones who are capable of giving birth and continuing the family line…

"About the Himura Clan… There is little to be heard of them… From what I've known, the Himuras had always been living in seclusion… not wanting to be involved in Demon politics and capture the ire of the humans. And yet… there is one day where everything had started going downhill. It seemed that there were rumours that the heir of the Himura Clan is a Female Demon – and an infant at that. And considering that Female Demons are so important to us… surely there are others who would make a move to obtain her. The Himuras were wiped out completely, attacked by Demons from other clans – I am not… informed of which clan the intruders are from – but they were mercilessly taken out and their bodies all dissolved into ash, leaving only blood behind to stain the walls. Not even their residential area was spared – ruined by a blazing flame…"

Staring at the other occupant in the room, Aya could hardly believe what she is hearing, her mind racing to wrap itself around the mountain of information that she had just learnt. A soft gasp escapes her pink lips as she realises that _she_ is the reason why her entire clan is dead… She gnaws her lips as the thought of everyone dying for her brings about a feeling like she's never known before. If what Kazama said is true… then hadn't she already failed as Heir and Leader of her own Clan? How can she be considered a Leader if she's the reason why her men are dead…?

She'd already caused such death and destruction to those around her even when she was but a young babe… Something akin to anxiety starts to bloom in her chest as she begins to wonder if the men of the Shinsengumi would meet the same end if they follow her into battle. There is no doubt that Hijikata and the rest deem her worthy as their Captain but what if one day she is unable to protect them all?

If that is the case… then it is of no surprise to her that her birth mother has abandoned her at such a young age… At this thought, a pained hitch leaves her throat, gaining Kazama's attention. The blonde frowns as he notices the anguish that is clearly written all over her face. He then sighs softly, not wanting to see the red-head so… crestfallen… but then again… it isn't like him to mince his words… especially the truth.

"…Tell me more. I need to know all there is to know." The sudden change in her tone causes him to blink; he looks at her and notices that the look of despair is no longer there and instead replaced by a hardened mask – her countenance is stoic and void of any emotions as if to conceal away the raw vulnerability that is currently raging within her.

 _Such bravery and determination…_ There is a newfound respect and admiration for her and he nods. The soft moment between them is gone and Kazama shuffles for a moment so that Aya is more comfortable from her spot on his lap. However, this goes unnoticed by the latter who's too engrossed in what she wants to know from him.

"Us _Demons_ are powerful – I'm sure you've noticed it during our fights but our strength and physical capabilities are very different from humans. We are much more intelligent, faster and stronger. What distinguishes us from those failed experiments of yours is the fact that we do not succumb as easily to the taste and smell of blood. There used to be quite several Clans residing here in Japan decades ago but unfortunately, due to our overwhelming strength that we possess, we are seen as no doubt a threat to the Government who seeks to completely eradicate the Demon Race."

"…Then… is this the reason why you're with the Satsuma Clan…?" She asks softly, looking at Kazama straight in the eye.

His crimson eyes glance upwards at the full moon in the sky with the barest hint of deep anger starting to brew in the unmistakable depth of shimmering rubies. To be frank, he isn't exactly sure as to why he's about to disclose such private information to the woman but then again… he's bent on having her as his _intended bond-mate._ Something is pulling him towards her… He feels it. Initially, it was merely the fact that she's a Female Demon – one that is highly prized within the ranks of the Demons but… after seeing the strength and such underlying potential in her, he will not give her up.

"Kazama…?" Aya calls out to him, her hand reaching upwards to grab the sleeves of his robes, not liking the darkening expression on his physiognomy. It sends chills down her spine and she wouldn't admit it but there is a small part of her that prefers it when he's being his usual infuriating self.

"…As infuriating as it is… my Clan owes the leaders of the Satsuma Clan a debt. As of that very moment when I first took my first step into Kyoto, I, as the Head of the Kazama Clan from the West, am obligated to return this accursed favour… And even if I do personally consider humans to be a pest… I am one who takes his own responsibilities seriously. From what I know, many years ago, in spite of the recognition of my Clan's reputation as one of the strongest domains there is, the head of the Clan, Kazama Keitarou, at that point in time was still considered inexperienced and incapable. This weakness was seized by the Government who saw it as a golden opportunity to be rid of such threats.

"Seeing that the chances of him being overwhelmed by the Governor's troops are very high, Kazama Keitarou went to seal a deal with the Satsuma Clan; he was willing to do anything to survive… even going as far as to seek help from you humans. Such an act is considered a betrayal – a blemish on the otherwise stainless record and reputation of the Kazama Clan. And as such, the internal struggles and conflicts within Kyoto is seen as an opportune moment for the Satsuma Clan to demand that we fulfil the end of our bargain."

It is sad… She cannot imagine how horrible must it be for Kazama. She's fully aware that the man in front of her is one that holds himself with such esteem and dignity; even to the point where she'd might even call him prim and proper. It's also obvious that he does not see the humans in a good light – it is to be expected… not with the picture that he'd just painted for her. She doesn't have the courage and strength to place herself in his shoes… to see things from his perspective; and whilst she does have a clearer idea of who he really is underneath that cold-blooded mask of his, she can tell that he is one who prizes his Clan before his own being.

That alone is enough to show her that he's not that bad nor evil as the others drew him out to be. She knows that she shouldn't be doing this… not when he is her enemy and someone who is a strong threat to the rest of the Shinsengumi… but whilst that thought is repeating itself over and over again in her head, Aya surprises both Kazama and herself by bringing a hand up to his back, burrowing it into the soft silk of his golden strands and drawing him closer to her. The red-head thinks that it isn't fair nor justifiable for someone to put himself down in order to pay for someone else's price. And for such a prideful man like Kazama…

* * *

 _Red._

It's burning red… Everything is… Just like the fury that's currently bubbling underneath her skin. Her anger is akin to a volcano that's about to erupt, spewing copious amount of lava after lava onto the ground, leaving only sadness and hurt in its wake. A fierce growl tears its way from her throat as she pierces the spot near Kondou on the wall with her sword. She has never been this furious with the man before… not when he'd showered her with such affection and kindness. But this… this is something that she's unable to deal with.

"Of all people… of course it has to be Hajime-kun…! Why!? How dare you…? I can't believe this! " She's speechless. How can she be not...? How can one expect her not to be this furious when Itou Kashitarou had announced that he'll be leaving after finding out that Sannan's still alive? That's not all. That damned freak is bringing Hajime and Heisuke along with him. Aya shakes her head in dismay and disappointment.

Her boiling wrath is felt by every single occupant in the room, leaving the other captains at a loss of what to do. This is the first time they had seen her so angry with Kondou and considering that she treats him as her real father, one can only imagine the hurt that's slowly ripping her from the inside. Kondou is unable to swallow the lump in his throat as he takes in the look of betrayal that is clearly evident all over her face. The guilt is killing him inside and once again, he's starting to hate himself for being so powerless and having to choose between the success and future of the Shinsengumi and his own daughter's happiness. The commander is aware that his own pride and joy is reacting this way because her love is forcibly taken away from her and that she has no say in this.

As her father, he feels extremely sorry for ruining her only chance at happiness but for the sake of the Shinsengumi… he has undoubtedly no choice but to concede to the effeminate man's request. Kondou's fully aware that it is a lose-lose situation for him, considering that Itou had not only managed to get his captains on his side and by doing so, this had caused a rift between him and his only remaining family left.

"…I'll never forgive you… Not when you're willing to tear apart my family just for the sake of keeping a secret. I _hate_ you." These are the words that Aya spits in his face, her icy tone causing him to widen his eyes in torment. He watches as the red-head closes her eyes for a moment before opening them and he is stunned at the hardened look on her face that is oh so unfamiliar to him. A small part of him wants her to understand that he has no choice in this but how can he be so selfish to expect her to place herself in his shoes – not when she already has that much burden on her own shoulders?

Someone places a warm hand on him and he turns to see Hijikata frowning down at him with uncertainty brewing in those purple eyes of his. The ebony-haired man shakes his head and jerks his head towards the shoji door which is now left wide open, courtesy of Aya who had pushed the door open and stormed her way outside.

Once outside, Aya makes a beeline straight for the one place where she always goes to seek comfort and solace. The frightening aura that's currently emanating from her is enough to turn the heads of every soldier whom she passes by and even her second-in-command, Hada Kyoji, glances worriedly at her. He is about to go after her when he sees the captain of the third division trailing behind; there is an emotion that Kyoji observes on his countenance – there might be something going on between the two of them and whatever it is, it's not doing his leader any good. He wants to be there for her but even he understands that it's not his place to pry.

He heard about what happened – rumours and news spread fast among the Shinsengumi – and to be frank, he can't help but be furious for the vice-captain for he knows that there is no doubt that one of the primary reasons as to why Itou Kashitarou is targeting Saitou has got to have something to do with their currently blossoming relationship. A soft sigh escapes his lips and he closes his eyes, wishing for a way to turn back time.

The storm in her is still fiercely brewing. Not even a single cloud of anger has dissipated within her. Unbeknownst to her, her cerulean orbs flash a bright crimson. The killing intent in her is almost overwhelming, nearly blinding her with rage and the desire to exact vengeance is threatening to suffocate her. She struggles to restrain herself – to not let her emotions get the better of her – as there is no doubt that she would have to suffer the consequences for her actions. She feels it; Aya can sense that everything is changing and that the blissful times that she spent with the organisation are gone… fading away into nothing.

Aya's about to snarl in irritation and fury as her shoulder is suddenly grabbed and she is forced to turn around. It is Hajime and she narrows her eyes at the cobalt-haired man, refusing to vent her anger on him, fully aware that he'd done nothing to provoke her. That said, however, this doesn't mean that she's willing to speak nor listen to him. She doesn't want to. As much as this is hurting her, she wants to place some distance between the both of them so that the pain of watching him leave is much more tolerable when it is time for them to bid farewell.

Aya doesn't know whether she'll be able to see him again. She's also confused as to what exactly are his feelings for her – she'd seen the signs… indications of any sort that somehow hints that he does feel something for her. Yet, looking at how tense things are between them, Aya isn't sure whether she wants to question him. There is too much uncertainty… too much pain...

"It is not my desire to leave." He speaks to her in a calm manner and for some strange reason, this pisses her off even more. How the hell can he be so cool and collected when they might not be able to see each other again?

"I want an explanation." She responds curtly, not in the mood to mince her words. She ignores the tight feeling in her chest – it is almost as if there is something that's squeezing her heart so painfully that it's about to burst from the pressure. It is extremely unpleasant and it is moments like this when she hates the fact that she has a heart… something that is gradually becoming unbearable considering that her emotions are much more intense than most…

"…As time passes, people and beliefs do change over time. The question is... do they change for the better or worse? While that might be the case, there are others who have a firm conviction; that their own personal beliefs and moral values will no doubt stay the same no matter what happens. It is based on this fierce loyalty that the vice-commander believes that it may be the best option for me to leave with the military adviser."

"What are you trying to say? So… you're basically saying that even though you are reluctant to leave, you still will… because it is your duty as a leader and captain. You think that it is for the best."

"Yes." Saitou nods and holds up a hand to stop Aya who's about to interrupt him. The bluenette is aware that he needs to take this chance to clarify things with her so that she'll understand the big picture. She needs to know that he doesn't want to just turn around and abandon the only place which he called home. But even he is willing to take a step back and find out what that rat is up to. "It… is difficult for me as well. I'm only leaving with the military adviser to keep an eye out for him… and to figure him out – I will follow him closely. My instinct tells me that even though he claims that he's leaving us, I fear that there is an underlying motive in doing so."

Aya purses her lips as she meets Hajime's gaze. She's not blind. She does see the undivided loyalty that he directs towards Toshizou… towards Kondou… and even her as well. She almost wants to laugh at how she finds Hajime's words to be so reassuring… knowing that he's leaving not because he wants to… but because he'll be a spy amongst Itou's men. His appointed task is to inform them if Itou's about to make a move; this alone shows her how significant and crucial his role will be.

 _She would just have to trust him… trust that Hajime is not one to turn his back against the men whom he calls his allies... She doesn't dare to imagine what would happen if that does happen…_

Aya shudders slightly and she shakes her head, attempting to chase away all unwanted thoughts. She wants to pout… She wants to scream out in indignance… For once in her life, she wants to act out against Kondou and throw a tantrum. But in spite of her wants and desires, Aya fully understands that by doing so and acting on it, she'll jeopardise all the hard work and effort that everyone has been putting in to bring the Shinsengumi to the top…

And so, the small woman heaves a sigh and turns to stare at the shimmering surface of the river. She doesn't like how things had turned out but even she… is not that powerful to be able to control those beyond her reach. Is this what it feels like to be helpless...? To feel so small and pathetic knowing that she can't do anything…?

She feels as if she's about to hit the brink of insanity…

* * *

 **Kyoto, March, 1867.**

"I am… very much aware that I am a pure-blooded Demon."

Aya averts her gaze away as she allows the others to process the words that had just left her mouth. There is a commotion – the others are restless… stiff even as they glance at her sharply, demanding an explanation. It is then that she realises that there is no other choice but for her to let the captains know about her interactions with Kazama. Aya knows that there is no reason for her to conceal the truth – there is nothing clandestine about it – but for some strange reason… she doesn't want them to know…

Kazama Chikage is not all that he seems. Fully aware of the fact that the blonde is one who abhors being restricted to any form of commitments with regards to humans, she strongly empathises with his plight. Such a dignified and prideful person as he would consider such experience to be… unpleasant. Yet, Aya registers the fact that he is still a formidable foe – even without his cronies, Kazama is strong enough to take on her friends alone. This is something wherein she needs to tread carefully as their safety is of the utmost importance to her.

"How…?" There is an indiscernible look on Senhime's face while she scrutinizes the red-head. This information is something new; last she checked, Aya was as oblivious about her true heritage and identity as Chizuru is. How did she learn the truth about herself…? From what the petite brunette knew, most of the records concerning the Himura family were destroyed... as if they were completely erased from the earth.

"There are… a few instances whereby I had managed to cross paths with Kazama Chikage…" This causes the others to glance at her sharply; a hint of irritation and anger written all over Hijikata as he narrows his beautiful purple eyes. "He…" She hesitates, attempting to phrase her words carefully. "Although he is from the Satsuma Clan, he does not hold the same beliefs as they do. I know that his actions make him seem as if he is against the Shogunate but that is not all. He is here not because he wants to – but it is rather the fact that he does not have much say in this at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Hijikata asks her in a curt tone. He honestly can't believe that Aya had concealed her meetings with Kazama. Yet, he understands that this is due to the possibility that there might be misunderstandings between them. Being one of her closest friends, he is aware that Aya hates to be a burden to others; while she is grateful for her friends' concern and over-protectiveness, she prefers to be seen as someone who can hold her own ground firmly against others.

"As the head of his own clan, he has his obligations to meet… Senhime," Aya turns to face the said girl. The small brunette sees something brewing in those bright cerulean eyes of the young red-head. Is it compassion…? Empathy…? Sen frowns as she meets the other woman's gaze. "I am unaware of how things run in your Clan but he is someone who has to carry the burdens of the past onto his own shoulders; things that he is not even responsible for."

"So am I to say that you're currently speaking up for him? What has gotten into you, Aya!?" Souji exclaims in confusion. His eyes are roaming over her face as if to ensure that the red-head is clear-minded; that she's not bewitched by Kazama. Souji knows that Aya is kind-hearted and sees the good in everyone… but this is almost to the point of naivete and he fears that Kazama might take advantage and use his dear friend for his own selfish purposes.

"As of now," Aya narrows her eyes in firm determination, looking at everyone straight in the eye. Running away nor escaping is no longer an option. She doesn't want to abandon Kazama, not when she knows that he is suffering in his own ways. In this situation, her friends may not be able to understand her train of thought but she doesn't mind it... They will not approve of her actions but… "I request that you leave Kazama to me. How to deal with him… I have my own plans. So… please respect my decision. That will be all."

Getting up and nodding her head at Senhime respectfully, she turns to leave the room. Once outside, the woman could only sigh while glancing up atsky; all the bravery and courage that she mustered earlier had already dissipated, leaving behind anxiousness and concern for the obstacles that are about to come. There is something foreboding about the way the sun is slowly being covered by the clouds high up in the sky as it begins to set but she knows there is no way back… not when she's the one who chose to walk this path alone...

* * *

Perched on a branch belonging to a cherry blossom tree, Aya is seen resting against the trunk with her swords by her side. Her guard is up; she doesn't have the ability to predict the future but her instincts are telling her that something will happen tonight. Sure enough, cerulean irises snap open as sudden gunshots are heard in the direction of the main entrance. These sounds are familiar and Aya narrows her eyes as she realises that the noise must belong to Shiranui, one of Kazama's cronies. In that case… if the blue-haired demon is here…

Aya immediately reaches out to grab her swords and she jumps down from the tree; adrenaline coursing through her as she sets out for her destination. The red-head follows the sound of battles, hearing the cries of the failed experiments who are no doubt in battle with the Demons. She must hurry… else her close friends are hurt… or even worse. Soon enough, she is at the courtyard and Aya widens her eyes as she sees Kazama and Hijikata locked in a fierce battle, with the latter protecting Chizuru's petite form.

"Stop!" She calls out to them, hurriedly making her way into the fray of the battle. Her swords are unsheathed, pointing them in Kazama's direction as she crouches in a defensive position, ready to strike at the blonde Demon to protect her friends when necessary. "Don't hurt them."

Dark crimson irises narrow in irritation and the corner of his lips turn downwards into a scowl. He doesn't understand it. Why does she shower him with such tenderness and understanding one second and then stands against him the next? He doesn't want to see Aya taking care of others – protecting them even – not when she's the one who should be protected. Kazama simply can't fathom as to why Aya would want be with the humans who's cruel enough to conduct such cruel and disgusting experiments on their own kind.

"Why do you side with the humans? They'll only betray you in the end. You saw the fakes they made, didn't you? Why do you want to be with the fools that made them?" He resists the urge to snarl at her; he's too dignified for that. Yet, his wrath is bubbling under his skin, ready to explode any time and it is only Aya who's able to have this much control over his own emotions. His inner Demon is struggling to take over his body and this is so because the only person whom he recognised as worthy enough to be his _bond-mate_ considers others to be so much more important than him…

"Because they are my family." Aya says firmly, not wanting to back down when she is given a chance to turn things around. Seeing the rampant emotions brewing within the blonde, she inhales sharply before putting her swords away; surprising everyone as she calmly approaches him. She knows it's dangerous – that it's foolish of her to do so – but to protect everyone and even Kazama from his own demons… she's willing to bet on it. There is still some semblance of goodness in his heart and she figures that he's not entirely evil to begin with. Kazama Chikage is just someone who's determined to get what he wants…

"They are my family and I trust them. I trust them, knowing that they'll protect me from any dangers from the world and that they'll take good care of me. In the same way, I trust you too..." She murmurs softly as a delicate hand reaches out to cup his cheek gently, her cerulean irises softening considerably.

 _Such tenderness…_ Intense garnet orbs widening ever so slightly from her affections, Kazama is able to feel his inner Demon being subdued by the red-head effortlessly. He glances down at the woman who is looking straight into his eyes and he wonders for a second if she's actually able to look at his heart. Heaving a sigh, he backs down, earning himself a small smile from the red-head. Kazama turns his attention back to Hijikata who's currently wearing a very sour expression on his countenance. Smirking at him, the blonde takes a few steps forward, successfully blocking Aya from his sight as if to prove what he's about to say.

"Seeing that once again Himura Aya has succeeded in quelling my anger and protecting you, I'll let you go on her account… But… I only have one condition: That is, for her to leave with me. With the exception of you," He pauses for a moment as he stares at Hijikata. "The rest of the Shinsengumi are weak. The seeds of civil war have already been planted firmly here in Kyoto. Considering the past that us Demons have with the humans, it's better for you to leave her in my hands."

Aya blinks as Hijikata surges forward; fury written all over his face as he's about to lunge at the blonde, only to be stopped by Chizuru. "In your dreams! There's no way we'll let you take her away! I don't care if you think you're stronger than all of us combined. Aya is someone important to me and I'll not let you take her away… not when it's for your own selfish reasons! If I have to fight with you till the brink of death, then so be it."

When Kazama's once more about to head straight for Hijikata's chest, Aya dives in and knocks his sword away, causing the weapon to land a few feet away. She pushes the both of them apart and faces her long-time confidant. "Hijikata-san! I know you're worried about what'll happen to me if I decide to leave with Kazama. But it's alright! I'm able to take care of myself and if I'm in a dangerous situation, I've already said so earlier, I'm willing to trust Kazama. So, please… give me some time."

"What do you plan to do?" The ebony-haired man questions, not liking this one bit. There is too much that's uncertain about Kazama… especially his motives with regards to Aya. But if this is what his friend wants then… "What about Souji? He'll throw a fit once he realises that you're gone."

"…I'll have my own plans. There is no need for you to worry. Something tells me that even Kazama won't bear to lay a hand on me." She responds to his query calmly, reassuring her beloved friend that everything will be alright. If what Kazama had told her back at the Inn is true… then all she needs to do is to buy some time and play her part in helping him fulfill his obligations as the Head of his Clan. Marriage isn't an option but… there has got to be some other ways to do this. "As for Souji… Hijikata-san, please take care of him. He means everything to me…"

Hijikata can only heave a sigh of exasperation. He's perfectly aware that once Aya has made up her mind, there's no point in attempting to change her mind. She's stubborn… almost to the point of head-strong but it is because of this fierce determination that convinces him to give the blonde a chance. "Fine… But promise me that you'll not get yourself into any more trouble. I'll take care of Souji and the rest for you."

Aya blinks as her friend concedes to her request. Truth be told, she almost can't believe that Hijikata would agree to this, not when she knows how protective he is when it comes to his friends. Then… this can only mean one thing; the corner of her eyes crinkle as she smiles warmly at him. A fuzzy feeling is growing in her chest and she nods. When she's about to open her mouth to speak, a shocked gasp leaves her as she feels herself being lifted up into the strong arms of Kazama Chikage who drapes one of her arms around his shoulders. Giving Hijikata one last hard stare, he narrows his eyes before leaping upwards into the sky with his cronies trailing behind them…

* * *

The end! Thank you all once again for reading A New Dawn and staying by my side! : Please continue voting for the man who you want to see Aya with~! Here's the current toll:

Saitou: IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Souji: IIIIIIII

Kazama: IIIIIIIIIIIII

So… there's that; look's like the number of votes for Kazama is getting higher and higher D I'll leave it at here then. It'll make me very happy if you guys decide to leave a review after reading this! Until next time!


End file.
